


Fade Into You: A Charlie Weasley Love Story

by Tempest_Rising27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kissing, Love, Magic, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Romance, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Rising27/pseuds/Tempest_Rising27
Summary: Charlie Weasley becomes enchanted with a beautiful girl when they meet at a birthday party in the Gryffindor Common Room.Inspired by some of my favorite songs.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of my favorite songs. (I do not own the rights to J.K. Rowling's characters or the songs I use in my story.)

"Till the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon, then I'd just fade into you"  
-Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen  
~~~  
Early in the month of October, late on a Friday night inside the Gryffindor Common Room, a laid-back birthday party for a student with many friends was being held. Ariana Cove, a smart, kind, and beautiful soul had a knack for bringing people from different social circles (and houses) together.   
Everyone enjoyed the proud Gryffindor's company, even a decent amount of her Slytherin peers couldn't ignore the infectious smile she bestowed upon everyone.   
Yes, she had many friends, but her best friend by far was a sweet Hufflepuff, whom she had met on the train to Hogwarts their very first year. Michaela Peralta And Ariana Cove discovered they were akin to appear as long-lost sisters, their personalities being very much alike.   
Both girls were extremely empathetic towards creatures of all species, shared a hilarious sense of humor and a love of romance novels, pop music and super hero comics. Their differences, though, made them unique. Ariana was a blonde haired, light blue eyed beauty. Tall but graceful. Very athletic which helped her become a chaser for her house quidditch team. She was confident and bold which made her an excellent addition to the Gryffindor's, but also modest, kind and loyal enough to have almost been placed in Hufflepuff along side her best friend. Almost.  
Michaela had long, dark auburn curls with sea green eyes. She stood a little shorter than her friend, at only 5'2. Though not as athletic or graceful as her confidant, she was blessed with charming curves and a desirable figure.   
Even though her looks made her alluring to men and women alike, she was somewhat oblivious to the effect she had on people.   
Her personality was perfectly suited for Hufflepuff. She cared for her friends and family, and has on many occasions put others needs before her own. Her great love for animals just about matched the intensity of the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.   
But by far one of the most interesting things about her was that, even though she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, she was actually an American. Once her family learned she was in fact a witch at the age of 9, (the magic being passed down from her father who was out of the picture) her great aunt Charlotte demanded that she come live with her in London so she could attend the school her father had grown up at.   
Moving at such a young age to another country, and having eyes on her whenever she spoke because of her slightly southern American accent, caused her to be more shy and less talkative to those around her. In school, she had a very small group of friends, but was still highly regarded and accepted as she was close to Ariana. She was only vocal around her friends, and very rarely spoke up unless called upon or talked to by her professors and fellow peers.   
That being said, attending large social gatherings was low on her list of enjoyable activities. She would much rather be curled up on the comfy chair in the corner of the Hufflepuff common room next to the fireplace, with her favorite fuzzy blanket and a cup of coffee, along with a good book. But having been enlisted to plan a birthday party for her closest friend, she was obligated to go. But she would do anything for Ariana, so she could bear a few hours just for her. Sneaking 12 other non Gryffindor's into the Gryffindor's common area had been a feat. But having previously researched a strong silencing spell to drown out the noise from the music and laughter, and successfully convinced a 7th year to sneak in a couple crates of fire whiskey and other beers, the party went off without a hitch. 30 minutes in and everyone was already slightly buzzed and having a good time. Ariana was radiantly happy which only helped Michaela enjoy the party with more ease. Ari's favorite treats and a large cake was presented at the beginning of the festivities and purple balloons and streamers were decorated throughout the cozy room.   
~~~  
"Michaela, you know you're the best, right?!" Ariana squealed with happiness. "I can't believe you and Tess pulled this off. I don't think anyone will be able to top this party. All of my closest friends are here. I love you!"   
"I'm still pinching myself. I'm surprised with how smoothly the planning went to be honest." I chuckled and hugged my best friend. "It's like it was fate or something."  
"Well, nevertheless, I'm excited. The music and food are amazing too! I love this mix. It has all of our favorite songs. And if anyone had any doubt of there being an American present at Hogwarts, there's proof now. I don't think this music has been released around here yet." Ari mentioned. "Yeah, that's true," I said while laughing and taking a sip of my drink. "I have a pretty sweet hook up. My brother sent me a care package recently of some new albums that were just released back home."   
"Oooooo, speaking of handsome Lucian, do I get to spend Christmas break with you and your family this year? My parents have to go to a mandatory work retreat in Australia. I so do not want to spend my holidays in the heat. The snow in Tennessee would be much more preferable."   
"Well, of course. Mom already offered last night in her letter but I haven't had a chance to mention it." I said with a smile. "But don't be expecting a lot of snow. We might get a dusting but it's normally just rain and ice this time of year. It's much more scenic here at school I think. Also, keep the googly eyes to a minimum around my brother this Christmas, please? I'd like to be able to hold down food that entire week, thank you very much." I said jokingly.   
"I solemnly swear to TRY to keep my eyes to myself. It's not my fault your family genes are fantastic." She playfully smacked my butt and gave me a wink. "Ari! Dude, people already think we're into each other. That didn't help!" I almost fell out of my chair with laughter. That only added to Ariana's amusement. "Wow, this fire whiskey is definitely legit. Hey! Maybe tonight we'll both meet some new love interests that are worthy of breaking up our rumored relationship?" Each girl stared at one another for a beat before dissolving into a fit of giggles.   
Our loud laughter helped catch the eye of another one of Ariana's crushes, a cute Ravenclaw guy named Ryan, who made his way over to us. "Hey Ari, happy Sweet 16. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" He said with a blush on his cheeks. The music was playing one of her favorite tunes, and she nodded and took his hand. Before making it to the middle of the room with a few other dancing couples, she threw an excited look back my way and mouthed the words, "holy shit!"   
I grinned widely and gave an exaggerated fist pump to show my support. Suddenly feeling a little awkward from being alone, noticing my few other friends were busy, I decided to go get a refreshing beer to counter the fire whiskey which was making me feel a little too warm. I enjoyed the feeling in my stomach but I didn't want to become too drunk. I knew that could cause a number of unwanted problems at a party and I wanted to keep a level head.. to an extent. It being our 6th year, studying was becoming more stressful and I also realized I needed to let go and relax a little as well. My goal was to be a little less anxious and more.. adventurous in my last two years at Hogwarts.   
After grabbing a beer I walked around the room until I came to a corner that held an antique floor length mirror. I quickly checked my reflection to see if anything was out of place. My long hair was loose tonight, the natural curls flowing free and a little wild, but in a good way. I felt better with my hair down. I dressed up a little more since it was a special occasion. My make up was done and I had on a cute muggle outfit. A tight fit lavender sweater that showed off my shoulders kept me warm, and I paired it with a short, black, plaid skirt that came down to mid thigh. Long thigh high black socks with a little lace on the top that was hidden but almost visible when my skirt moved and a pair of heeled boots completed my outfit. My black choker and silver moon pendant and earrings added a little to the look. I loved fashion, clothing being a way to express myself. It made me stand out a little sometimes because what's popular in the states and in the muggle world isn't normally kept up with in the wizarding world. After adjusting my socks, I decided to walk and take a seat on the stairs that would lead up to the dormitories. It was out of the way but I could still see everyone else having fun while I sipped my drink and relaxed a bit. Little did I know, I was being watched from across the room..  
~~~


	2. Butterflies

"Then out of the blue, I fell for you"  
-Kacey Musgraves  
~~~  
Charlie Weasley was having a conversation with Tonks and his other friends about the upcoming quidditch match that was to be between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses next week, when suddenly, entertaining laughter floated across the room to his ears. He glanced over to see his quidditch teammate and guest of honor, Ariana Cove, laughing with a girl that he was sure to have seen before but couldn't place her name. The red-headed girl laughed again, harder this time, almost falling out of her chair, and then smiled widely at her friend. The smile was beautiful and genuine, he could tell. It took his breath away for a moment and oddly made him blush, as if it were directed towards him. "She's quite beautiful," he thought to himself. Charlie shook his head at the intrusive thought. He's had a girlfriend or two since he started school, but nothing serious. He's always found women attractive, yet none could hold his attention for very long. The older he got, the more he focused on school, quidditch, and of course his first love. Dragons. He's never had a girl give him true butterflies in his stomach, or cause sparks when they kissed. But this girl, and her smile, had thrown him for a loop all of a sudden.  
Still watching the scene before him while his friends talked on, he witnessed Ryan Haddish, a Ravenclaw bloke, walk over to talk to the women. Ariana then took his hand and walked to the the middle of the room where some people had gathered to dance. He saw Ariana and her friend exchange a glance and then the pretty girl he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of playfully grinned and fist pumped her hands in the air. He giggled to himself at the obvious show of solidarity towards her friend. Tonks tapped him on the shoulder, finally noticing her best pal was not paying attention to the conversation and weirdly giggling to himself. "Oy, Charlie, what in the hell are you so interested in?" She exclaimed jokingly. He glanced at her and his face became about as red as his hair, realizing he'd been caught staring. "Uh, nothing, I just kind of.. um, you see there was this f-funny thing and.." Charlie stuttered and trailed off, the sentence becoming incomprehensible. "What's got the great Charlie Weasley so flustered?" Tonks looked at the area that just captivated his attention and her eyes landed on a certain fellow Hufflepuff. She then glanced back at Charlie with a huge grin on her face, leaned in and whispered, "Is it the cute red head that's got you all out of sorts?" Just as Charlie was taking a sip of his beer. He immediately started coughing at the question, the drink caught in his throat from the surprise of her accurate guess. He couldn't hide anything from the hopeful prospective auror. "Shh, Tonks. Not so loud. I was just curious about her is all. I feel like I've seen her around but I've never caught her name or talked to her before. It's a big school, you know? And she's cute, I guess.. she dresses a little different. It's kinda flattering to her figure, I suppose. Her hair is pretty. Do you think she knows who I am? Wait, what abo-"  
"CHARLIE. Chill, stop rambling, mate." Tonks laughed. "Her name is Michaela. She's in our year and in my House. She's very sweet and literally Ari's number 1 best friend. But she's really quiet and shy. I hardly ever hear her speak. But I don't think she's from around here, her accent is different." Charlie stared at Tonks with wide-eyes, trying to absorb all the information that he could. "Is there more? What's she like? Is she.. seeing anyone?" With the last comment, he blushed even more and stared down at his drink, afraid of the answer but also embarrassed for seeming to care so much about a person he hasn't even been introduced to yet.  
"This is out if character for you, Char, but it's kinda sweet. I can't remember the last time you got excited about a girl. I think I've only ever seen you this interested in dragons, honestly. I wish I knew more, but I've only ever seen her in passing. She's quiet in classes and has a tight knit group of friends. She's not snobby or anything, just doesn't really put herself out there much." Tonks explained to her noticeably smitten friend. "But I think her and Tess were the ones that put this party together. Michaela is actually the one that passed me my invitation during History of Magic."  
"Oh, that's actually really cool. It's nice of her to do that for her friend, and everyone seems to be in a good mood tonight. I think classes have been stressing all of us out. Which is a shame because we're not even halfway through the semester." Charlie said. He was thinking of something else to say to steer the conversation elsewhere and get the attention off of him, but Tonks wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.  
"You need to go introduce yourself. I haven't seen you this excited about another human in ages. I believe you'll regret it if you don't." Tonks voiced her opinion. Charlie was always grateful for how upfront and to the point his friend was. But he was nervous, regardless.  
"You're right, Tonks.. okay. I'll go and try to say hi at least. Thank you." Charlie gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and a parting smile and went to look for the beautiful girl who had taken his breath away.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	3. Enchanted

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go"  
-Taylor Swift  
~~~  
Charlie walked around with his drink in hand, trying to seem casual as he looked for Michaela. He had lost sight of her while talking to Tonks. He looked around and said a few hello's to his friends in passing and some other fellow students who had joined the party from different dorms. It was a few minutes until he finally laid eyes on her again. She had wondered over to a corner mirror that was near the warm fireplace. Michaela checked her reflection quickly and smiled slightly, seeing that everything was still in place with her hair and make up. She bent slightly to smooth out her skirt and Charlie couldn't help but look, realizing that the girl had a gorgeous, curvaceous backside and nice legs. As she bent over a little more to fix her socks, he noticed the lace at the top of them where her skirt ended, which revealed flawless pale skin underneath that was practically glowing in the firelight. His breath hitched and his cock twitched and hardened a little at the sight. He was immediately wishing he was standing closer to her, helping her move the dainty skirt even higher for his viewing pleasure..  
Charlie quickly felt guilty for thinking that thought. He hadn't even spoken to the girl yet and he was already having naughty ideas. His parents raised him to respect women. He liked to get to know a girl first before even considering kissing them or taking things further. Hell, it took him and his last girlfriend months before anything sexual occurred. Albeit she was his first, he still liked to take things slow. But the relationship went down hill after they fucked a few times. He got busy with school and Quidditch and she became too attached. He felt guilty, because he cared for the girl, but he knew it wasn't love. At least, not for him.. so he tried to end it amicably. Unfortunately, Natalia didn't take it that way, and she hasn't spoken to him since. He still gets glares every now and then from across the Great Hall, but Charlie just tries to shrug it off and carries on with his day.   
After flashing back to that and trying to shake the dirty thoughts from his mind, he glanced back up to Michaela and watched her walk over to the stairs that lead up to the Gryffindor dorms. She took a seat about 5 steps up and leaned back with her legs stretched out, sipped from her beer and looked to be just enjoying watching the party from the sidelines.   
"I really need to stop staring at her. I feel like a stalker," Charlie whispered to himself. This was indeed unusual for him to act this way, but he felt he had to see this through. He had to introduce himself and get to know her. The urge felt too great.   
He slowly made his way across the party, trying not to appear too hasty. He came up next to the stairwell, and then decided to take a seat at the bottom step which was several steps below her, without making immediate eye contact with her. His heart was beating fast and he felt himself getting nervous about the idea of what to say to her. He decided to act like he was just taking a break from standing and needed to sit down, trying not to appear as if he was specifically coming over to speak with her. As he was scanning the party, he saw her shift her legs a little out of the corner of his eye, and he felt like she might have caught sight of him.   
Charlie took a deep breath and turned to smile at the girl, and as she glanced his way all coherent thoughts left his mind. They locked eyes, and he felt his body become deliciously warm all over. His eyes were lost in a sea of green, as if they were trying to embrace him and never let him go. He never wanted them to let go.. His vision somehow managed to move down, towards her plump, soft, parted lips, that were painted an inviting rosy pink color.   
Daring to glance down even further, he noticed her bare shoulders, the skin being fair colored and dusted with freckles. Past her neck and shoulders, a hint of cleavage was wrapped tightly in a light purple sweater that made her dark red curls stand out even more. He noticed the tiny skirt had ridden up her legs a tad, showing off the lace around Michaela's creamy thighs. Against his will, Charlie's member stiffened slightly again, and he suddenly thanked Merlin that he was sitting down so the goddess before him wouldn't catch on if she happened to glance lower.  
What felt like a lifetime of Charlie losing himself in her body, turned out to be only a few seconds. He managed to bring himself out of the day dreams that were beckoning him, so he could finally introduce himself. Hopefully she didn't think of him as a creep..   
Michaela smiled at him shyly and lowered her eyes while crossing her arms a little over her stomach. Charlie cleared his throat lightly and said "Hello, Love. How are you doing tonight?" He felt that his voice was thick with need as he spoke, slightly deeper than normal, on the verge of being husky.   
"Oh, hello. Um.. I'm fine, thank you for asking." Michaela said low enough for only them to hear. She wasn't prepared for a conversation. The handsome man had caught her off guard. She was previously in her own little world, thoughts drifting to the sound of the music.   
Charlie smiled back at her again, trying to place the accent he just barely heard come from those beautiful lips, then fought the weakness in his knees and decided to move up a few steps to sit next to her. This surprised Michaela, and the sudden closeness made her heart speed up. Leaning against the opposite side of the wall, about a foot away from her, he offered his hand to shake and said, "I'm Charlie Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you." As soon as she lifted her hand to meet his, their fingertips touched and a small shock shot off between their hands. Sparks possibly? Not enough to be painful, but it was definitely noticeable by the both of them, though they didn't mention anything of it.   
Their hands enveloped one another, and she shook his politely, secretly enjoying the warmth radiating from his strong, calloused fingers. Even his hands seemed attractive.. the ruggedness sexy to her. She knew who he was, of course. She was always quite observant of her peers. It had helped her understand people better. But seeing Charlie Weasley up close for the first time was a whole new wave for her.   
His freckles were everywhere, more so than hers. His longish-red hair was a much lighter red than her own, almost orange even. He kept it tied up in a low pony tail that Michaela thought to be endearing. She liked long hair on men a lot. As she met his eyes again, she realized they were a sweet brown color, resembling her favorite coffee flavored caramel candies. Charlie was still a Weasley, you could tell from a mile away because of his hair. But unlike his younger twin brothers, and his older brother Bill who had graduated last year, he was a bit shorter compared to them (though still beating her by at least 5 inches). Their blue eyes contrasted with his brown, and he wasn't as lean as them, but more filled out and muscular, presumably from all the quidditch practice that came with being the Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Team. Oh yes, she knew Charlie Weasley. But this was the first time they had ever actually spoken. Which she realized she had yet to let go of his hand and respond to him.   
Michaela blushed and quickly released him from her light grip, bringing her hands back to her lap but still holding eye contact with the Gryffindor boy, who was trying to hide his blush and growing grin but failing miserably. "I-I'm Michaela. Michaela Peralta. It's wonderful to meet you as well."   
Charlie finally registered the accent. "Whoa. You're an American, aren't you?" Michaela was expecting this at least. Her smile faltered and she prepared herself for the jokes about her accent. "Yes. I am."   
"That is.. amazing!" He seemed awestruck. "I've only met a few people from America, but that was only because they were visiting my father at the ministry for work." His smile beamed towards her, and he carried on. "Your accent is quite charming. Refreshing really." Michaela was stunned. He was smiling at her but it was warm and inviting. Not mockingly at all. And the compliment he left her made her blush even harder, while her stomach did a little excited flip. "Thank you.. I don't get that a lot from other people. I'm from the Southern part of America. I've worked really hard to make it sound more even and proper, but it's difficult to lose the southern tinge completely." She explained.   
"Ah. That's interesting. I'm not familiar with all of the regions but I guess I shouldn't assume that every American sounds alike." He answered with a chuckle. "May I ask you a question?" "Well, of course." She responded.   
"If it's not too intrusive, would you mind me asking why you're not attending Ilvermorny instead?" Charlie questioned her.   
"Oh.. well it's a bit of a long story..." Michaela trailed off. "That's fine. I don't mind getting to know you. I find you intriguing.. and this party isn't ending anytime soon I think. You can have my attention all night long, if you'd like, beautiful." Charlie smirked kindly at the Hufflepuff girl, feeling his confidence return. There was something about Michaela that made him want to show her the lion inside.   
Michaela's cheeks heated up again, the compliment hitting her in a good way, and thoughts of actually spending 'all night long' with him followed. She was starting to realize that she wouldn't mind getting to know Charlie as well..  
"That is really kind of you to say, Charlie."   
As she said his name, Charlie looked down at her sweet lips, and hearing his name come from them almost made him moan. He had to get a better grip on his emotions. His body was responding to her in such a way that had him believing he needed to bed this woman immediately. He brought his attention back up to her eyes and listened to her explain about her life.   
"My mother, you see, is American. A muggle. She's a wonderful lady, but she's had a few failed marriages.. My brother and two sisters are from two different marriages. All of them are muggles as well. But after her last wedding, she decided to just date instead. She had a short relationship with my father which resulted in having me. They broke up soon after.. He didn't tell her he was a wizard until years later when my magical abilities finally started to show through around the age of 9. My father was an Italian-American man, but his mother was a witch from London. Her entire family had attended Hogwarts, so her children did as well. A year after I found out, my father became ill and passed away. My great-aunt from London, one of my last living relatives on my fathers side, sent my mother a letter, asking for me to stay with her so I could carry on the tradition of going to Hogwarts. My mother reluctantly agreed.. but she saw the importance of tradition and wanted me to experience what my father did at the same age. I moved to London that same year, and received my Hogwarts letter the following year. Now I only go home to America during the summer and every other Christmas." She finished, then stopped to catch her breath. Michaela had surprised herself by letting all of that out at once. "I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to tell you all of that. I don't think I've told that to more than a handful of people.."   
"No, no, don't be sorry. Thank you for opening up to me. That is truly amazing. It must have been a huge change for a child to go through at that age.. I don't know how you did it. It's very admirable. You seem quite strong, emotionally. I couldn't imagine going to school far from home, away from my siblings." Charlie empathized with Michaela. He always missed his family when he went away to school.   
"I am surprised, though. I feel like I've seen you in passing, but we've never talked until tonight." He said to the Hufflepuff girl. "Yeah, we're in the same year. It's odd to realize that we've been in the same school for 5-6 years and never had an interaction." Michaela laughed at the idea. "I have seen you around though. Everyone knows about the signature Weasley hair." She winked towards Charlie which made him smile. "It's okay though. It's a big school. And I don't really go out of my way to put myself out there. I'm not really the most outgoing.. it's easy to overlook me." She joked about herself. But Charlie countered her statement by saying, "It's hard to believe, kind of. There's something about you that's making you stand out to me tonight. But regardless, I think it's fate, getting to talk to you finally. I'm counting it as a blessing." He said sincerely.   
'There he goes, taking my breath away again..' Michaela thought to herself. She looked back up at him and said, "So, Charlie. You've heard the main portion of my life story. Wanna tell me about yourself?" Charlie wiggled his eyebrows playfully and scooted an inch or two closer to her, then whispered lowly, "Of course, Love. What would you like to know?" When he called her 'Love' for a second time that night, Michaela realized she felt delightful shivers down her back, and the way he looked at her when he spoke to her made her core heat up, slowly warming her entire body in the process.   
"Hmm.. lets see?.. I already know you have a big family. Your twin brothers are the most notable pranksters in the entire school. I'm actually a fan of their work." She gave Charlie a smirk, which he chuckled at in return. "And I know Bill, of course. He was like Ariana in a way. Kind to everyone, very friendly. Also extremely helpful. He actually tutored me once or twice last year before he graduated. He assisted me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Also definitely helped improve my dueling capabilities." With that comment, Charlie tensed up. He loved his brother Bill. But that didn't stop him from being jealous.. he didn't like the fact that Bill got to know this beautiful woman before he did. "Ah yes, he's always been super helpful in that class." Charlie said as he tried to hide his true feelings about the matter.   
"Okay, what else? Oh! I've seen you leading your quidditch team during games. You are quite amazing out there. It's no wonder you're captain." The compliment brought Charlie back to a better mood. A girl who could enjoy Quidditch was after his own heart. "Thank you, Love. It's nice to meet a woman who appreciates the sport as much as I do. Have you played?"   
"I'm not very good at it, so I've never been on a house team. But I do love to watch! And flying is one of my favorite activities, it's just that my hand/eye coordination is extremely lacking." Michaela revealed to him. "But stop bringing the conversation back to me, silly." She laughed and subconsciously touched his arm and leaned in, appearing to be growing more comfortable around him by the minute. The touch brought goosebumps to his bare arm, and he fell into the contact a bit more. 'The alcohol is probably helping her along a little as well,' he thought.   
"Oh! What do you like to do outside of quidditch?" She questioned suddenly. "Okay, you promise not to laugh?.." Charlie asked a little shyly. "I would never laugh at something you genuinely cared about." Michaela said, meaning every word. With a reassuring nod directed his way, Charlie continued. "Okay. My main interest is Dragons." He grinned widely, and Michaela noticed that his eyes shown a little brighter with the change of the new and interesting topic. "I love all animals, of course. But I am honestly enamored with the thought of dragons. Have been since I was a child. I've read every book I could get my hands on about them. They're amazing creatures. My dream after school is to move to the Romanian Reserve, which is the biggest reserve in Europe, and just study them for the rest of my life. I want to interact with them and eventually fly on them, if they'll allow me the honor." Charlie finished, and finally took a breath, causing Michaela to smile. She loved his energy and passion about the subject. "So you're basically wanting to be a Dragonologist?"  
"Yes! Exactly that!" He told her excitedly.   
"Now I find that impressive. You're going to end up being the coolest and most badass Dragon Boy around. I would love to just be near the dragons. Flying one would be mind blowing." Michaela said.  
"You'll definitely have to come visit me after we graduate." Charlie offered. Michaela stared at him for a moment, her face heating up at the suggestion when it eventually clicked for Charlie about what he just said. "I mean, you'll have to come see the dragons at the reserve! And me too if you want. Well, I mean of course I'll be there too.." he trailed off.   
"Thank you, I would like that." Michaela happily accepted. "So, what happens to be your favorite dragon, Charlie?"   
"There are so many to choose from." Charlie scratched his head as he thought hard on his answer. "I believe it would have to be the Welsh Green. I guess I am a little biased though. Green is my favorite color.." he said with a shrug while taking a peek at the color of her eyes and quickly looking away.   
Michaela blushed for the dozenth time that night and told Charlie, "Well since you mentioned the Welsh Green, boy do I have a secret to tell you.." This peaked Charlie's interest immediately. "What's your sec-" he was suddenly cut off by Ariana and Tess approaching and interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. "Hey, I'm glad to see you two have finally met." Ariana smirked at both her friend and her teammate sitting quite close to one another on the steps. Tonks had casually strolled by the girls earlier and pointed out the cozy looking "couple" on the stairs, who were kind of hidden by a shadow but obviously sitting close and talking quietly.   
Michaela quickly felt self-conscious, and then protective. She couldn't help but feel the need to keep Charlie to herself. She didn't want to share the attention with her friends. She was enjoying the one on one time with the handsome Gryffindor boy.   
Charlie sensed Michaela tense next to him, and he felt the need to keep her happy and relaxed. He nonchalantly placed an arm around the her, and spoke up to the other girls in front of them. "Yeah, we've been getting to know one another. Where have you been hiding this stunning woman, Ariana? I've never been so captivated by anything in my life."   
Every part of Michaela's body was tingling and alert. The contact from his arm around her shoulder almost made her dizzy with happiness. She melted into his side, content with the world, but not knowing what to say to the compliment. "She's always been around, Weasley, you just haven't had your eyes open." Ariana joked with her housemate.   
"Hey, you guys should come dance with us. The music is great and almost everyone is on the dance floor." Tess said. "And Ariana here can't seem to get enough of dancing, especially with a certain Ravenclaw." She winked at her friend. "Hey, Ryan is a splendid dancer. I can't say no to him, he's just too much fun." Ariana was beaming.   
"That actually does sound like fun. This is one of my favorites." Michaela mentioned to the group. "Girl, all of them are your favorites. You love music more than air itself." Tess laughed sweetly. "Come on, Ari. Let's dance the night away, birthday girl." They giggled and left Michaela and Charlie alone again.   
They turned to face one another, and then Charlie carefully stood up and offered his hand to Michaela. "Would you honor me with a dance, love?" He asked smoothly, but his eyes were dark and intense, practically smoldering.   
The look made Michaela weak in the knees, but even more eager to be close to him. All she wanted was to feel his body on hers as they danced. She gladly took his hand, and he led her to the middle of the room.   
The furniture had been pushed out of the way, and the lights had been dimmed, with an enticing glow coming from the fireplace. Everyone was still having a good time, some people even holding cups of amber liquid in their hands as they danced and enjoyed themselves. The current pop number ended and it changed to a song with a more sultry beat. Not enough to slow dance, but still definitely worthy of moving your feet to. Michaela was feeling more in her element. She loved music, it was one of her passions. Singing came naturally enough but dancing made her true soul come out. Not letting go of Charlie's hand, she started to move. She may not be graceful in other aspects of her life, but here, surrounded by the beat, she came alive.   
Charlie felt the shift in the atmosphere, and it was intoxicating. He couldn't take his eyes off of the woman in front of him. She moved her hips with ease, and her arms stretched over her head as if she was reaching for the heavens. Then, bringing her hands back down slowly, she came closer to Charlie, and placed them on his chest, proceeding to lock eyes with him. He moved his hands down her back, sliding to rest them on her waist. Their hips gravitated towards each other, and when Michaela moved Charlie followed suit. Her smile was enticing, and though he adored her shyness, there was something about this show of confidence that made her personality even sexier than before. Michaela then turned around with Charlie's light grip still upon her hips. She ran her fingers through her long curls and leaned her head back into Charlie's neck while carefully grinding her backside into him. He couldn't believe his luck. No girl had ever been this alluring, nor had anyone ever danced with him in such a way. He was surprised he even knew what he was doing, but something in his mind just clicked. It was like Michaela and Charlie were in sync. Made for one another..  
While still facing away from him, Michaela started to run her fingers down Charlie's forearms to grasp his hands once more. Stretching both of their connected arms out, Michaela dropped down slowly and lifted herself back up, all while running her ass up Charlie's front and then raising her arms to lightly wrap around his neck, which in turn made him take his hands and run them down her body. This gave Michaela chills. He placed his hands at the top by the edge of her chest, sliding them down along her sides, squeezing her hips on the way down till they came to rest on the outside of her thighs, just below the hem of her short, little skirt.   
Charlie was finally able to feel the soft lace at the tops of her socks. He could tell how taut her skin was just beneath the thin cloth. Michaela seemed to enjoy the feeling of his hands as well. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he heard her let out a soft moan, since her head was so close to his ear. He then ran his hands slowly back up, fingering the hem of her skirt for a moment and considering actually pulling it up to find the delicious treasures he knew she had underneath. But he remembered his place and how they were in public and he brought himself back to earth. This girl was doing naughty things to his mind, and he wanted to give in to the urges so badly it hurt. And it did cause some discomfort, since his cock had once again started to strain against the inside of his jeans from the sensual friction coming his way from the beautiful girl before him.  
He tried to will his erection away before she decided to bring that sweet ass directly up against the front of his jeans again. Thankfully, though with some regret on his part, she swiveled her hips around to face him, eyes bright with happiness and obviously enjoying having a decent dance partner. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes while his hands fell back to her waist, kind of swaying to the music at this point, uncaring of the people around them.   
"You are full of surprises, Mr. Weasley. I never would have taken a quidditch captain to also be a good dancer." She smirked at him playfully. "For one, Beautiful, Mr. Weasley is my father." Charlie winked. "Two, you're the amazing dancer, I was just following your lead. And I must say, I enjoyed doing so." He lustfully ran his gaze down her figure and then brought them back to rest on her eyes once more.   
Michaela had known some guys found her attractive on occasion but she honestly missed out on most cues they left her. But seeing him noticeably check her out gave her a thrill. She didn't care about other people's advances towards her, and she ignored them or was oblivious for the most part. But feeling Charlie's interest in her made her want to give in to him. Charlie was different. She wanted whatever he was willing to give her. Hopefully the alcohol in her system wasn't the main cause of these feelings..   
Charlie then brought her out of her thoughts. "So, Michaela, before we were interrupted on the stairs, I do believe you were about to tell me a secret.." He grinned at her, his silly and approachable demeanor coming back slowly, but the heat never leaving his eyes.   
"You see, I think I was wanting to share something earlier, but now I'm not quite sure if I remember what the secret was." Michaela teased, knowing full and well what it consisted of. Charlie saw the sexy glint in her eye, and knew she was flirtatiously withholding the information. Well, two could play that game.  
Charlie pulled her even closer, her tight body now being pressed up against his own completely. While one hand stayed on her lower back, the other made its way to comb through her hair, then resting on the back of her neck, simultaneously bringing her ear closer to his lips. "Love, I definitely have my ways of learning your secrets." He whispered against her ear. "Now, whether I use my hands or my mouth to gather them, has yet to be decided.."   
This comment made Michaela's legs tremble, sent tingles down her back, and caused her to squeeze her thighs together all at once. Charlie Weasley was so seductive that it clouded her mind but also heated up her core, making her panties immediately wet from her desire. And Charlie had this look about him, like he knew exactly what he was doing. But she wasn't going down without a fight.   
"Charlie, you can use both your hands and your mouth against me, but it's only your eyes that will be able to discover my secret." She whispered seductively, her right hand trying to give him a taste of his own medicine by trailing down his chest, toying with his belt and proceeded to dip her index finger along the inside of his waistband, slowly moving across the top of his pants, past his happy trail and to the other side of his hip. A delicious groan from his lips graced her ears, and he buried his face into her neck, while pressing himself into her body. "Michaela, you're torturing me." He moaned into her ear. They had yet to even taste one another's lips and he was already melting into her, wrapped around her finger and willing to do anything for this woman. "What could I do to make you tell me?.." he pleaded with his eyes. "Well, you could-" she said but was cut off yet again, this time by a 5th year Gryffindor bursting into the room, trying to catch his breath. He huffed, hands on his knees, looking at everyone. "There's- the head girl- *huff* coming this way. Doing her rounds. We need to break the party up."   
"Well, shit." Ariana said, annoyed. "Okay, everyone, thanks for coming to my party, it's been a blast. But you all have to move your arses-NOW." Everyone started to scramble, a few people quickly doing spells to clean up and hide the alcohol while everyone else either ran to their dormitories or left to go back to their own houses.  
Charlie And Michaela reluctantly broke apart, but his hand still held tightly to her own, not wanting to leave just yet. "Come on lovebirds, break it up, we gotta go." Tonks ran past them and out the door. Michaela glanced towards Ari and Tess who were leaving to go to their rooms, both mouthing towards her saying, "Talk later?" And wiggled their eyebrows at her. She nodded and turned back to Charlie.  
"I think I have to go." Michaela said, shrugging her shoulders with a slight frown on her face. Charlie grinned at her. "Not without me escorting you back to your dorm."   
Michaela's eyes went wide- "Charlie, you'll get caught. I wouldn't want that to happen."  
"Well, I'm actually a prefect, Love. I'm just escorting a lady back to her house after coming from the hospital wing is all." He said with a wink, linking his arm with hers and walking towards the door out into the hall. "If someone comes by, look a bit ill, will ya?"   
Michaela couldn't help but giggle. "Sir, you're a prefect who was just drinking at an unsupervised party. I fear you're corrupt."   
"I'm not corrupt, I was just there to keep an eye on everything. And though I may be drunk, I'm very good at hiding it. Us Gryffindors have held a number of parties." He told her jokingly as the walked down the corridors toward the Dungeons. Michaela just smiled up at him and shook her head. "You are full of surprises. It's never ending."  
When they made it to the Hufflepuff passage without being detected, Michaela let go and turned to face him and tell Charlie goodnight. The boy in turn captured her gaze again, took her hand and brought it up to his mouth. When he kissed her hand, she felt the softness of his lips, and he lingered there for a moment before bringing his eyes up to look at her, smiling.   
"Thank you.. for tonight. I enjoyed your company.." Michaela whispered, blushing lightly in the darkness of the candlelit hall. Just enough for Charlie to take notice.   
"Thank you, beautiful. I haven't had that much fun in a while. It was enchanting to meet you. After all this time.." his voice became low, aching for her yet again but feeling something change inside him. Something more than the lust that had overtaken him tonight. Staring at Michaela, his heart skipped a beat. Her long, beautiful hair framed her perfect face. He took in her stunning eyes, cute little freckled nose, and plump rosy lips. As he stared at her lips, Michaela self-consciously bit the bottom one. Charlie felt himself about to come undone just by staring at the innocent act, while thinking anything but pure thoughts. The lust had returned, but meeting her eyes again, he looked into her soul. Her mind was amazing, her personality even better. He liked her sense of humor, her back story and the kindness that just emanated from her actions. He needed to know more. "Could we see each other again?" He asked, needing her answer more than he needed air at that point. "I feel drawn to you, Michaela. I don't want to rush you.. but however we feel tomorrow after the alcohol has worn off, I still need to be around you. I want to get to know you, Love."   
"As do I, Charlie. You're the most interesting guy I've ever met." She said a little breathlessly.   
Out of no where they heard footsteps coming from the end of the corridor. "Well, I think that's my cue to leave." He gave her another wink, then lightly kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment. She looked at him rather seductively, and he wanted nothing more than to follow her up and hide in her bed, wrapped around each other all night. But he knew he was pushing it with time. She leaned in and graced his cheek with a sweet kiss as well, and with only a parting "Goodnight, Charlie." She disappeared quickly into her common room without a second look, not even realizing she had tapped the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff already on the barrel outside of the door that allowed her to enter.   
Charlie stood there, dazed for a moment, holding his hand to his recently kissed cheek, as if keeping the show of affection from escaping his skin. Snapping back to reality, hearing the footsteps about to turn the corner, he ran the opposite direction back to his dorm.   
Thanking Merlin that tomorrow was a Saturday, he went to take a shower before heading to bed, trying to sober up a bit. His mind was reeling with everything that had happened. He found a girl who was charming, had the same interests as him but also was intriguing with interests of her own as well. And he couldn't stop thinking of her body.. her height was cute. Her curves were downright amazing. He knew her breasts had to be perfect handfuls, just slightly overflowing but enough to fill his large hands. Standing in the hot shower, Charlie felt his cock harden at the thought of feeling the softness of her skin. He gripped his length, letting the water flow down his body, and imagined her there, in his bed. Waiting for him after he got out of the shower. He couldn't remember the last time he touched himself. And he hadn't had sex in almost a year.. he's never felt the need to cum so badly before in his life.   
Letting his mind go on with the sinful thoughts, he started to pump his cock slowly. Moaning out her name, "Michaela-uhh-yes," he hissed.   
Thinking of her wearing a lacy lavender bra and a tiny matching thong, with the same skirt from earlier with those cute stockings, just waiting for him to come ravish her body, laying stretched out across his bed. He imagined dropping his towel with his hair still dripping water down his chest, and Michaela looking downwards, licking those lustful lips of hers, and gasping at the size of his length. Charlie knew he was large. All he could think about was Michaela dropping to her knees, trying to take all of him in through her sweet parted lips, smearing the rosy colored lipstick on his cock a little. He pretended that as she sucked him in, he slipped the straps of her bra off of her pale shoulders. She would reach behind her back to undo the clasps, not breaking eye contact while still bobbing her head on his throbbing member. Helping her bra fall off he would take hold of her breasts and slowly roll her nipples with his thumbs, then make her moan around his cock while he lightly pinched one aroused, pebbled nipple and grasped her other tit in his hand.   
Charlie felt himself almost cum with the idea of her sexy, perky breasts being his playthings.   
He slowed down on pumping himself, wanting it to last a little longer. He needed this to get him through the night.. He then imagined pushing Michaela playfully back onto his pillows, watching her breasts bounce a little from the sudden movement. She would giggle, and Charlie would start to run his fingertips up the middle of her milky thighs, finally pushing up that scrap of cloth she wore as a skirt.   
He started to wonder what her sweet little pussy looked like, and what it smelled like. Her perfume tonight reminded him of lavender, and he could smell cinnamon earlier, mixed with a little fire whiskey. He thought about kissing his way up her thighs, and that made him uncontrollably pump his cock harder. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it..   
Wondering if she has a clean shaven wet slit or cute auburn colored curls on her pussy sent him over the edge. "Fuck, yes, love! Oh, god you're such a good girl, you fucking goddess." Charlie whispered and grunted to himself. He couldn't even make it to licking her inviting and delicious folds in his imagination before he spilled his seed onto his hand.   
Leaning up against the shower wall, trying to catch his breath, Charlie wondered what Michaela was doing at this very moment. He grabbed a bar of soap and cleaned himself up, and just thought of her in adorable pajama's, already asleep with her beautiful hair spread out across her pillow. It was a nice image. One he fell asleep to as soon as he laid down to rest.   
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	4. Something More

"Would we be friends? Yeah, little did I know before-We would be something more"  
Aly & Aj  
~~~  
Michaela awoke the next morning, a bit groggy with a slight headache. "I seriously should have had some more water before falling asleep." She said to herself and stretched as she sat up in bed, feeling the effects from her drinking last night.   
Then she grinned as all of the events from the party came rushing back. On top of Ariana having a great birthday, Michaela felt like she may have met the guy of her dreams. She was nervous about the possibility of seeing him today. She had to venture out to the Great Hall soon for breakfast anyways, seeing how her stomach was already growling for food. And her body needed coffee. ASAP.   
Since today was Saturday, she could thankfully dress casually and didn't have to bother with wearing her school robes. She went to take a quick shower, pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and applied some mascara, then got dressed. She opted for a cute denim mini skirt, a red camisole, with her sparkly red Doc Martens and a cozy black cardigan incase it became chilly. Before heading out, she decided to tie her lucky red ribbon into a bow around her pony tail to match.   
Walking into the common room, she ran into Tonks, who was sporting a bright new pink hair color. "Hi Tonks. Good morning! How are you today?" Michaela inquired cheerfully.   
"Oh, um, hey there yourself, Michaela. I'm doing great. How are you?" Tonks asked cautiously, not used to her school mate taking the initiative to make conversation. It was a pleasant surprise, but definitely confusing.   
"I have a bit of a headache from the fire whiskey last night, but other than that I'm feeling fantastic! Last night was so much fun. And I'm so happy you came, Tonks. Having all of our classmates together was wonderful." Michaela excitedly answered.   
"Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun." Tonks grinned. She had a feeling she knew what had gotten into Michaela. "I agree, it felt good to hang out with everyone.. especially since it had a nice mix of people from other houses. Our Slytherin and Ravenclaw classmates were pretty chill and interesting.   
But you know, there's something about mixing Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs together.. We all just get along so well, don't you think?" Tonks winked at Michaela and raised her eyebrows playfully. "Yes, I suppose we do." Michaela laughed, not exactly picking up on what Tonks was throwing down. Tonks giggled at Michaela's sweet naivety. She hoped Charlie was good to this girl. She'd have to kick his arse if he screwed this up. Michaela was a doll, and had such a pure soul. She knew her housemate deserved all the happiness in the world, since she's witnessed Michaela offer so much kindness to everyone else over the years. Tonks then personally made it her mission to help her best friend get together with the Hufflepuff. . And she realized she was going to enjoy playing Cupid. "Hey Michaela, wanna come down to get breakfast with me?" Tonks offered. "You know what, I was just heading down there as well. I would like that, thank you." Michaela agreed and accompanied Tonks to the Great Hall.   
As they walked in, they noticed there was only a handful of people at each table. "Hmm, I guess a lot of people are sleeping in," said Michaela. "Yeah, we're definitely early risers." Tonks said. She then noticed a few friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, Charlie Weasley being among them. Tonks realized it was perfect timing, then hooked her arm into Michaela's and started dragging her towards the small group, saying "let's go sit over here. Some of my friends are there."   
"Oh, well alright. Sounds good." Michaela said a little nervously. She wasn't expecting to sit with a group of people this morning. If her normal friends weren't around she'd read a little while she ate. But she did want to eat with Tonks. She enjoyed her company. The girl was very fun and could be quite animated sometimes.   
So without making a fuss, she followed her housemate willingly.   
When they made it to the table, Tonks said, "Good morning, everyone! Hey, Michaela here is joining us for breakfast." A small chorus of 'hellos' and 'good mornings' were offered, somewhat sleepily seeing as it was only 7:30 am. "Good morning." Michaela said and gave a shy smile, then sat down beside Tonks, who somehow already had a plate piled with food within 30 seconds of them being there. Charlie was seated across from them, and he finally tuned in from reading one of his dragon books when he heard Michaela speak, his stomach immediately doing excited flips, just from hearing her voice. All of his confidence from last night felt as if it somehow did a dive into the Black Lake, and his face heated up as the thoughts of her from his late night shower came flooding back. Granted, he'd been longingly thinking about it all morning, but now it was different since she was right there in front of him, looking even more stunning than she did last night, if that was even physically possible. 'Red is definitely her color..' he thought to himself. The one thing that was able to take his mind off of her was the book on dragons, which he only opened up about 5 minutes ago, not that it helped much.   
Tonks suddenly gave Charlie a swift kick to the knee under the table since he was staring at Michaela like a wide-eyed puppy. "Ouch, Tonks, what the fu- I mean, good morning, you two. How are you?" Charlie recovered and sent a glare towards his friend, then smirked bashfully at Michaela. "I'm doing great, thank you." Michaela responded back sweetly. Tonks on the other hand was ignoring Charlie and just eating her breakfast now, making conversation with two other Gryffindors on her opposite side.   
"Hungry?" Charlie asked, gesturing to the plate of blueberry muffins in front of him. "Starved, actually." Michaela giggled and took two, and then grabbed a mug to fill with coffee, cream, cinnamon and sugar. She took a sip before speaking again, the immediate gift of caffeine making her noticeably more happy.   
"Not much of a tea drinker, eh?" Charlie joked.  
"No, not quite. Just green or black tea every now and then, really. Coffee is where it's at, for sure." She gave him a flirtatious wink, turning Charlie's cheeks a little more red yet again.   
"Did you sleep well after last night? I take it you made it back without running into any trouble." Said Michaela. "Oh yeah, I didn't see a soul. When I got back I took a, um.. a long shower and fell asleep pretty quickly." Charlie smiled and glanced down at his food. "Well, that's good. So, whatcha reading there?" She asked curiously. Charlie's eyes lit up, loving the chance to talk about his book. "It's a book on dragons. It lists every already discovered breed out there, A to Z, and goes into details about all of these rare facts. Hagrid gave it to me last week, I've barely done anything else in my spare time but read it."   
"That sounds amazing! I wonder if he has an extra copy lying around. I would love to learn more about them. And Hagrid is the best, isn't he? He gave me a whole book about Nifflers last year. It's one of my favorites." Michaela shared excitedly. "Yeah, he really is one of the best people around." Charlie grinned back at the girl. "Hey, I could let you borrow mine, if you want. I'm almost through with it." He suggested. "Really Charlie? That would be so cool! Thank you." She said rather appreciatively. "Anytime, Love. Anytime." He said.   
"Wow, you two are cute. Both of you are total bookworms, with a love of animals. Sure you aren't related? With Michaela's red hair, she could be a Weasley." Tonks guffawed at her own joke, inserting herself into the conversation. "No we're not related!" Charlie looked shocked but then laughed. "Besides, her hair is a prettier, darker shade of red. Like a nice mixture of the leaves in autumn. I look like a bloody carrot."   
"Charlie, now don't be so down on yourself. You make an adorable carrot. They're my favorite vegetable, you know?" Michaela giggled, unable to keep a straight face. "Hahaha, laugh it up, Hufflepuff." Charlie smirked. "You still haven't told me your secret.. and I do plan on finding out. Today. Even if I have to stick to you like glue and pester it out of you." He winked, and Michaela blushed deeply. She didn't even think about the possibility of spending the day with Charlie. She wondered what that would entail...  
"Secret?? What secret? Don't leave me out of the loop. I wanna know!" Tonks demanded, gleefully clapping her hands together.   
"Michaela and I were talking about dragons last night, and I mentioned that my favorite is a Welsh Green. She told me afterwards that she had a secret to tell me but we got interrupted both times and now the little minx is playing coy." Charlie leaned back in his seat a little and rubbed his chin. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say she's hiding a Welsh somewhere in the forest."   
"Believe what you will, Mr. Weasley, but unless you get really close to me, I don't think you're going to figure it out today." Michaela hinted cooly, raising her brow with an air of a challenge. "Love, if you wanted my company today, all you had to do was ask." He looked her up and down, a small smile on his face. His eyes darkened a bit when they landed on her own again, sort of proposing something a little more provocative without saying a word. Michaela cocked her head to the side and tried to understand what he was getting at, when Tonks spoke up, feeling the vibe change. "On that note, it was lovely eating breakfast with you all. I must be off. Zonko's Joke Shop awaits!" She glanced back at her friends who had waved goodbye but didn't break eye contact with one another, and she realized she was somewhat proud of herself. Getting those two together was going to be a cakewalk.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	5. Thinkin Bout You

"Or do you not think so far ahead? 'Cause I've been thinkin' 'bout forever"  
-Frank Ocean  
~~~  
After they had waved goodbye to Tonks, Michaela stared Charlie in the eyes for another beat, feeling the intensity coming from his gaze. She enjoyed the heat pooling in her core whenever he stared her down. It made her feel desired, a feeling she never really cared to have until Charlie had came into her life. She definitely wanted to see where this would go..   
"So Charlie, do you really plan to follow me around all day?" Michaela smirked. "You don't have plans for this beautiful Saturday? The sun is shining and the temperature is perfect. I'd figure you'd have to practice or something."   
"Well, Michaela, I do have practice, but I decided not to have it until around 5 pm. Up until then my day belongs to you." Charlie devilishly grinned back. "You may be bored out of your skull." She responded. "Love, around you, I have a feeling no matter what we do, I'll definitely be captivated and quite possibly be having the best time of my life." Charlie challenged. "Even if I have to study?" Michaela asked. "Yes even if you have to stud- wait what? Why would you be studying today of all days? As you said, it's beautiful out! You should not be studying." Charlie breathed out incredulously.   
"Just for an hour at some point today." Michaela giggled at his response. "I need to revise a bit for potions. Snape is being a bit of a hard ass and I don't want to be caught with my mouth wide open unable to produce an answer to his question like what happened earlier this week." She shuddered at the memory. She hated being called on in class, and highly doubted anyone enjoyed being called on by Professor Snape.   
"Well, my dear, I'm doing pretty good in potions, if I say so myself. I would be honored to help you study. But later, of course. Maybe before I have quidditch practice. I feel like you and I need to go enjoy the day, don't you think?" Seeing as he was done with his food and Michaela just took her last bite as well, he stood up, not really waiting for an answer. Michaela just shrugged and drank the last bit of her coffee quickly before standing, not wanting to counter that. Charlie seemed pretty persistent, and she was curious to see what they would get up to today.  
Falling into step with one another, Charlie slung his backpack over his shoulder that held a few of his books and casually said as they were walking out of the Great Hall, "Even though Snape was the cause of it, I bet you looked rather good with your mouth wide open." He kept walking a few more steps before realizing Michaela wasn't beside him, then looked back to see her with a shocked look on her face, mouth agape and blushing furiously. "Yeah, something exactly like that, I'm guessing." He laughed. "Charlie! Why the actual fuck would you say that?" She loudly whispered, running up to him and lightly swatting him on the arm. "I was joking, Love, but I have to say your face is adorable, all pink like that." He winked.   
Michaela just kept walking, looking back to only say "Well, good luck." Charlie looked at her, confused. "Good luck with what?" She laughed and said, "Good luck with finding out my secret without me." At that he jogged to catch up to her, placed an arm around her waist and kept walking with her which caused her to let out a startled noise. "As I said earlier, you're stuck with me, beautiful. Dirty jokes and all." He smiled cheekily down at her.   
Michaela's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't deny how good his arm around her waist felt. How right it seemed to her. She in turn hooked her small arm around the back of his muscular torso, letting her hand fall to his waist as well, and they walked together like it was the most natural thing in the world. As if they've been doing it their entire lives.   
She admired Charlie for a moment. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail again, but he had a few strands that had escaped and it framed his face nicely. She liked how his casual clothes looked on him. He wore a fitted, plain white T-Shirt that showed off his muscular arms and chest. He paired it with khaki cargo pants and worn-down brown boots. Stealing a glance behind him, she shamefully checked out his ass, noting that he was in good shape in that department too. 'Charlie is built like a god damn Adonis.' Michaela thought to herself.   
She regretfully pulled her mind from the gutter, and asked Charlie, "So, Mr. Weasley, where are you taking me?" He smiled at her and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Well, Hogsmeade, of course." Without offering any further information. "To do what?.." Michaela poked him in the side a little, urging him to go on. "Taking you to the Shrieking Shack so we can do some shrieking in the shack, what else?" He quipped.   
She gave him a glare, which oddly turned him on, and Charlie worried for a moment about what his sexual preferences were. He then came back to his senses, turned to look at her and said, "Michaela, I'm kidding. We're just going to go grab a butter beer and talk. I thought the walk there would be nice." He smiled at her reassuringly.   
"Okay, okay." She giggled and held her arms up defensively. "It's actually quite warm out, I don't think I needed this sweater after all." She let go of Charlie as they walked towards the Village and shrugged off the cardigan, exposing her beautiful pale skin to the sun light. Charlie was at a loss for words. The thin red tank top made her body look amazing. Almost like a second skin. It fitted nicely to her curves, and Charlie couldn't help but notice Michaela wasn't wearing a bra. Her proud breasts were almost visible. Though the top wasn't see through, it accentuated the shape, and presented him with the best view of her cleavage. The change in temperature, from being wrapped up in a warm sweater to being exposed to the refreshing breeze, caused her nipples to harden.   
Taking in Michaela's attire as a whole was a sight to see. The dark denim mini skirt looked amazing with the red top. The skirt itself showed off her smooth and shapely legs, and fitted snuggly over her tight ass. Looking into Michaela's eyes, he realized that she had the face of a sweet angel, with her hair tied up in the cute ponytail and red bow, showing off her cheekbones. Her long auburn curls cascaded delicately down her back. Michaela's perfect face, added with a body like that, made her a walking sex pot. Even if she didn't realize it. Good god, he wanted her.   
Michaela took his hand and continued walking towards the Three Broomsticks, oblivious to the attention Charlie was giving her body. "You know, it took me a while to get used to the taste of Butterbeer. It reminded me of the sweet tea everyone back home was obsessed with. It was always too sweet for me, honestly. But after a few trips over the years, I've become accustomed to it." Michaela said. "I'm glad you like it now. But don't feel you have to drink it on account of me. Order anything you like, Love." He warmly said to her, wanting to please the girl. He was still kind of in a daze, unable to stop admiring Michaela.   
When they arrived to the busy pub, Charlie opened the door for her and they went inside. Madam Rosmerta said cheerily, "Hello! Sit anywhere you like and I'll be right with you!" Charlie and Michaela found one last empty booth towards the back, where it was dimly lit. It was small, only big enough for two people. He let Michaela slide in and he sat next to her, happy that he was able to be this close to her still. Their shoulders and legs were touching, and they both were thankful for the low lighting so their blushes were mostly hidden from one another.   
Michaela sank back into the comfortable seat. "This is nice, Charlie. I don't come here as often as I should. It feels good to get out of Hogwarts for a bit and relax." She let out a content sigh and looked up at him. "I agree with you. I know we need to study for all of these incoming exams but we deserve a break." Charlie added, leaning back as well to make himself comfortable. Madam Rosmerta came by then, and said, "Hello Mr. Weasley, Miss Peralta. I didn't know you two knew each other. How are you both doing today?"   
"Wonderful, how about you?" Michaela asked. "I'm doing great, it's been a busy morning but nothing I can't handle." She smiled at the girl. "If you ever need any extra help, don't hesitate to ask. I enjoy coming in here, the customers can be fun." Michaela mentioned. "Thank you, dear. That's kind of you to offer again. I might take you up on that soon. The busy season is starting up. But for today, you two can just enjoy your date. What can I get for ya?" She smiled at the young couple.   
Charlie smirked at the woman but didn't correct her. "I'll have a butterbeer. Thank you." And then he turned to Michaela. "What would you like, Love?" "I'll have a butterbeer as well, thank you." Michaela blushed as she spoke. "Are you hungry too? Order anything you want, my treat." He whispered and winked.   
"Charlie we just ate breakfast." Michaela chuckled at his suggestion. "I'm fine though, I really appreciate the offer."   
"Alright, two butterbeer's coming right up!" Madam Rosmerta smiled and walked away, thinking of how cute the two were together. She couldn't have thought of a better pair if she tried.   
"Charlie, why didn't you tell her this wasn't a date?" Michaela playfully smacked his thigh, laughing about the conversation they just had. Charlie took the same hand and held it in his own, right on top of his thigh, looked Michaela in the eyes and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Who said this wasn't a date?" He grinned at her, making a point.   
"I-I, um.. I didn't think- well you didn't ask.." Michaela stuttered, at a loss for words. Charlie was loving every second she was flustered. "Michaela, it's okay, there's no pressure here. If you want to just be in the moment and enjoy one another's company, I'm good with that." This comment helped her relax a little. "That being said.." Charlie took a deep breath and looked at her, "I'm not going to lie and say I don't like you, Michaela. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last night." He confessed to her, wanting to be 100 percent honest with the girl.   
Michaela couldn't think of a response. Could only stare into his gorgeous brown eyes, mouth slightly open in surprise. Charlie took the opportunity to bring his hand to her face to cup her chin carefully, and slowly ran his thumb over her bottom lip.   
"There you go again, opening that stunning mouth of yours." He whispered so low, Michaela almost didn't hear him. The sexual tension between them was palpable. Michaela was feeling things she'd only read about in her romance novels, with Charlie Weasley of all people. And he felt the same way about her..  
Charlie reluctantly took his hand away from her face, but still held the eye contact as he laid his arm across the back of their booth, resting just above Michaela's shoulders close enough to touch but not quite there yet. She still hadn't spoken a word yet, and Charlie wondered if he had made his feelings and intentions known too quickly. He could be scaring the girl off with his eagerness. But he felt as if he couldn't wait any longer to let her know the ideas swimming around in his head. The magnetic pull from her energy was too strong to resist.   
"I'm sorry, I'm probably making a fool out of myself." Charlie sighed, frustrated with his actions. "You have some type of unintentional hold on me, and I've never felt this way about anyone before. I barely know you yet it's like we've been comfortably around one another for decades."   
Michaela opened her mouth to speak but Madam Rosmerta came by to drop off the butterbeers, and she told them to "enjoy," noticing that they seemed to be in an intense conversation at the moment. Michaela took a second to take a sip of her butterbeer, and took a deep breath before she faced Charlie again. When she looked up at him, he laughed, breaking the tension in less than 2 seconds.  
"Excuse me, but what in the hell is so funny all of a sudden? Were you not just conveying your emotions to me or...?" Michaela left the other question hanging, because Charlie was still going on. When he was able to finally breathe he looked at her sweet, unsuspecting face and said, "Butterbeer. You have a butterbeer mustache." He told her and giggled all over again, then proceeded to take his thumb to her lips once more to wipe the foam away. She shook her head, giggling as well at the situation.   
Charlie loved the sound of her laugh, and her beautiful smile. He wanted to bask in it for as long as he lived, to be the one to make her feel that happy.   
He was about to carry on with the conversation from before when Michaela spoke up. "Charlie?" She asked. "Yes love?" He questioned. "How about we just sit here and relax, finish our drinks, and then go take a long walk together, hmm? We can talk about it then." She smiled up at him, and leaned into his chest while taking his arm that laid behind her and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. "Okay, that sounds perfect." He whispered into her ear as they sipped the rest of their drinks in comfortable silence.  
'She's so perfect..' He thought to himself.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	6. Take Me Away

"Every time I go inside of your protected  
Place with reverence   
I'm reminded of a time I was neglected   
It seems you're heaven sent"  
-Daniel Caesar (feat. Syd)  
~~~  
After finishing their drinks and Charlie paying the tab, Michaela took Charlie's hand and led him outside. It was still early, only about 10 in the morning, so they thankfully had hours before Charlie had to leave for practice. And he didn't want to leave Michaela's side a moment too soon.   
He was about to suggest that they walk more around the Village, but it seemed that Michaela had other plans. She started going in the direction of the Black Lake. "Fancy a swim?" Charlie said jokingly. "If the water wasn't so chilly, I'd definitely like to go skinny dipping, sure." Michaela said without batting an eyelash, and glanced back to raise her eyebrows and look him up and down, trying to imagine him with his shirt off. "You okay there, Charles? Your face looks a little warm there, sweetheart." She winked at him but squeezed his hand a little, noticing his face heated up quickly at the brazen comment. Michaela was feeling bolder than before, now that she knew Charlie felt the same way..  
He recovered quickly and smiled. He enjoyed this side of her. "Love, if you enjoy skinny dipping, you must visit me at my parents home this summer. There's this lake not too far from the Burrow that feels amazing on your bare skin, especially during summer nights." He flirted with her while he took his hand back so he could swing his arm around her shoulders and stroke her arm as they walked.   
'I could get used to this..' Michaela thought to herself as she imagined a summer night in the water, alone with this handsome Weasley. "Thank you, I'd like that very much." She said as she leaned into him a little more as they walked. "We're almost there, by the way." Charlie finally took a look at his surroundings. He had his complete focus on Michaela and didn't realize they were walking down a dirt path along the edge of the forest that outlines the lake. Trees covered them overhead but dazzling sunlight peeked through, shining on their skin and warming them. He glanced at the lake and the light also gleamed nicely off the water.   
"Not to sound too childlike, but I'm taking you to my, 'Secret Place.' It's just up ahead past those trees." She pointed to some trees further up that blocked the view. "I think it's sweet you have your own 'Secret Place.' But I don't see anything up ahead but those trees. I don't think we'll be able to get past them.." he spoke sincerely but had a puzzled look on his face.   
Michaela just smiled to herself and kept walking until they reached the spot. She let go of Charlie and pulled out her wand which he just realized was previously sticking out of her boot. He laughed at the odd placement. "What? It's not like I have pockets on this skirt that are big enough to hold it." She shrugged and laughed along as well.   
She then performed an incantation that was spoken too low for Charlie to hear, and the trees suddenly moved to make an opening just small enough for them to walk through. Charlie's eyes widened at the sight. "Wow. This place really is a secret." He said in awe. "You haven't even seen the best part." She smiled at him and pulled him through the small walkway.   
Charlie glanced around him, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. There was a small clearing, covered in soft grass and had various flowers sprouting up here and there. The clearing was protected by interwoven branches and vines from the trees around them so no one could see inside. The vines made a sort of roof that let the sunlight show through just enough to give them light but provided plenty of shade as well. As an added touch, the vines above them had more beautiful flowers that had sprouted in a sporadic pattern, adding to the charm of the place.   
The best part was that the clearing had a direct view of the lake, with a smaller path way leading down to the shore. He could see the Hogwarts Castle off towards the right on the other side of the lake. It was breath taking. He looked back to Michaela and then noticed the clearing had several cozy looking blankets and pillows placed in the middle. Michaela had some books and comics stacked up on a small chest sitting next to the spread out blankets. And when Charlie looked around even more, saw that there were lanterns strung up around the clearing, and assumed it provided light for nighttime visits.   
She had a type of muggle looking device in one corner and he thought about his dad having one in his work shed back at the Burrow. A record player. Next to it, a crate of records sat. "Michaela.. how did you find this place?" Charlie asked, not able to hide the amazement in his voice. "I made it. Kind of. The clearing was already here." Michaela told him. "But everything else?.." he looked at her questioningly.   
"I was taking a walk about a year ago. Wanted to make a hike out of it. And stumbled upon this clearing in the spring time. I loved it. It was the perfect spot to come and relax. And my Great Aunt in London taught me a little trick, you see? She's very good with plants and nature spells.. she has this amazing spot in her back yard that she made. And she enchanted it with a spell that keeps it one nice temperature all year long. The grass stays green, the flowers stay bloomed, never wilting. No rain can get through. It gives her a place where she can enjoy the outdoors, even when it's raining or freezing from the weather in London." She smiled shyly at Charlie, since she was exposing her most favorite place to him. He looked back at her, completely wonderstruck.   
"I wish I could do this for my mum. She would love it." He spoke his desire aloud. "I could show you.. if you want to learn." Michaela offered. "I would love that so much." Charlie thanked her. "So, has anyone else found this place since you made it your own?" He questioned. "No. That's another thing I've done." She smiled at him, exuding pride from her creation. "I've charmed it to make it only visible to me and who I allow to see it. The incantation from earlier only opens for me. The spell kind of mentally steers people away from this place. And if they do happen to come near it, they can't get past or see through the trees and vines. And it's completely protected, keeps out animals and bugs as well. Not that I don't like both animals and bugs." She giggled as she explained. "Just helps to keep the place clean. And no one can come in through the lake or see into the clearing, even though we have a clear view of both the lake and the castle. I've tried to look with a telescope at this spot from the astronomy tower but all you can see are trees blocking the way. No light from the lanterns or anything." Michaela told him proudly.  
"This is the most wickedly awesome thing I've ever witnessed." Charlie held her hand and gazed at her face. She smiled back at him, then said. "You're the first person I've told about this place.." He looked surprised. "Not even Ariana or Tess know about it?"   
"Nope, not one soul." She said bashfully, and looked down. "Thank you for trusting me with this, Michaela. I feel honored." He told her, and lifted his hand to brush his fingers against her cheek.   
She blushed and then brought him over to sit down on the blankets. It was so comfortable, he almost wanted to lay down, but didn't want to push it with her. He decided to just follow her lead and sat cross legged. He thoughtfully took his shoes off so he wouldn't mess up her blankets, and she did the same. Charlie admired her cute red socks. They had little kittens all over them. Michaela sat in a more ladylike position to preserve her decency, but scooted closer to Charlie. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" She questioned. "A little, actually but I don't think I have anything in my bag." He smiled at the girl. She grinned at him then turned to the chest with all of the books and picked them up to place them on the blanket. She then opened the chest and Charlie leaned over to look inside. "What's in there?" He asked her. And she said, "Refreshments. Take anything you like. I've spelled it to keep one side cool for drinks and cold food, and the other side stays room temperature for the dry food. It's like an enchanted mini refrigerator." She laughed at her own words, and Charlie smiled at her. "It has snacks, juice, water and soda that my brother and mom sent me from the States. And some other foods that one of the House Elves snuck to me from the kitchens. They are so kind." She spoke aloud thoughtfully.   
"As are you. The House Elves don't do that for just anyone." Charlie complimented her. "Thank you.. but I think that I need to be kind to everyone. Treat people and creatures how you would like to be treated. With respect and care." She said, and Charlie thought she sounded rather wise. "That's very mature of you." He told her. "Well, they tell us that from the time we start kindergarten in the States." She laughed. "I remember, they even had a sign up labeled, 'The Golden Rule-Treat others how you want to be treated.' In big letters on the wall of the classroom. It's stuck with me ever since." Michaela remembered fondly.   
She then continued to pull out a number of items from the chest. She found a small wrapped platter inside with cut up cheese, crackers, grapes, and some prosciutto, which she handed to Charlie. "Wow, I'm suddenly very hungry. This looks splendid." He said with his mouth already watering. "What would you like to drink?" She asked him. "Water would be fine, love." And she procured two chilled bottles of water with some American brand labeled on them.   
He took it and thanked her. They talked about school and other light topics as they ate, and when they finished, she spelled the stuff away to clean itself and organize it in the chest once more. Then she placed the books back onto the chest. He glanced at it, noticing the number of novels and cartooned comics. "Wow, you really do like to read, don't you?"   
"Quite a bit, yes. These here are some of my favorites." She pulled some back down and Charlie recognized some of the Classics, including several Jane Austen novels. "My mother will adore you. She's a big fan of Jane Austen." Michaela felt nervous suddenly, the idea of meeting Charlie's parents a little daunting. She had heard stories of the matriarch. Both good and terrifying. She once even overheard a Howler that was sent to the twins after a prank had gone wrong and immediately landed them into detention. Mrs. Weasley's voice was permanently etched into her brain. She knew she would never want to get on the bad side of the Mama Bear, that's for sure.   
Charlie laughed at the look on Michaela's face, somehow following her train of thought. "Don't worry, beautiful. With your red hair and kind words, she'll love you like a second daughter." He patted her knee to calm her down, and absentmindedly left his hand there, stroking her leg as they talked.   
The sun was high above them now, indicating the time to be around noon, but Charlie and Michaela made no move to leave. They were comfortable here, alone. The environment was perfect for just relaxing and enjoying one another's company. Charlie had decided to finally lay down, only after Michaela and leaned back with her arms holding her up and stretched out her legs. He took the opportunity to place his head in her lap. It surprised Michaela at first, but she smiled down at him and started to stroke his hair while she gazed out at the lake.   
Charlie was in heaven. Being this close to her, he definitely smelled the lavender from her soap, and the cinnamon she liked to put in her coffee still lingered. He also was in a great spot so he could look up at her face while they talked, as she contently looked at the view laid out before them. So she would have more access to his hair, Charlie took out the tie holding it back and let it spread out across her lap. The light slipping through the trees made it look brighter, and his hair color resembled a burning fire. She couldn't get over the softness of it. "Think you could recommend a good conditioner?" She joked as she twirled a strand of his around her finger. "I could give you the potion my mother makes for the whole family." Charlie confessed to her. "It's honestly way better than anything they sell at the store." Michaela giggled at that. "I admire the dedication you have to making your locks look fabulous." Charlie smiled and said, "That's nothing. Bill has an array of smell good stuff mum sends him a few times a year. He's the dedicated one." He poked fun at his brother's hair care regime.   
"So Love, about that secret of yours.." he tried to slip in casually. "Was this it? I have to agree, it's a fantastic secret but I don't see what it has to do with a Welsh Green." He sat up next to her and stared at her face, noticing the grin spreading across her lips. "Nope. This isn't THE secret. Just one of many." She winked at him. Then Michaela decided to take a pillow, and stretched out on her stomach facing towards the lake. Charlie admired her backside as she did this. She had moved her hair to the right side over her shoulder, and Charlie even thought that the back of her neck looked enticing. He ran his eyes from her cute feet up to her toned calves and thighs. The skirt was only covering enough to keep her sweet ass concealed safely. It ended just below the top of her thighs. At this angle, he could see a shadow leading underneath to what he craved, but he tore his eyes away from the sacred place. They'd only known each other less than 24 hours and Charlie already wanted to marry her and take her to bed.   
Michaela looked back at him. "Grab a pillow, Charlie. This is quite comfy." She then moved her legs a little, bending them at the knees, and propped them up in the air. This movement caused her shirt to ride up a little at the hips. Charlie stared at her curves, transfixed and extremely turned on. Not only because of the delicious handfuls that made him want to grab on and move in behind her. No, it was what was on her right hip that almost caused him to moan at the sight.   
"Love?" He caught her attention. She glanced back again at his face, noticing the dark and lustful look suddenly in his eyes. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze, and witnessed him bite his bottom lip. "What is it, Charlie?" She wondered.   
"I think I know your secret, and it's truly stunning." His eyes were still locked on her hip. As soon as she understood what he meant, she blushed even more and got up quickly to pull down her shirt so it covered her waist better. "You saw nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about." Michaela said, trying to feign ignorance.   
"Michaela, that has to be to sexiest tattoo I've ever seen in my life."  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	7. Let Me Love You

"You're the one I'm feelin' as I'm laying on your chest, Good conversation got me holding my breath  
And I don't normally say this but goddamn you're the best"  
-Ariana Grande feat. Lil Wayne  
~~~  
"Dammit.. I knew I should have worn a baggy t-shirt today." Michaela said more to herself than to Charlie. "Trust me, Love, that would have been a shame because you look bloody fantastic in that top." Charlie replied, giving her a heated glance. Michaela just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose while letting out an exasperated sigh, embarrassed that he saw her tattoo already.  
"You're 16 and you have an amazingly beautiful tattoo of a Welsh Green on one of the sexiest parts of your body. You're basically the most wickedly cool person at Hogwarts." Charlie told her excitedly.   
"I'm glad you think that. McGonagall saw it once when I tripped on my way out of class and my shirt came up a tad. I have never seen such a disapproving look in my life. It felt exactly like my mother being disappointed in me." Michaela confessed to him.   
"So you regret getting it?" Charlie asked, finally understanding her apprehension about showing him the artwork on her body. "Well, no, not exactly. I love it. It makes me feel tough, and beautiful. Even when people look at me like I'm fragile or useless, I just go into my room and see it in the mirror, then I instantly feel like myself again. Unafraid of the world." Said Michaela.   
"I think I mentioned having the secret and almost told you at the party last night because I wanted to impress you.. but then I chickened out because I didn't want you to think poorly of me. A lot of people believe that girls with tattoos are somewhat trashy." she revealed to Charlie. His eyes went wide, surprised at this piece of information. Michaela continued, "I know it's silly to have a such a permanent thing on my body at this age. But I saw a picture of it in a book and fell in love with the image instantly. Then when Ariana was visiting me at my mothers home this past summer, we decided to sneak out and have some fun. I had a friend from my old neighborhood.. he's a wonderful person but kind of runs an illegal side business to make extra money.." Charlie looked instantly worried but Michaela noticed and tried to put him at ease.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing awful. He just makes fake I.D.'s. He gave us free ones since he and I grew up together and hadn't seen me in a while. I didn't want it nor did I ask for it but he said, 'Hey, you never know.' And Ariana being as brave and daring as she is encouraged it. So I said 'Well, fuck it, okay.' And we had them made up. Then later Ari and I went out dancing and passed a tattoo parlor after getting some food. We wanted something to remember our exciting night out on the town, so we agreed to get tattoos together. I had that same book in my purse because I'm an anti social person and carry books with me wherever I go. I showed the tattoo artist the photo and he did it exactly as is." Michaela took a big breath finally after finishing the long explanation. Charlie just stared at her in awe.   
"You okay, there?" Michaela asked, worried about his response to what she just told him. Suddenly Charlie had a huge grin on his face. "That story was fucking wild and I think you're the woman of my dreams." He declared without a doubt. This made Michaela blush at his confession. "So, may I see it? If that's okay with you?.. I didn't get the best look at all of it." Charlie asked hesitantly. Michaela felt her cheeks and ears get even more heated at the suggestion but nevertheless agreed to it. She kneeled back down next to Charlie on the blanket, and Charlie immediately felt like his heart had gone into his throat. He was nervous, the sudden intimacy of the situation almost intimidating. She was kneeling right in front of him, close enough that he could just barely reach his hand out to pull her in for a kiss, and even though he was kneeling as well on the blanket, the image of her on her knees brought him back to his shower fantasy from last night. The girl in front of him was practically an angel sent to earth just for him. Granted, she was one who liked to say the word 'fuck' occasionally and had a dragon tattoo and danced like a seductress, but still. She was the perfect mix of both naughty and innocent and Charlie was entranced by every little thing she did.   
The movement from Michaela slowly pulling up the edge of her shirt to reveal the soft skin of her stomach brought him back to the present. She glanced up at him and then looked away nervously. He looked down at the tattoo and was floored by the detail. "I believe I've read the same book as you, Love.. I've seen this image before. It's perfect.." Charlie said breathlessly in admiration as he took in the earthy brownish-green color of the dragons' scales, the detail being impeccable. The claws held a golden egg in its grip, just like the book had pictured. The size of the tattoo itself was surprising on her young body. He's sure it had to be a bit larger than his hand at least.. but then again he wasn't even seeing the dragon in its entirety, as the rest of the tail was buried underneath the skirt she wore.   
His breath hitched as she brazenly pulled down the edge of her skirt. Charlie couldn't believe that she was showing him all of the tattoo. He had never been more turned on before, all the other times he's become aroused seemed insignificant. Even actually having intercourse with his ex didn't compare to the arousal Michaela was causing Charlie, just by showing her bare skin to him.   
Michaela's shirt was folded up just above her cute belly button. He noticed her figure was almost an hourglass shape, with her tiny waist and curvy hips on display. She unbuttoned her skirt and pulled the zipper down halfway, and Charlie felt like he was going to pass out. He wanted to work with Dragons for a living, and faced concussions and possible death every time he played a game of Quidditch, but gift him the girl of his dreams partially naked, and he almost faints.   
Michaela then slowly shifted the right side of her skirt down. Charlie saw the rest of the beautiful dragon, but right in the middle of the tattooed tail was a bit of red lace interrupting the picture. He didn't mind it though.. the little red thong stood out against the green of the dragon and the white of her skin. The bottom of the tail ended about 3 inches below the waistband of the barely-there garment.   
Without even thinking, Charlie reached out to touch the bottom of the tattoo. It was as if he was in a trance, all he could think about was feeling her skin. Michaela was enraptured by Charlie, not caring that he was about to intimately feel her body without her voicing permission. She wanted him to touch her more than she was willing to openly admit. This was the most sexual and scandalous thing she had ever done, if she was being honest with herself. Letting a boy touch her below her waist. She hadn't even kissed him yet but felt the burning need to feel his hands on her body. If she pulled her skirt down anymore for him he would see her desire drenching the panties she wore..  
Charlie's fingertips finally made contact with Michaela's skin, sending arousing energy coursing from her hip to her clit. It was intense for her, and made her gasp as she bit her bottom lip.. She was so turned on that all he had to do was offer to touch her some more and she would help him with anything he craved. But she wasn't about to tell him that..  
After holding his fingertips against her skin for a few moments, Charlie used his thumb to trace the shape of the tattoo. His hand then dipped lower to slightly caress and embrace the outside of her thigh that was hidden by her skirt, and then sensually ran it back up to her hip.. Both Michaela and Charlie were silent, scared to be the one to speak first. They moved a little closer to one another, feeling a magnetic pull they couldn't quite ignore.. Charlie then leaned his forehead against Michaela's, but had closed his eyes and then gripped her hip like he was trying to restrain himself. From what, Michaela was unsure. She had never been in a situation like this before, but she knew enough to realize that they wanted each other. So badly.   
Charlie took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to find her green eyes staring back into his own. At this moment, he was suddenly overcome with emotion, feeling everything he had felt since meeting her last night, all at once. "Charlie.." he barely heard Michaela, her voice was so low and sweet sounding but held an enormous amount of power over him. When she whispered his name, the sound made him feel so happy that he wanted to cry, and something inside him broke free. A single thought, yelling above all the others racing through his head.   
"Love.." was all he was able to get out. Michaela thought he was calling her by the sweet endearment that she adored, but he was actually saying what he was feeling, realizing too late he had spoken it aloud. They both felt like they were dreaming but neither wanted to wake up..   
Never letting go of his hold on her delectable hip, where his thumb was now running along the band of her thong, Charlie then slid his other hand up her left side. It went to run up her back and then his strong and calloused hand hugged the back of her neck for a moment, moving to finally rest on her left cheek. Charlie felt the warmth there, and he loved how heated he could make her body feel.   
Michaela closed the gap between their bodies, but right before doing so, Charlie glanced down her face to her lips and then her gorgeous chest, noticing how hard her little, mouthwatering nipples were through her shirt.. It was warm enough in the protected clearing to feel like a nice spring day, so Charlie knew she wasn't cold, but aroused. And he had been the one to make her feel that way.   
This final thought made him extremely hard and his cock ached and twitched, wanting to be touched by no one but her. All he wanted was her.. As Michaela put the rest of her body up against him, she pressed her chest into his, and brought their hips together as she wrapped her arms around his back and stared into his eyes.   
"Charlie, I.." was all she could whisper before he went in to kiss her lips. He was gentle, sweet, but the kiss itself was searing into her soul. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Charlie groaned low into her mouth, showing the need he felt for her touch. He deepened their kiss, causing Michaela to let out the most delicious sounding moan Charlie had ever heard. He couldn't help but grind his hips into hers and she felt his arousal for the first time, heavy and hard against her thigh.   
It made her gasp lightly, which made Charlie smile proudly to himself, but she didn't want to stop kissing him, loving the contact and energy she felt from the handsome man kneeling in front of her. Michaela went to wrap her arms around his neck and her fingers went into his long hair, trying to bring him closer into her body and lips even though there was no space left between them. Charlie then moved his arms to embrace her body, and she arched her back against his touch, her soft breasts pressing even more into his strong chest.   
He leaned backwards, holding her body against his own until he softly landed on the pillows behind them, never breaking their kiss. He stretched out his legs on the blanket and kept Michaela on top of him.  
Michaela giggled into his mouth, enjoying the new position. The sound of it made Charlie smile again, and she felt his grin on her lips.  
She then bravely took the next step, as her tongue slowly sought entrance into his mouth. He happily accepted it, becoming even more turned on by her confident initiative than he thought was physically possible at this point. Michaela's tongue moved about his own just as sensually and gracefully as she had danced on him the night before. The taste was just as good as he would have hoped, noticing again the hint of cinnamon from her coffee and the sweet, refreshing grapes they had for lunch.   
Still leaning down to kiss him, Michaela shifted her body to where she was straddling Charlie, much to his surprised delight. He felt her legs part over him and Charlie ran his hands over the tops of her thighs leading them back up to her hips, feeling the smoothness of them. As his fingers felt her tiny skirt that had ridden up around her waist, Charlie also immediately sensed the delicious warmth coming from in between her thighs, and the fabric that barely covered her pussy.  
He wanted so badly to look down but didn't want to break the contact his mouth was making with Michaela's. Charlie was in absolute paradise.. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they were probably going too fast, but this beautiful woman was slowly grinding against his erection and he couldn't think straight at all.   
Michaela then broke the kiss, but her soft lips began making their way down Charlie's neck, driving him wildly mad with need. She felt his hard length in between her thighs through his pants, and her scantily clad pussy wantonly rubbed against him, wanting to relieve the tension she was feeling.   
Without much thought, Charlie somehow picked Michaela up by grabbing her thighs that were stretched around his waist, flipped both him and her around, gently laying Michaela down.   
Charlie wanted to return the favor, and hovered over Michaela while he started to kiss on her neck, making the girl moan even more. "Oh my god, Charlie, that feels so good.." she whispered in his ear, eyes closed in ecstasy. This encouraged him, and he tasted the side of her neck with his tongue and followed it with a love bite, eliciting another gorgeous sounding moan from Michaela.   
"And you taste so good, Beautiful." He told her as he closed the space in between her legs with his hips and started on the other side of her neck, their clothes the only thing keeping their bodies apart. Charlie felt her hand start to caress his side, underneath his shirt, and he felt like he could almost cum from the small gesture, so he playfully took her hands and pinned them above her head, partially just trying to avoid an embarrassing explanation..  
This made Michaela giggle, and she jokingly whined out, "Charlie, that's not fair. I want to touch you as well.." And proceeded to try to wiggle against him, only furthering his need for release as her sweet and sinful figure moved against his own so perfectly.   
Charlie planted small but satisfying kisses along her collar bone, dipping down near the top of her cleavage, and Michaela held her breath, but he worked his way back up near her ear. He lightly took her right earlobe between his teeth, and licked her there as well.. "It may be a little wrong of me to say this, Michaela, but you look so fucking attractive with your body pinned underneath me." Charlie told her before finally taking her lips again, kissing her heatedly.  
His hands released her arms, and slid down to her shoulders. Charlie continued to kiss her with even more passion than their first kiss, and slid the straps to her shirt off of her freckled shoulders. He kissed his way back down her neck and over to her right shoulder, giving Michaela goosebumps and causing her to shiver slightly..  
Everything felt so good between the two of them, and Michaela knew she wanted more, but as Charlie started to slide the top of her shirt down even lower, she suddenly got nervous.. "Charlie, I.. I think we should-" she stumbled over her words as Charlie continued to kiss her neck and down to the top of her chest. "Yes, Love? Everything okay?" He pulled away, stopping just in time, as her shirt was barely covering the tips of her breasts.   
She looked stunning. Her hair was laid out across the pillow, lips looked slightly swollen from all the kisses he had given them. Michaela's cheeks, neck and the top of her breasts were a beautiful pink color from the heat happening between them. He looked into her eyes, and he saw desire, but also worry hiding there. Charlie brought his hand to her cheek and stroked her there, trying to reassure her.   
"You can tell me anything, Michaela. No matter what you're feeling, we can stop or continue on with whatever you want. I just wanna make you happy."  
Charlie confessed to her, sensing her hesitation. "I'm not sure what has made me so drawn to you, but I can't stop thinking about you.. I've never had feelings for anyone that were so intense. We've probably gone too far for just having met last night but I feel consumed by you.." he told her quickly, then winced, realizing he just blurted all that out.  
Charlie had his eyes shut, silently wishing for a rock to fall on his head and put him out of his misery, embarrassed for having revealed so much of his feelings towards Michaela.   
He then felt a hand on his cheek as well, and he opened his eyes to peer at her reaction. She had a bigger blush than before but a kind smile on her face. "That was the nicest.. and most romantic thing anyone has ever told me.." Michaela whispered shyly. "All I ever want to do now is shower you with sweet words and romance, gorgeous." Charlie winked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "But can you tell me what you're feeling? Please?.. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I'm sure me trying to pull your top down isn't helping things."  
"Everything feels amazing, Charlie.. You're perfect and so incredibly handsome that I can't wrap my mind around why you would want to give any attention to me. I'm drawn to you as well. You have the best personality out of anyone I've met.." She paused, unsure of how to phrase what she needed to say next.  
"It was your laugh." Charlie stated. "I'm sorry, what about my laugh?" Michaela asked, confused at the new direction of conversation. "Well, it was your laugh that lead me to lay eyes on you, at the party when you were sitting with Ariana. But when I saw you smile from across the room, it seemed as if you were smiling, just for me.." Charlie recalled fondly. "It took my breath away. Your laugh, smile and beauty drew me in. Your kindness and personality were it for me. I don't know you completely but I want to know all of you and never stop."  
Michaela didn't know how to respond to that. All she knew is that she was falling for Charlie Weasley, fast and hard. He kissed her again as she laid beneath him contemplating what he just said to her. "You look rather cute when you wrinkle your forehead like that, Love" He told her and rolled off of her to lay by her side, and then pulled her into his chest while gazing into her eyes. "You are too sweet to be real." She told him. "Well I'm real and I'm here." He smiled at her.   
"I just realized something.." she said suddenly. "Hmm, yes?" Charlie asked dreamily, just holding her while having her scent envelop him. "You said you saw me from across the room.. does that mean when you sat down on the steps and then eventually turned around to talk to me, you were originally planning on doing that all along? Meeting on the stairs wasn't accidental?" Michaela giggled sweetly.   
Charlie blushed at being found out. "You caught me." He dipped his head down, smiling but feeling self-conscious. She was the one to kiss him now, and it felt so good to Charlie that he found himself wrapping her into his arms again, pushing their bodies into one another to show how much they needed the other. Michaela broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes, trying to catch her breath a little. "I love that you wanted to meet me.. I've never felt wanted before like this." She said truthfully.   
"I find that hard to believe, Beautiful, because you're fucking intoxicating to me and I've never wanted anything more in my life before." He said and kissed her once more. "Charlie, I think I need to tell you something.. from what I was trying to say earlier." She said after kissing him back, finally working up the nerve after hearing about his feelings towards her. "I'm sorry, I keep interrupting you. Tell me what's on your mind." He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead, wanting to make her feel supported and comfortable.  
"I've never done anything like this before.." she said to him quietly. "Never done what, Michaela?" He questioned, a little confused but wanting her to continue. Her face was as red as he had ever seen it before.. and he felt her tense up in his arms. "Please, don't laugh.. or think I'm silly. You see, I've only made out once or twice before with an ex boyfriend. It was a guy from Hufflepuff, a year older than us.. he broke up with me because I wouldn't go further with him. I was scared because I was barely 15 at the time. I wanted to take things slow. It was my first relationship.. I haven't dated anyone since." She revealed to him, looking sad thinking about the memory, and nervous. "What's his name? He deserves to have his arse kicked. What a ridiculous reason to break up with you. No one should treat you that way." Charlie was upset at the idea of this guy trying to force himself on this angel. His angel.   
"I'm not worried about that part anymore, Charlie. He was a horrible guy and now he doesn't even acknowledge me anymore. I'd rather not associate with someone like him. It's behind me now.." she trailed off. "But I told you about him for a reason. Do you see where I'm going with this?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't have to outright say it. Charlie thought for a moment, and then it hit him. She truly was an angel, innocent as fresh snow. And he was literally trying to seduce her there in the clearing. Less than a day after meeting her.  
"I'm such a fucking git." Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and frowned. "I can't believe how much I've been trying to pressure you. I should have asked. I should have taken it slower. Are you okay? I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again." He rolled on his back and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head at the thought of ruining possibly the best thing to ever happen to him.   
With his eyes still closed, he felt movement beside him. She had propped herself up onto her elbow, and placed an arm around his stomach. "Charlie, look at me." She requested.   
He peeked through his fingers and noticed she didn't seem upset. She actually had a small smile on her face.  
"You have been more kind and considerate to me in one day than that asshole has ever probably been to any girl that has had the misfortune of knowing him." She stated knowingly, then caressed his side and kissed his cheek. "Charlie, I know we should probably slow down, but I haven't been this attracted to anyone before. Everything you were doing to me felt amazing. It felt.. right. With Carter, it felt wrong. It was the wrong place, wrong time and wrong guy. He didn't care for me. He only wanted sex." Michaela said. "I don't feel that with you, Charlie. Kindness and respect for me just emanates from you. I have never felt more safe and cared for with anyone else. I trust you."   
Charlie felt pride, and hope, burst through him. He still had a chance with her. She thought he was right for her. "This has to be the happiest day of my life. Honestly." And he kissed her, wanting to share this joyful feeling spreading through him with Michaela.   
Though when they separated, a thought struck Charlie in his gut. "Carter? Carter Hawthorn? The Hufflepuff prick in 7th year? That's who tried to force himself on you?" He asked, visibly upset, and sat up suddenly. "I'm going to kill him."  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	8. Kiss Me

"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, and with a feeling I'll forget I'm in love now"  
-Ed Sheeran  
~~~  
"I can't believe that womanizing bastard. As if all the other girls that fall prey to him aren't enough." Charlie was pacing around the clearing now, as Michaela stood up, trying to calm him down. "Charlie, what are you talking about? I'm fine. Carter tried but I stopped it before it went any further. He broke up with me afterwards, so nothing ever happened. And that was over a year ago." She told him, trying to ease his nerves.   
"Just the thought of him trying that with you is hard to think about.. he's already played with so many girls emotions. He just takes what he wants and leaves them. I couldn't imagine him possibly hurting you that way. I don't even know how the fucker got into Hufflepuff to be honest. That's the last house he should be in." He said angrily.   
"Charlie, I know he's an awful excuse for a Hufflepuff but why are you taking this so personally?.." Michaela questioned him. "Because he's hurt two of my friends, and he brags about his sexual conquests to his buddies and his Quidditch teammates. It's utterly disgusting. He's a pig." He explained to her. "And I've been waiting to kick his arse for years."   
"I understand wanting to defend your friends. I didn't know about all the other girls.. he was playing me too, I'm guessing." Michaela looked sad for a moment. "He was nice enough to begin with but people can still be horrible and charming at the same time. But that doesn't give you an excuse to be violent. I'm sure now he has enough of a reputation that people know to avoid him as a potential love interest. As I said earlier, I'm fine. I emerged unscathed from the beast, so to speak."   
Charlie looked at her apologetically, and said "I'm sorry.. I know you're right." He ranked his fingers through his long hair, feeling somewhat defeated. "But I just don't understand how other men can be so horrible to women and get away with it. It sickens me.. I just think about my sister coming to Hogwarts eventually and me not being here to protect her from someone like him."   
"Charlie, she's a Weasley. I've met a good amount of you, and I've heard your mothers intimidating voice through a Howler. Your sister has the biggest supportive army behind her back, and she's learning from the best group of brothers anyone could ask for." She said with a reassuring smile on her face. "And I'm assuming she's a red head like the rest of her family. Us gingers are born with fire in our veins. We can take on anyone, and defend ourselves."   
Charlie grinned at Michaela, realizing how right she was. He admired her strength and ability to see the brighter side of things, and stay so calm in stressful situations.. 'Could I fall any harder for this girl?' He thought to himself. He definitely couldn't wait to find out..  
"I'm excited for you to meet Ginny. She's going to love you." Charlie pulled Michaela into a hug and kissed her forehead. "You'll be like the older sister she wishes all of her brothers were." He added jokingly. This elicited a giggle from Michaela.  
"Thanks for adding to my already inflated ego." She winked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Charlie looked into her eyes, holding her gaze there a few moments. "What, is there something on my face?" She touched her hand to her cheek, smiling but feeling confused.   
He lightly shook his head while pulling her to sit down next to him on the blankets, and said "No, nothing is on your beautiful face, Love.. I was just thinking about what you told me before I got upset about Huffleprick." Charlie chuckled a little at the nickname he gave to Carter but blushed.   
"Good name, it suits him." Michaela giggled but looked at Charlie's face, concern etching her features. "What about 'it' Charlie?.." She hesitantly asked. "I know you said it's okay, but I feel guilty about pressuring you." He stated, feeling ashamed. "Thinking about Carter trying to take advantage of you.. and seeing how I touched you first, being the one initiating it all.. I'm not much better than him." He sighed and fell back onto the pillows.   
Michaela peered down at him, thinking hard about what to say next. "Charlie.. you're better than him in every way." She said kindly. "Also, you are far superior at kissing than he is. Believe me." Michaela put her hand over her mouth trying to conceal a laugh. Charlie raised an eyebrow, not convinced but feeling a little better from Michaela's compliment.   
As he was still laying down, without a word or a warning, Michaela moved to straddle him as she had before. "What are you doing?.." Charlie asked a little hesitantly, scared to touch her again in this position after what he had learned. Michaela leaned down, giving Charlie a perfect view of her cleavage, then kissed him, slow and sensually. He gulped nervously, and she felt him harden beneath her, which made her smile knowingly. "Michaela.. I-I'm so s-sorry. I didn't mean for tha-" he stuttered and stopped as quickly as he started because she teasingly worked her lap over his aching cock, which was raging right now, needing attention.   
Michaela stopped suddenly, and Charlie choked out a groan, needing relief and being firmly denied. She took his hands and placed them on her hips, kissing him again, loving the feeling of being in control. "Charlie?" was all she said as she placed her hands on his chest, and she had his undivided attention. "Yes, Michaela?" He whispered, worried about how his voice would sound. He couldn't think straight right now with her on top of him like this.   
"Why are you so scared of me being a virgin? You weren't worried about it before." She said calmly. "I don't want to hurt you." He told the truth, surprised that's what he was worried about. Charlie wasn't completely sure about it until he said it aloud.   
Michaela took a deep breath. "Carter would have hurt me. He wouldn't have taken the time to be careful. I feel like you're going to be different with me." She stated bluntly. "I like you. Your hands make me melt.. you are the sexiest guy I've ever seen, Charlie, and for some reason you care about me too, and worry about how I feel. I think it's sweet that you want to be so cautious, but I liked how you were earlier.. your confidence and the way you handle my body is hot."   
He still looked unsure, but Michaela went on. "I may be a virgin, Charlie, but I'm not an angel." This made his eyes go wide. "You are to me. And I'm not a virgin, Michaela. You deserve someone better. Things went badly with my last girlfriend.. I didn't care about her enough in the end and now she despises me. I don't want you to hate me too."   
"I don't think I ever could hate you.." she whispered. "And I think what we're feeling for one another is on an entire different level than your last relationship."   
"Your body and soul is so innocent and pure.. you're perfect. I'm not sure if I'm capable of-" she cut Charlie off with another kiss. "Again, Charlie. I'm no angel. My mind isn't completely innocent.. And we're both human. Stop putting me on a pedestal. I have urges too, you know?.. And, you may be a gentleman at heart but I know you have certain feelings for me too.. Needs that you desire to be met." she said as she moved her body against him. "And have more faith in yourself.. I mean, you are a Gryffindor. Show me that side of you.. please?" She smiled at him, shy yet seductive as she begged.   
Charlie fought against his natural urges to flip her onto her back and take her, but still decided to sit up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. He embraced her and kissed her hotly, and Michaela moved her sweet body up against his, tangling her fingers into his hair and moaned against his mouth. But then he broke the kiss, and Michaela actually huffed and pouted. "You are adorable when you don't get your way. I'm going to enjoy learning everything about you.." He whispered into her ear and nipped at her neck, making her gasp. "Why did you stop? I thought I was actually making progress with you." She tried to hide her smile, faking her anger by trying to frown but couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped.   
"Love, I want you. We both know that. But I'm going to make you wait a little. The suspense is fun." He told her, watching an actual frown form on her lovely face. "And I'm not going to jump you immediately, no matter how much I'm dying to.." he said as he trailed his eyes over her delicious body.  
"You deserve to be treated like a queen. I'm going to make sure that I show you everything properly.." he told her, his voice going even lower, while his need for her body hadn't ceased, and still felt hard and thick through his pants. He ran his hands down her back, and then gripped her tight ass through her denim skirt, kneading it slowly and causing her to moan. "I'm going to take my time with you.." he kissed up the opposite side of her neck, whispering into her other ear, "and make you say my name over and over."   
He kissed her hard on the mouth afterwards, conveying his promise through his lips. Michaela wanted him so badly, right then and there, but what he was promising sounded so good she knew she would have to wait. And Charlie would make it worth the wait.   
"Also," He said after their lips parted, "I have two hours before I have to be at practice. Let's go fill that head of yours with knowledge, shall we, Love?" He smirked at her surprised face. "You've got to be kidding me, Charlie. How do you expect me to study after that?" She groaned unhappily.   
"We'll figure it out. A promise is a promise." He winked and kissed her cheek. They gathered their things and leisurely walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	9. Cliff's Edge

"Got no turning back, so I'ma flirt with that,  
Get a little closer, get a little closer"  
-Hayley Kiyoko  
~~~  
After Michaela had grabbed her books from her dormitory, she and Charlie decided to go to the library to study for a little while. Still holding hands on the way there earned them a few odd looks from their fellow classmates passing by, finding them to be an odd pair seeing as the the two were never seen around the other until now. They chose to ignore the stares, or rather, they didn't see them, as they were too consumed with one another to notice.   
Thankfully the library wasn't as busy. Charlie and Michaela found a secluded part to study at, far away from everyone else and most importantly, hidden away from Madam Pince as well. They whispered back and forth while Charlie shared his notes. They were on the same level but in a different scheduled class. Charlie then helped quiz Michaela on some of the material, taking his promise seriously to help her, even though his mind would sometimes drift away as he thought about all of the things he wanted to do to her body. He even contemplated skipping practice and dragging her back to the clearing, but Michaela asked him a question about a potion and he cleared his head of the dirty thoughts to focus.  
After feeling like they had studied enough, they just stayed seated and leaned into each other, with Charlie's arm around her shoulders as they talked about small things. They weren't ready to separate yet, neither wanting to leave and go back to their dorms. Charlie had to go to the Quidditch pitch soon but was trying to make the time with Michaela last a little bit longer. Then Charlie had an idea.  
"Why don't you come watch us practice?" He asked her hopefully. "Aren't all of your practices closed off?.." she scratched her head trying to remember. "Yes, but I'm the captain. I can make an exception." He grinned at her, rubbing his hands together in an evil scientist-like manner. "There you go, abusing your privileges, Captain Prefect." She smirked and crossed her arms. "Hey, lady, that's MR. Captain Prefect to you." Charlie joked with Michaela, enjoying the silly nature of the conversation.   
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, dear Charles. I don't wanna annoy your teammates, even if I happen to be best friends with two of them." She winked playfully at him. "And besides, I need to go meet up with Ariana before y'all go practice to check on how she's doing. I haven't seen her since last night and I promised we'd talk today. Then I have a date with the last few chapters of my novel before going to dinner."   
"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone, then." He huffed in an exaggerated way but smiled at her to show he was kidding. "I can see you at dinner though. And I believe my day is wide open tomorrow." Michaela said to Charlie. "Sounds good to me, beautiful." He said, trying to flirt a little as he trailed his fingers across her bare thigh while they made plans.   
Michaela bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan. Pince had ears like a bat, and she didn't want her and Charlie getting detention.. "You are driving me wild, can't you hold off until later?" She pleaded, but still had fire in her eyes.   
"I'm not sure, Love. I kinda enjoy it when you beg me.." he replied, eyes darkening as he toyed with the hem of her skirt.   
"Hmm.. Charlie, I'm beginning to believe you're going to be the one who can't hold off.." she quipped, then stood up. "Yeah, we'll see about that." He grinned and pulled her back down, but onto his lap, kissing her quietly and full of passion on his part. He let her face go from his mouth, and Michaela immediately brought her fingers up to feel her lips, gasping for air as she did so. Charlie watched her reaction with a grin on his face, obviously proud of himself.   
Michaela leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear, and said "I'm going to make you regret that, Charlie. You're going to be the one begging me when I'm through with you.." Then sent kisses down his neck, which he was only able to feel for less than a minute before she got up quickly and left without a goodbye. All she did was glance back at him and blew a kiss on her way out of the library, and he watched her ass sway as she exited. He was indeed a goner.  
•••  
Michaela found Ariana sitting by a window facing out into the courtyard, reading over a note of some sort, blushing intensely as she absorbed the information. "Hey Ari, you okay?" She asked her, curious and worried about her friend. "More than okay. I have a date!" Ariana giggled happily, and leaned back against the window holding the note to her chest.   
"Oh please say it's with Ryan, you two looked so perfect together last night." Michaela squealed but tried to whisper her words, excited for her friend. Ariana took her hands and nodded quickly. "It is! We danced so much last night, and he kissed me on the cheek before the party got broken up. He just owled me this note an hour ago. I swear I've reread it a dozen times since I've received it."   
"He's going to meet me tomorrow and we're going to grab a butterbeer together. Oh, I need to pick out an outfit!" She suddenly thought. Michaela smiled, enjoying seeing this side of her friend. "Hey, Michaela, where were you all day, by the way?" Ariana squinted her eyes at the red head, smirking with a suspicious look on her face.   
"Um.. you know. Around? Studying and stuff." Michaela said nervously, unsure of how to tell Ariana about the intense day she had. "Your face matches, well, everything you're wearing, including your hair." Ari told her, laughing a little as she twirled a curl from Michaela's pony tail and pointed out her reddened cheeks.   
Michaela gulped, and her friend didn't even have to wait for a response. "Oooooh boy, I'm going to have fun teasing Charlie at practice in a few minutes."   
"Shhhh. Don't tell him that you know, I'm not even sure where we stand yet." Ariana gave Michaela a look of doubt, and laughed, not believing her one bit.  
"I've already had Tonks come up to me this morning and tell me that you two were 'head over heels in love, so expect wedding invitations shortly.' And then she mentioned something about you hiding a Welsh Green in the forest and left for Zonko's without another word."  
Michaela smacked her hand to her forehead and groaned. "Jesus Christ, that didn't take long, did it?"  
"I thought it was rather sweet. I think she's really rooting for you and Charlie." Ariana said. "Yeah, Tonks is growing on me. I just didn't realize other people knew Charlie and I liked one another.." she pondered. "Have we been that noticeable?"   
"Well, you spent most of the party talking to one another, and then danced with him. Tess and I noticed he walked you out afterwards. And then you disappear all morning. I'd say a few people were bound to notice something going on." Her friend raised her eyebrows suggestively. "So, you and Weasley snogged, right?"  
"Ariana, come on, we just met." Michaela said, trying to hide the fact that a lot more than kissing almost happened, not wanting her friend to think poorly of her. "Oh, come off it. This isn't the 1800's. Girls can fuck a bloke on the first date and no one will care. At least not anyone that matters to you in life. You can do what you want with your body, as long as you're happy and comfortable. And if you want some handsome and muscled Charlie Weasley action to rock your world, then go for it." Ariana said bluntly, encouraging Michaela.   
"You know I love you, right? You are the only reason I have the courage to do anything fun in my life." Michaela told her, giving her a hug. "That's not true. You have it in you. I just give you a loving shove off the cliff every now and then." Ariana hugged her back and smiled. "So?..." Ari prodded, and a huge grin appeared on Michaela's face. "I knew it! Yes! Oh man, you needed this. And who would have thought that us joking about getting new guys in our life last night would have it happen so quickly for us. It's like fate intervened." She said dreamily. "I am surprised. I completely forgot about that until now." Michaela giggled.   
"You want to know the best part about Charlie falling in love with you?" Ariana mentioned. "He's not in love with me.." Michaela blushed at the thought. "If he's not right now, he will be soon. You're 'stunning' to him, remember? Besides, I haven't seen Charlie talk to another girl that way, ever. Even when he was with that dreadful Natalia, he never looked at her the way he looked at you last night. He's got it bad for you, Michaela." She told her truthfully. "And I think you feel the same way, if that seemingly permanent blush on your cheeks is any indication."   
Michaela leaned back against the window too, and sighed. "He's amazing, Ari. He's a gentleman, but there's this raw energy to him that's pulling me in.. and fuck. He kisses me like I'm the only air source left on Earth. He's so hot I can barely think straight when I'm around him. We're going to hang out again tomorrow, and I think we're sitting together tonight at dinner." Michaela confessed to her.  
"Just ride the Weasley wave. Go with the flow and you'll be doing just fine, sis." Ariana called her by the nick name they've had for each other since first year.   
"Anyways, as I was saying, the best part about Charlie DEFINITELY falling in love with YOU," she emphasized, exaggerating more than needed, "is that I can be late for Quidditch and our dear ginger-haired captain can't say shit. All I have to do is mention you and he'll melt, I'm sure. Which is perfect, because I'm late right now. I'll see you later, I need outfit opinions before my daaaaate." Ariana sung this last word joyfully, gave Michaela a chaste kiss on the cheek along with a quick hug and ran off to practice.   
Michaela just sighed again. 'It's been a crazy day..' she thought to herself, then walked off to her favorite spot back inside the Common Room to get lost in her novel for the next hour or so before dinner.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	10. While We're Young

"Tellin' everybody you're mine and I like it  
And I really hope you don't mind, I can't fight it  
No, you know I cannot hide it 'cause I am so excited  
That I finally decided on you"  
-Jhené Aiko  
~~~  
"Can we start practice already, Charlie? I have things to do. It's still Saturday." One of his younger male Quidditch teammates pleaded with him, seeing as Ariana was 10 minutes late. Charlie shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes a little, somewhat annoyed that he was getting a late start. He wanted to shower and get into the Great Hall to see Michaela. But now practice was going to take longer and he vowed they were going to work a full hour today as to prepare for next weeks game.   
"I'll give her one more minute and then we'll start, okay Kingery?" He tried to sound optimistic but everyone around him just groaned. "I'm going to kick her butt later, she's never late." Tess said from beside him. "Yeah, make it a double order for me too while you're at it, Tess." He joked.   
"Okay, okay, sorry I'm late" Ariana ran up, not looking flustered at all, and the girl received half-hearted boo's and thumbs down from all around. "What, I said I'm sorry. I mean, I'm hardly ever late, cut me some slack.." She glanced over at Charlie and Tess, but then smirked. "I- uh, had to help Michaela with something was all. I hope that was alright, Captain?" Tess let out a snort from the look Charlie gave Ariana, as his face was turning beet-red at the mention of her name.   
"Um.. I-is s-she Okay?" He choked out and tried to clear his throat, noticing the stares everyone was giving him all of a sudden. "Everything good?" He tried to ask casually. "Everything is great, never been better." Ariana gave Charlie a shit-eating grin and he knew she knew something was up between himself and her best friend. Charlie just sighed and leaned his head back, staring into the sky for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts quickly, and then put his metaphorical Captain hat back on. "Okay, everyone, let's get started! We don't want to be here all day."   
•••  
After practice, Charlie was tired but felt much better, and thought that his team had a good chance at winning next week. He was on his way back to his dormitory to shower and get ready for dinner, not watching where he was going, and ran into his new favorite person. "Whoa, uh, hey beautiful, I didn't think I'd be seeing you so quickly. Couldn't stay away?" He flirted immediately, almost like a reflex. He loved seeing Michaela blush and this time was no different.   
Michaela smiled, eying Charlie a little up and down, noticing how he looked. She blushed, but tried to act calm and cool, leaning her shoulder against the wall and crossing her arms. He chuckled at her demeanor, then mimicked her. This made her giggle and finally respond to him. "Not that being around you isn't enjoyable, but I was just on my way back from dropping off a thank you note to my brother for the care package he sent me. Now tell me, Charles, do you always practice for Quidditch shirtless?" Michaela grinned up at him, curious.   
Charlie realized too late that he hadn't put his shirt back on from earlier, as it was covered in sweat and dirt from taking a small hit and rolling off of his broom onto the ground. He wasn't hurt, but his shirt had ripped a little and then it got too hot outside so he just took it off for the rest of practice.   
"Eh, I just got a little too hot outside earlier. It's unseasonably warm for the beginning of October, isn't it?" He said to her, feeling kind of embarrassed. This wasn't how he wanted to appear shirtless around her for the first time, all sweaty and dirty.   
Michaela wasn't going to complain though.. the more she looked the more she couldn't even begin to tear her eyes away. "Yeah, it's a little toasty, I'm sure. Especially if you're out there exercising in it." She rubbed a hand at the back of her neck, still not making eye contact with Charlie, which made him quirk his brow in confusion.  
"Michaela, my eyes are up here.." he laughed while playfully snapping his fingers in front of her face, drawing her out of her trance. "Oh, god I'm sorry.."   
"Like what you see?" He smiled at her and his eyes darkened when she finally looked at him.   
Michaela bit her bottom lip for a moment, then gave up and said, "Charlie, you are fucking ripped. I could tell you were in shape from your arm muscles but I couldn't even begin to fathom the abs your were hiding under your clothes.." she said, staring him down again. She was oddly turned on by the messy look he was sporting. His hair was tied back but a few strands were falling out again, sticking to his forehead a little. Sweat was glistening on his skin, and the dirt made him look rugged.   
He had his practice shirt slung over his left shoulder, and she looked down even further, noticing how well his pants fit him. They hung to his hips, and Michaela licked her lips a little when she saw his V-cut abs, leading down below his belt..  
"Holy shit.." was all she could say, awestruck. Charlie chuckled lowly, leaned over and whispered, "If you're going to eye fuck me here in the hallway, Love, at least buy me dinner first."   
"Okay, next time we go to the Three Broomsticks, lunch is on me.." She said seriously, boldly tracing her finger down his torso, still somewhat in a daze. "For now I'll be fine just eating with you tonight at school. Your table or mine?" He asked as he took her hand away from his abs and held it in his own, bringing her fingers up to his lips to kiss.   
"Your table is good.." Michaela told him as a thought dawned on her. "Charlie, I think our friends are going to ask questions about us."  
"What kind of questions do you think?" He asked. "Ones I'm not sure how to answer.." she said vaguely. "Well, I'll try to help with whatever questions come up. It'll be alright." He told her as he went to caress her cheek. "Now, sweetheart, are you also possibly having questions about us?.." he inquired.  
"Maybe.." she looked down nervously. "Like?.." he asked, prodding her for more information. "I feel silly asking you this, because I know there's this obvious attraction between us, yet it's barely been a day since we've been acquainted, but... Are you wanting there to be an 'us' soon? Officially?"  
Charlie looked at the sweet and beautiful girl standing in front of him, and he knew without a doubt in his mind that he would never be able to stop thinking about Michaela. She was looking at him, so full of hope, and he realized he'd been wrapped around her finger since the first conversation he had with her.   
He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, then said "Michaela, I know we almost threw all caution to the wind earlier.. I need you to understand thats not how I usually am. I like to get to know a girl as friends first, eventually start dating and then see where it goes. But there's something about you that makes me want to skip all of that. I have this need to learn everything about you, but I'm simultaneously fighting off the urge to take you my bed and taste every curve of your body while I discover what your voice sounds like when you climax. I'm not thinking straight but I need to if I'm going to do this right and treat you right. I fully intend on dating you and taking you home to meet my parents. I don't want to see anyone else but you, Love."   
His declaration left Michaela speechless. Her cute face was staring up at his in a mild state of shock. Charlie smiled down at her, enjoying the rush he felt from confessing the thoughts that had been floating around in his head since he last saw her. He decided to tilt her chin up to give her a sweet and gentle kiss, which she accepted gratefully, as it gave her a moment to collect her own thoughts. She didn't think she had ever felt this happy, and couldn't believe how much her life had changed since last night.   
"I think you answered all of my questions.." she joked. "Good, because if you have anymore, they're going to have to wait till after dinner." He told her. "Unless.." Charlie trailed off as he smirked at her curious face, then said, "You wanted to join me in the shower, beautiful?" This actually made Michaela snort, and she laughed as she told him, "In your dreams, Weasley. I'll see you afterwards." She winked at him. "Ah, well then tonight, I'll be dreaming about us being in the shower together." He whispered in her ear, then softly kissed her neck and let her go.   
"Get a room, you two." A Slytherin girl said in mild disgust as she walked past. Charlie and Michaela just laughed and he called out jokingly, "No, we rather enjoy having an audience." And they both received a glare as she scurried away. "Charlie, go before you get us in trouble!" Michaela scolded but couldn't hide the grin that was gracing her features. "Fine, okay. I'll meet you outside of the Great Hall in half an hour." Charlie smiled back and gave her a quick kiss before he left. Michaela stood there a few moments, unashamedly staring at his backside as he walked away.  
•••  
After dinner, having sat with a mixture of both their friends, and answering a number of questions about what was going on between them, Charlie and Michaela left the small group to go on a walk throughout the building before having to turn in before curfew. "That was exhausting.." Michaela groaned. "I know they care for our well being, but some people don't know how to draw the line. It's like they were interrogating us.. We like one another. Big whoop. Leave us be." Charlie listened to her rant, as it was rather amusing. She had a spark about her that was hard to ignore when she felt fired up.   
Michaela stopped walking to take in Charlie's reaction about the matter. "Yes, they were quite invasive, weren't they?" He smirked. "You don't care at all about this, do you?" She asked. "I do care, I just don't hold onto things that give me stress when it's unnecessary. I'm here for you, and you alone. Everyone else can wonder and gossip but at some point it's just not important to me anymore. All I can think about is your wonderful company tonight, Love." He said truthfully.   
"You make a valid point.. my company is wonderful." Michaela said confidently and laughed. "Aha, you're not only beautiful and smart, you're funny too." Charlie said as he laughed right along with her. Michaela then checked her watch as they kept walking. "I'm so not ready for bed. We have an hour before we have to turn in." "I'm not ready, either. But at least we have all day tomorrow before classes on Monday." He said as he took her hand. "Hey, it's still warm out. Let's go up to the Astronomy Tower before turning in. I think it's clear out tonight. We could probably see all of the stars.." he suggested hopefully, an idea he'd been thinking about for the better part of the afternoon.   
"That sounds really nice, Charlie. I don't think I've been up there at nighttime in forever.." Michaela said shyly. It was such a romantic idea. She'd always daydreamed about going up there and being kissed by a handsome guy underneath all of the stars. It was like one of her fantasies was going to come true..  
They made their way up to the tower, and Michaela gasped at the sight. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, all the stars were shining, and the full moon reflected over the Black Lake. "Wow. This is.. perfect." Charlie said in awe. "I forget how beautiful this entire place is sometimes.. I feel like I'm dreaming, occasionally. I kinda used to think traveling to far off places would be out of my reach when I was a kid, before learning about magic. And now it's like the entire world has been laid at my feet." Michaela told Charlie, as she stared out, transfixed by the scene before them.  
He glanced at Michaela then, and studied her closely. He loved the way she could take something so normal and give it meaning... As she took in the view, he saw her lips part open, as she took a small breath and he noticed her eyes go wide. "Charlie, look!" She said excitedly and took his hand. "It's a shooting star! I've never seen one before. That's amazing.."   
Charlie looked up, and saw a ball of light shoot across the sky way off in the distance.   
"It's mesmerizing. I've never seen one before either." Charlie told her, surprised that he was finally able to witness one in person. It made it even better that the timing was perfect, with Michaela standing next to him holding his hand. He moved behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, and she leaned back into him, welcoming the embrace.   
Charlie whispered into her ear then, and said, "I think we're supposed to make a wish.." Michaela nodded in agreement, then closed her eyes, deep in thought. This made Charlie smile but he did the same thing as well. "Now, don't tell me what it is, or your wish won't come true." She said quietly. He was unsure why she was whispering, but the place surrounding him plus her presence and the shooting star made everything seem so intimate that he didn't want to speak any louder. He also loved the goosebumps that appeared on her arms as he spoke softly into her ear, so he didn't mind very much.   
Still standing behind her, he brought his head closer to her cheek, and she turned slightly to look up at him as his fingers lifted her chin, bringing her sweet lips closer to his own. She turned the rest of her body around and pressed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
Charlie kissed her slowly at first, gradually building up the heat between them.. hearing Michaela moan caused him to move his hips against hers, and he lightly bit her bottom lip, sucking it in a little to give it a small taste.   
Michaela shivered, feeling a thrill from Charlie's actions. She moved her tongue against his mouth, and he pulled it in, relishing the taste of her. The energy between them was making them hot, every little touch intoxicating the other, causing them to melt. Michaela pulled away some to catch her breath, and said to Charlie, "I wish we were back in the clearing.. or in my bed. I can't think straight and you're making my knees feel weak. I just want to feel you on top of me, Charlie.." She froze as she mentioned that last part. "Oh my god, I just said that aloud, I am so sorry. That's embarrassing." She sighed and tightly closed her eyes.   
He pulled her back to him, kissing her again. "I love it when you tell me what you're thinking. I always want to listen to your thoughts.. your moans and desires." As he said each thing he yearned to hear from her, Charlie gave her a single kiss for each word, making his way down her neck, nipping the base of it, then moving to kiss the top of her breasts that were visible above the edge of her shirt. The sensation from his efforts made the young girls' sinfully perfect body react, and Charlie noticed her arousal again, as the soft nipples he longed to taste changed into sexy, stiff little points.   
He pulled back and gulped, staring at the hot display her body was unwillingly allowing to happen. Charlie brought his mouth right back to hers then, kissing her harder and with more need than before, roaming his hands down her body and cupping her ass, squeezing it lightly, then massaging little circles into her cheeks with his thumbs. Michaela sighed from the pleasure Charlie was giving her.. and then as a nearby clock sounded, it made the couple jump, surprising them as it interrupted the silence of the night. Curfew was approaching fast, and they needed to leave soon before they could get in any trouble.   
Charlie sighed, but for a different reason. He'd been aroused and denied several times today, and it was taking a toll, but he knew he shouldn't be rushing things with Michaela. The interruptions were a sign to take things slow, but the sexual energy they both had for one another was undeniable, and becoming more and more difficult to resist with each encounter..  
"You're such an unknowing temptress, Love. Let me get back to your room." He said as he kissed her lips lightly, smiling at her. "May I have your company again tomorrow?.." He asked hopefully. "I would love that, Charlie." Michaela told him, grinning back as she wrapped him in a hug. "But feel free to sleep in tomorrow. We can meet up in the library whenever you're ready." She said. "More studying?" He made a face but laughed.  
"We'll see.." Michaela winked at him, took one more glance at the beautiful view, and then pulled him in for one last kiss. "What was that for?.." Charlie chuckled and touched his lips. "Capturing the moment. It's so perfect up here, just being with you. I needed one more kiss up here tonight before we head back." She explained as she tucked a strand of hair behind Charlie's ear, then took his hand and lead the way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	11. Like A Star

"You've got this look I can't describe  
You make me feel I'm alive  
When everything else is so faint  
Without a doubt you're on my side"  
-Corrine Bailey Rae  
~~~  
The next morning around 9 am, Charlie awoke to a face staring back at him. Not realizing who it was until after Charlie had screamed and fell out of bed made the intruder laugh hysterically. "Bloody hell, Bill! I should hex you for scaring me like that. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, embarrassed of the scream he let out in front of his older brother.  
"Just hopping around visiting family on my weekend off. Hogwarts was my last stop. I've already seen our parents, Ron and Ginny at the Burrow, and ran into Percy, Fred and George on the way up to your dorm. Oh, mum wanted me to give this to you." Bill explained as he handed him a package full of sweets, along with a newly knitted sweater. "She said it's going to start getting chilly out and she wanted her 'little Charlie to be warm while he played Quidditch.' Her words, not mine. Now give me a hug, little brother. How has school been lately?"  
Charlie hugged Bill and got up to get dressed while  
he talked. "It's been great actually! Doing well in classes, and I think we're going to win our game that's coming up. How has work been?"  
"Fantastic! Egypt is insanely wicked. I finally got through my training. We'll be there a few more weeks and then I'll be back in London in time for the Holidays. It's been nice being able to start my career, but I am feeling a bit homesick. I didn't realize how much I missed Hogwarts until I got here this morning." Bill noted, as a sad smile appeared on his face. "But I'm here for today to spend some quality time with you all. What do you have planned?"  
Charlie's eyes went wide, realizing he still had plans to meet up with Michaela again, and he wasn't sure how to bring the subject of his new love interest up to his brother. "Uh.. well I did have plans to meet up with someone, but I can cancel. I haven't seen you since summer, she'll understand." Charlie told him.  
"You don't have to cancel, we can all spend time together, it's fine." Bill smiled at Charlie, but then something clicked in his head. "Wait, did you say 'she' as in girl? Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked excitedly.  
"I don't think we've labeled it officially.. we just met Friday night, but I'm serious about her, Bill. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Haven't been able to get her out of my head, really.." he trailed off, blushing as he recalled all of their encounters. "That's wonderful news. I hope she's better than your last girlfriend, though. She was a bit of a drag." Bill chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know. Natalia wasn't the greatest.. but don't make fun of her. I put her through a lot." Charlie frowned at the mention of his ex.  
"Well, it's about time you moved on. I don't see how someone can stay single for almost a year. Not having a decent lay in that long would drive me mad." Bill joked, but shuddered a little. "Bill! Come on, man. Please don't talk about sex around me. I never want to think of you in that position." Now Charlie was the one who shuddered. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll meet you downstairs. I need some space from you for a minute. You're about to drive me mad." He laughed and playfully punched Bill in the arm. "Fine, but believe me when I tell you, I know what's what about sex. You have any questions, feel free to ask. I've always wanted to have a heart to heart with you about how to please a woman." Bill grinned, completely unashamed and comfortable about the topic. "God, you're full of yourself.." Charlie mumbled as he walked away towards the bathroom. "I heard that!" Bill called out as he left to go downstairs to the Commom Room. 

When Charlie made it downstairs, Bill was the only one there in the room. "Where'd everyone go?" He asked. "The twins apparently ran off to go get some breakfast and were whispering something about Snape and a dung bomb, so I really didn't want to be connected to that sinking ship. And Percy said he'll catch up with us later for lunch. He wanted to get some studying in. So it's just you, me, and your mystery girl." Bill said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at the last part. "Care to tell me who she is?"  
"You'll see her when we meet her at the library in a few. I'll introduce you then. I just wanted to swing downstairs and grab a muffin or something before we go to the library. I think she's studying as well." Charlie explained. "Wow, studying on a weekend. She'll fit right in. Maybe even be best friends with Percy." Bill had a laugh at the thought.  
"I could actually see it. She's nice enough to make friends with anybody. Just a little shy is all." Charlie smiled when he thought about Michaela. He thought her shyness was sweet. They left to go grab a quick bite of food, then went in search of Michaela. There were a surprising number of people in the library that morning, so they didn't notice her right away.  
"I guess everyone is worried about studying today.." Charlie scratched his head as he looked for the redheaded Hufflepuff. "I could help you find her if you tell me who she is. I may know her." Bill mentioned. "Yeah, I know you know her, I just want it to be a surprise, is all." Charlie lied. He wasn't ready for them to see one another again just yet. Bill had a way of stealing girls attention easily, and though he's sure Michaela wouldn't fall for his brother's ways, he wanted to mentally prepare himself first.  
"I feel like some of these girls grew up a lot over the summer, you know what I mean?" Bill joked and nudged Charlie a little. "Oh, even her. Wow, she's cuter than I remembered." Bill said, surprisingly pointing at the exact person they came to see. "I tutored Michaela a few times last year, and developed the biggest crush on her. Loved those sexy little skirts she would wear.. but she was dating that Hawthorn kid at the time. Horrible bloke, he was. She could do better. I wonder if she's been seeing anyone.." Bill talked on, oblivious to Charlie's red face. His brother finally realized that Charlie wasn't talking, and turned to look at him. "What's wrong with you, mate?" Bill asked. Charlie just shook his head and rubbed his temples. "I can't believe you, Bill." He said irritably.  
"What do you mean- oh." It dawned on him. "You have the hots for Michaela? Seriously?" He asked, a trace of amazement in his tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked suspiciously. "I just didn't think she was your type." Bill stated. "I don't have a type." He said, feeling annoyed. "Natalia may have been boring in conversation, but she was a gorgeous brunette. You normally find them more attractive. And you go for the more outgoing girls too." His brother reminded him. "Well, I haven't dated anyone recently, and I feel like my tastes have.. matured. Also, these feelings I have for her aren't strictly based on looks, though I do think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I have a connection with her, Bill. Now please, let's go talk to her and you try not to flirt. If I catch you eying her like a piece of meat, we're going to have a problem." Charlie threatened, then grabbed Bill by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him over to where Michaela was sitting.  
As Michaela looked up from her book, she saw Charlie approaching, and realized he was dragging his brother behind him. "Hi Charlie, good morning! I see your brother is paying you a visit. How have you been, Bill? It's been weird not having you around this year." She smiled at the two Weasleys as she stood up. "I've been great! Training to be a curse-breaker has been a crazy experience. But I was missing the family and decided to come visit everyone for the weekend. After going home I came here to see the rest of my brothers." Bill said as he grinned back at her.  
"That's wonderful to hear. So what do you two have planned today? We can hang out later if you'd like, Charlie. I understand if you need to spend time with your family." Michaela suggested. Without giving Charlie a chance to speak, Bill decided to answer for the both of them. "No no no, you must come along with us and spend the day. I insist. I want to catch up with the both of you." He smirked at him, loving the embarrassed look on Charlie's face.  
"You sure that's okay, Charlie?" She asked sweetly as she took hold of his hand, trying to be careful of his feelings. "Of course, Love. It'll be fun." He grinned back at her, already feeling better from the attention she was giving him. Bill noticed the sign of affection, and genuinely smiled at the two. "Okay, so is anyone up for a Butterbeer?" The elder Weasley asked enthusiastically. "Sure, why not? Two trips in one weekend sounds fun to me." Charlie said happily.  
They helped Michaela gather her things up in her bag and walked together to the Three Broomsticks. After saying hello to Madam Rosmerta again, they ordered a round of Butterbeer for the table and talked about the little things going on in their lives. Bill told them about some of the adventures he had recently, which entertained Charlie and Michaela greatly. Then they shared stories from their childhoods. Michaela learned that Charlie used to follow Bill around everywhere, which she found to be adorable. She shared a few stories about her own siblings, but didn't have as many stories as the brothers did because her siblings were practically grown and moved out of the house by the time she started school. After all of the small talk, Bill started to ask them more questions about their relationship.  
"I really can't believe you two didn't know each other personally before Friday. The way you act, it's like you've never been separated before." He said, which made them blush. "I'm a little amazed by that too.." Michaela remarked. "I knew you, of course. And I'd seen Charlie around, but I guess since we never really had classes together, our paths just didn't cross very much."  
"That's interesting. Well, I should have introduced you both to each other. The thought just never crossed my mind. I guess I had other ideas in my head during our study and training sessions.." Bill said, eyeing Charlie to see if he'd react to his comment. Charlie only crossed his arms and glared, which was enough to make Bill smirk evilly at his little brother.  
"You know, Charlie, I wouldn't want to be the one to piss Michaela off. She's scary good at dueling. Even beat me once or twice. She can hold her own, that's for sure." Bill winked at Michaela, making the young girl blush again. "Oh, I'm not that good. I've just practiced a little, and you were a great teacher, Bill." She said politely.  
"But you definitely know how to take a guys breath away easily, the way you move." Bill smiled as the girl paused at his words, confused. Charlie looked about ready to take Bill outside to fight. "When you duel, I mean. I remember this one spell you cast on me was like a hard punch to the gut. Took me a while to regain my composure." Bill said casually.  
"Oh, yes! I remember that. I felt bad about it, but you said it would be useful whenever I was faced with a truly terrible opponent, and to never apologize for kicking some ass." She laughed at the memory. "Oh, if you'll excuse me a moment, boys. Madam Rosmerta looks like she needs to talk to me." As Michaela got up to see what the older woman wanted, Charlie kicked Bill's shin underneath the table.  
"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Bill whispered, protesting quietly so they wouldn't draw attention. "I told you not to flirt with her! And here you are throwing in sexual innuendos with every other sentence. Are you trying to take her, Bill?" Charlie asked quietly, but couldn't hide the anger in his voice. "I'm trying to help you." Bill said simply.  
"Trying to help? How is that helping?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "By getting you to step up and make her your girlfriend. 'Officially.'" Bill scoffed as he used air quotes, and leaned in further to whisper, "Charlie, Michaela is a seriously attractive girl, and has a great personality all around. Now, I don't think you noticed on our way here or even as she got up, but she gets these looks wherever she goes. If you don't act soon, someone else will."  
"Act soon? I told her that I'm serious about her." Charlie told his brother. "Well, even when you do stake your claim you're still going to have people try to steal her away." Bill stated matter-of-factly.  
"She's a woman, not an object for me to claim. She can choose whomever she damn well pleases. And if I'm lucky enough, hopefully it's me." Said Charlie vehemently.  
Bill just grinned at Charlie and told him, "She'd be lucky to have you as well. You're a good person. And I'm glad mum and dad's speech about respecting women and how they're not objects got through to you. I'm sorry if I acted like a git, I was just trying to see how strong your feelings were for her."  
"You have a weird way of showing that you care, ya prick. Could have just asked me." Charlie said half-jokingly. "Yeah, well I was serious about earlier, though. Michaela looks like an angel but she knows how to defend herself. Don't cross her. Also, I care about her as well, so just know that if you ever break her heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces faster than you'll be able to even sense your regret. She's beautiful and I see that I missed an opportunity with her. But she's obviously into you. I've never seen her look at me the way she does at you.  
I won't try to steal her from you, but don't do anything to fuck it up, little brother. I won't be so generous with my promise not to capture her heart if you do." Bill threatened, then smiled and patted Charlie's back like nothing happened.  
Michaela walked back at that moment, so Charlie didn't have any time to react to what Bill had just told him. She sat down, and appeared to be in a good mood after the conversation she recently finished. "Madam Rosmerta asked for my help next Sunday. She said that she just had a large group reserve the last of the rooms upstairs and she had a feeling it would be busy that day down here. I'm going to help her out that afternoon. I love working here. You get to meet all sorts of interesting people. It's different than being at school. Nice change of pace."  
"That sounds fun. Am I allowed to come say hello while you work?" Charlie asked, secretly running a hand up her thigh that was out of Bill's sight. "Yes, of course! Just don't try to keep me all to yourself, I'll be busy, ya know?" Michaela giggled and placed her hand atop of his.  
"I hope you have fun next week. Say, Michaela. You should come visit the Burrow for Christmas. I miss seeing you and I'm sure Charlie would love to have you there. Mum loves it when we bring home friends, right Charlie?" Bill nudged his brother. "Yeah, that would be nice, Bill.. but I don't want to put any pressure on you, Love. I know we're still getting to know one another. But you're welcome to stay with us. He is right. Mum loves guests. 'More people she can feed.' Dad says. It's what we love about her." Charlie smiled.  
"That's very sweet of you both to offer. I'll have to check with my mom. I'm supposed to bring Ariana with me to stay in the states for Christmas. But I could possibly stay the first week of break there, then I could come see you all the day after Christmas and go back to school with you after New Years." She suggested. "That's a great idea! But if your plans change, you're welcome to stay the entire duration of Christmas break with us. It'll be no problem at all." Bill said sincerely. "But we should be heading back I think. Gotta spend some time with our little brothers too before I head back." He went to go pay the tab before Michaela or Charlie could offer and left the two alone for a moment.  
Michaela turned to Charlie and gave him an odd look, causing Charlie to raise his eyebrows at her. "What's going on between you and Bill? The tension coming from you both is intimidating." She questioned. "What? There's no tension." He shook his head and looked down at his empty glass.  
"Charlie.." She said as she lifted his chin carefully so his eyes could meet her gaze. Charlie felt like he could lose himself in her green eyes. He never wanted to lie to her. "We had a bit of an argument while you were gone. It's okay though. We worked it out. Just playful brotherly conversation." He tried not to give too much away about the nature of the conversation with Bill.  
She looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes, but understood. "It's okay. But if you need to talk about anything, I'm here and love to listen. Bill is fun but I can see how he can be overpowering sometimes. Don't let him push you around." She advised, and went to kiss him on the cheek. But Charlie felt he needed more. He loved how caring she was about his feelings, and he hadn't been able to kiss her since last night. So he moved his face slightly and she ended up kissing Charlie directly on the mouth. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck to pull her in and hold her there a few seconds longer than he probably should have, since they were in public, but deepened the kiss anyways. When he let her lips go, he wrapped both arms around her waist to pull her in, then touched his forehead to her own, trying to catch his breath but still wanting to feel her close to him. "You always know how to make me feel better, even if you don't realize it.." Charlie told her and then kissed her forehead lightly.  
Bill witnessed the scene between his brother and Michaela. He wanted to feel happy for Charlie, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous. He wanted that spark with someone, and as he looked at Michaela, he wondered how good her own lips would feel against him. His younger sibling was indeed very lucky, but he had to believe that she was the right girl for Charlie, who deserved someone as kind as him. Bill just hoped he could find someone that was a perfect fit for himself as well one day.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	12. Fallin' All In You

"Every time I see you, baby, I get lost  
If I'm dreaming baby, please don't wake me up  
Every night I'm with you I fall more in love  
Now I'm laying by your side  
Everything feels right  
Since you came along "  
-Shawn Mendes  
~~~  
When the trio got back to Hogwarts, Michaela had lunch with the rest of the Weasleys and got to know the three younger brothers a little better. The twins told Michaela a funny prank out of Charlie's earshot, and they made her promise to use it soon on 'someone special.' The look Charlie gave Michaela after she smirked suspiciously at him from across the table had Fred and George rolling with laughter. In return, Michaela told them a few jokes that even made the eldest Weasley brother blush.   
As previously predicted, she happened to become fast friends with Percy as well. He appreciated her witty banter and the promise to study with him later in the week, but also wasn't immune to the dazzling smile she gave when she laughed. Something about the laid back attitudes all of the Weasley's had made her feel comfortable, and in turn made her shyness disappear around them. Michaela inadvertently bewitched all of the brothers with her charming demeanor, and Charlie suddenly realized that even though Bill was indeed a prick for how he went about confessing his feelings for the Hufflepuff girl, he couldn't really blame him for having the feelings in the first place.  
After lunch, Michaela decided she needed to go write some letters to her family, and catch up with Ariana and Tess. So she told everyone goodbye, hugged Bill, promising she would try to make it to the Burrow over the Holidays, and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before leaving. All of the siblings hung out a little while longer after retreating up to their Common Room and then it was time for Bill to go.  
Bill and Charlie gave one another a look of understanding and Bill made an apology of some sort, and they both hugged one another, not wanting to be mad before they parted ways. "Family comes first, and I want you to be happy, Charlie. I love ya." Bill told him and then left to go back to work.   
•••  
When Michaela and Charlie met up for dinner that night, there was a buzzing energy going around their group of friends seated at the Gryffindor table. "So, what's going on? Everyone seems excited about something." Michaela asked Tess. "One of the 7th Years is planning a Halloween party. They're wanting to sneak into the room of requirement on Halloween night. It would be 6th and 7th Years only, and a costume would be required for entry. But don't tell anyone below our year. It's a secret." Tess explained enthusiastically.  
"That sounds fun. I don't think I've worn a costume since I was a kid." Charlie said. "Yeah, same here. Everyone can't wait. I'm glad we have a few weeks to plan a costume though. I don't think I could come up with one on the spot." Tess told them. "Well, I think there's a shop that started selling some in Hogsmeade. We could all go check it out together soon." Michaela suggested. "Good idea! We could make it a group trip." Tess clapped her hands together happily about the plan.   
•••  
The rest of the week passed by quickly. Michaela and Charlie compared their schedules and met up between classes when they were able to. They also discovered they had a free period at the same time right after lunch, and would usually sneak off somewhere private to kiss and talk. Charlie was happy to learn that he had more in common with Michaela than they originally thought, and their attraction to each other wasn't just physical.. Their feelings for one another deepened with each moment they spent together.   
That Friday proved to be exciting because the Gryffindor's had won their match against Slytherin. This made Charlie so happy that when everyone rushed the team to congratulate them, he decided to pick up Michaela, swinging her around and giving her a huge kiss in front of their peers, causing her to blush, especially when their friends cheered them on.   
The following day was spent walking around shops with a small group of their friends, looking for costumes to put together for the upcoming Halloween party. Charlie smiled at Michaela as they went to separate sides of the store to find something special. Charlie walked along with Ariana's current flame, Ryan Haddish from Ravenclaw, and two other Gryffindors from his Quidditch team, while Michaela strolled through the large store with Tonks, Ariana, and Tess by her side. The girls already had ideas of what they wanted before they arrived to the store, so with a quick run through the racks and trying on their sizes, they were done faster than the guys.  
Ariana whispered to Michaela as they were checking out with their purchases, "Charlie is going to lose his mind when he sees you in that." Michaela giggled and blushed, then asked, "You don't think it's too.. revealing, do you?" Ariana snorted at the comment. "No! Of course not. Trust me, girls and guys alike will be wearing way less. Yours is sexy without being too risqué." She assured her friend.  
Tonk's came up behind them with her purchases already bagged up, and said "You're going to look amazing. Be confident in what you wear."   
Michaela hugged her, feeling thankful for her friends. "You guys are the best. And you're all going to look amazing too!" She said sweetly. They decided to wait outside of the shop, just chatting until everyone else finished up. When the guys were done, they all appeared content with their trip and strolled leisurely back to the school after grabbing some sweets from Honeydukes. Charlie wrapped his arm around Michaela's shoulders as they slowed down a little behind their group of friends, and he whispered in her ear, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Michaela smirked at him and just shook her head. "Nope, it's a surprise. You'll have to wait till next Saturday."   
"I feel honored that you have the need to surprise me, Love. I'm excited to see what you picked out." He said as he looked into her eyes, not caring to hide the desire burning behind them. He knew how to make her knees weak with just one glance. "You wanna sneak off somewhere and snog for a bit?" Charlie asked. "I love making out with you, but hearing the word 'snog' still sounds so weird to me." Michaela laughed, then said, "But sure, let's go get you thoroughly snogged, handsome."  
Charlie walked Michaela to the entrance of her Common Room, and she turned to say, "Let me drop this bag off real quick and I'll be right out." She made the door open but before it could close behind her, Charlie felt suddenly daring and decided to sneak in behind Michaela without her realizing it.   
He stayed at the inside of the entrance for a moment to make sure she was ahead of him and then proceeded to follow her. Thankfully the Common Room was empty at that time, as Charlie didn't think far ahead enough to provide an explanation as to why he would be sneaking in there in the first place.   
He walked up the steps to her dormitory and found her bent over her bed, placing the bag underneath. The tight jeans she was wearing that day stretched nicely over her ass and the black fitted T-shirt she wore rode up, showing off her tattoo again in that provocative position. Charlie admired her body for a few seconds, then quietly walked over to stand in front of her while her face was still staring underneath her bed. She started to pull herself back up then and noticed the familiar scuffed up boots, and she let out a small yelp, slightly falling backwards, her ass landing on the back of her calves. Michaela held her right hand over her chest trying to regain her composure.   
"Jesus Christ, Charlie. You scared the fuck out of me. You're not supposed to be up here, we could get in a lot of trouble." She whispered loudly, worried about someone coming upstairs and hearing them. "It's okay, there's no one up here. I know it's kind of risky coming into your dorm like this but I was feeling adventurous and wanted to be alone with you.. I don't think anyone will be back until later. We can close the curtains to your bed and pretend you're napping." He whispered back, feeling proud of himself for the idea. "We can just kiss, cuddle and make conversation if you'd like.. and we can cast one of those silencing spells so no one hears us talking. It'll be fun." Charlie suggested.   
Michaela sighed but then smiled a little at him. "You're crazy, you know that, right?" She giggled. Charlie grinned back at her and just shrugged, then climbed up on her bed to kiss her. He turned to kick off his shoes and pushed them under the bed, and she did the same then pulled the curtains shut, allowing the only light to come in from the top of the canopy. Michaela turned back to him and closed the gap between herself and Charlie, bringing her soft mouth back to meet his.  
"Oh, wait, the spell." He said against her lips, going to pull out his wand to quickly perform the incantation. Meanwhile Michaela laid back onto her pillows and then grabbed Charlie's hand to pull him down on top of her. He smiled and kissed her deeply, remembering the declaration of need she made at the Astronomy Tower last week. Michaela brought her hands up to his hair, gently pulling out the hair tie so she could run her fingers through his locks. It had become one of her favorite things to do as of late. Charlie moaned against her mouth, and relaxed into her touch.   
As they continued to kiss, Michaela slipped her tongue into his mouth, and felt Charlie's length harden quickly from the contact. She spread her thighs to bring him closer and wrap around him so she could slowly grind against it. She started to move in just the right way, and Charlie pulled away from her lips a little, squeezing his eyes shut while trying to steady his breathing.   
"Are you okay?" Michaela asked with concern in her voice. "Yes, Love. I'm actually feeling quite wonderful right now." He opened his eyes to speak to her, and stared longingly at her lips.. "Just enjoying how your body feels against me. I'm in heaven.. and the way you move your hips has truly sinful thoughts flooding my mind." He spoke honestly. Knowing this, Michaela smiled provocatively at Charlie, not breaking eye contact and proceeded to lustfully move her body against him. "Care to tell me the thoughts you're having?" She asked innocently, all while trying to slowly move up his shirt to reveal his abs.   
Charlie sighed again as Michaela stroked his sides, feeling his bare skin. He leaned down to kiss up her neck, then took her earlobe into his mouth to lick it, and whispered, "I'm trying to take my time, beautiful, but I'm going to come if I keep feeling your sweet body move against my cock. All I can think about is ripping your clothes off and tasting you." The words rolled off his tongue so smooth and hot, making Michaela moan and allowing heat to pool in her core.   
"Then why don't you?.." She asked him with a pleading look in her eyes, mentally begging for his touch. Charlie felt his resolve slipping as he stared back.. "I have to make this perfect for you, Michaela. I want you to feel like a Queen when it happens. You deserve that much.." he said quietly as he pushed her hair behind her ear lovingly. "Well.. until then, I think there's other things we can do..." she said and then kissed him softly.   
She then sat up a tad, making Charlie prop himself up more on his own, and brought her hands down to the hem of her shirt. Charlie felt frozen in place, unsure of what to do, only capable of watching his dream girl at this point.. Michaela slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing her midriff to him, but going even further to take it completely off. She pulled it over her head, throwing it to the side of the bed, and looked at Charlie shyly while covering her stomach with her arms.  
He was in awe. Her body was perfect. Underneath the her shirt revealed her smooth, creamy skin and her perky breasts were wrapped in a light blue lace bra that was so thin he could see the outline of her aroused peaks hidden beneath. "Love, please don't hide your body.. you're exquisite." He said a little breathlessly as he took her hands to wrap them around his torso, and leaned in to kiss her again. She kissed back harder, loving the closeness. "Mmm.. Charlie, you feel amazing.." She spoke against his lips. They were moving against one another, becoming more heated, and Charlie went to take off his shirt as well.  
This excited Michaela, as she was able to feel his bare skin easily. Charlie's muscles were so toned and sexy. Just having the chance to touch and see him up close felt dreamlike. Michaela trailed her hands down his chest towards his abs as he kissed on her neck, causing each other to have goosebumps appear on their arms simultaneously.   
Charlie slowly started to move his hands up Michaela's sides, then moved one arm around her waist while his mouth left her neck to look in her eyes. The other hand rested by the edge of her breast tentatively, as he wordlessly sought her permission to continue.   
Michaela blushed and lightly bit her lip, but gently took ahold of his wrist and moved his hand to her breast. Charlie's breath hitched and Michaela let out a small gasp at the feeling of his hand on her, having never experienced intimacy to this point before. His hand felt large and warm on her skin, and while he leaned in again to recapture her lips, Charlie used his thumb to teasingly stroke her nipple. The action sent pleasurable energy coursing to her clit, and she immediately wanted more attention in both places.  
Michaela arched her hips into Charlie, and he let out a low sounding moan, full of desire. Without much thought, he instinctively brought up his other hand to fondle both of her breasts at the same time.   
He massaged one nipple and lightly pulled on the other, switching back and forth as she lost herself in his touch. "You like when I do this to you, Love?.." he asked huskily after finding a rhythm that made her delicate voice cry out his name. All she could do was nod, eyes closed to the feeling that was causing her panties to dampen from her need for the man she craved.  
Unable to refrain himself any longer, Charlie raised up, quickly pushed the straps of Michaela's bra off her shoulders and boldly pulled the garment down, freeing her pert breasts. Michaela was surprised but did nothing to stop him, torn between reason and the urge to see where this would lead. She loved the look in his eyes as he towered above her, fire, lust and admiration dripping from his aura. All for her.   
As Charlie looked upon her body, his cock throbbed in his pants, and his hands gripped her thighs that were still covered by the jeans he wanted to rip off.   
His imagination had apparently been correct, because when he took both of her luscious tits in his hands, they were almost two perfect handfuls, barely able to be covered. Charlie was captivated by the pink, dainty nipples that had hardened at his touch.   
He caressed her breasts more, feeling how soft and plump they were, and used the tips of his fingers to circle around her small, light colored areoles to tease her. Michaela leaned her chest into him when Charlie finally massaged her tempting peaks, biting her lip as he smiled at her.   
"I love how sensitive your tight, angelic body becomes when I touch you." He practically growled out as he playfully tweaked her nipples and then captured her lips with a searing kiss. Charlie made his way down her neck hungrily, kissing and nipping at her skin gently but with fervor. He hovered over her breasts and Michaela watched him, feeling turned on by the sight of him above her. He locked eyes with her, and without looking away, Charlie ran his tongue over the sweet, little tip. Michaela took a sharp intake of breath, making her soft lips form an O shape, which encouraged Charlie even more. He carefully wrapped his lips around her peaked nipple and lightly sucked, swirling his tongue around her, coaxing her to moan and run her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. 'God, I love that sound.' He thought to himself and kept going, massaging her other breast in his hand.  
He moved to give attention to the other breast and she was practically melting in his hands. "Charlie.. more. Please? I need you." She begged him, which was music to his ears. He wanted her to beg for his touch every night. Charlie licked her nipples once more before making his was down her stomach, leaving little kisses and tasting her sweet skin.   
He massaged her full hips in his hands as he kissed below her belly button, and a dirty fantasy of him gripping her beautiful hips as he drove his cock into her from behind flooded his mind and made his face flush red.   
He licked his lips and gently nipped her hip with his teeth, eliciting a sexy groan from the girl beneath him. He began to unbutton her pants, lowering the zipper, and seeing the matching blue lace underneath made him dizzy with lust. At the top of her panties was a tiny silk bow adorning the band, as if symbolizing her as a present, specifically made just for him to unwrap.. he looked up at her, trying to clear his head a little, but was struck by how beautiful her expectant face was as she stared back at him. He wished he could take a picture of Michaela to keep with him constantly. Her red curls were wild and sexy all around her, reaching down over her nubile tits, eyes staring back at him with lustful desire, perfect and pouty lips parted as if they had this unfulfilled need to wrap around something.. Charlie leaned over and kissed her quickly, then traced his index finger around her soft lips, continuing to surprise the innocent girl when he dipped his the finger inside. Instinct took over and she gazed back at him and lightly sucked, flicking her tongue around the finger tip invading her mouth. He moved it in and out twice, then ran it over her lips again. Michaela opened her mouth and licked his finger tip once more when he placed it on her waiting tongue.   
"So hot, Love. Fuck.." he whispered and she smiled sweetly, happy to please him. Charlie was beginning to lose the last of his inhibitions.. he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans and pulled them down, not stopping until they were completely off. He slipped off the cute little ankle socks as well, lightly massaging her feet and working his was up, feeling her smooth legs and parting her thighs again so he could fall back between them.   
Charlie was grinding hard against her now, trying to relieve the pressure building inside him. Michaela wrapped her creamy thighs around him, drawing him as close as she could without taking their clothes off completely.. Pausing to catch her breath, Michaela removed her lips from Charlie's, but he continued to move against her and kiss her neck while lovingly feeling her breasts. "Mmm... baby. That feels so hot but look at me, please?.." She requested. Charlie glanced up, blushing at the sound of her breathy voice. He smiled at her. "Baby?.. I like that name, Love. Mm.. baby. You're so fucking perfect." He complimented, losing himself again, going back to kiss her breasts.   
Michaela giggled at him, his reaction adorable and sexy to her at the same time. "Charlie, I think I need to.. help you out a little.. I want to make you feel good, too." She finally said to him, which made him pause the attention he was giving her tits. "You're making me feel things I haven't ever felt for someone before, Michaela. All I want to do is make you feel the same way. Show you how well I can love your body.." he trailed off, giving her more sweet kisses on both nipples. "I can feel how hard you are, Charlie.. I may have never seen a cock before but I know you need attention. We've had to stop before you were able to.. you know?.. I've heard it can be painful sometimes not to.. come." She explained, her face becoming very red. His length twitched against her pussy, making them both let out small gasps of pleasure. "You saying those naughty words in such a sweet and innocent way is making me feel good, baby. No worries there.." he kissed her forehead, then rolled off to her side and pulled her into him. Michaela laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck affectionately.  
"Are we stopping?.." she questioned. Charlie smiled at her, lightly shaking his head no. "Not if you don't want to. I'm just letting us cool down for a moment. I'll stay here for hours wrapped up in you if you'll let me.. but my main focus is you. I want to give you what your body is craving." He explained as he ran his hand down her side to rest on her hip, playing with the hem of her underwear. He admired how the color looked against her skin, and how well the tight lace accentuated her curves and showed off the bottom of her round ass.   
Michaela glanced down, watching his hand move, then looked over to the prominent bulge in his jeans. "You're so large, Charlie.." she whispered, biting her lip while making him blush again. "I'm promise I'm not that big, sweetheart.." he said rather shyly. She knew he was being modest. She had never seen her ex boyfriend's penis completely but had witnessed Carter's through his jeans when he was turned on from their make out sessions. Just from the outline, Charlie's seemed to be as thick as her wrist and at least 7 inches. Carter couldn't even compare to what Charlie was packing.   
Michaela brazenly moved her hand slowly down his chest and abs, then went to feel Charlie's length through his pants, causing him to let out a throaty groan and push harder into her hand. Michaela parted her lips, surprised and aroused at the way he felt. She ran her hand up and down his covered cock, and Charlie passionately kissed her lips and squeezed her breasts as he thrust against her hand.   
"Fuck, baby. You're driving me crazy." He summoned the strength to grab her hand, then intertwined his fingers in hers, bringing it to lay on his chest. "You sexy, little witch. You're playing with fire, Love." He smirked at her, making her laugh.   
"I liked the way you felt in my hand, Charlie.." She said suddenly. His eyes widened at the sweet and sinful tone of her voice. "I wanna see how you feel all over me.." she told him, unable to hide the lust in her eyes. "In due time, baby. Today, we're just going to take this opportunity to explore each other.." he said softly as he kissed her lips. Taking his large, calloused hand, he ran it from her tantalizing hip, down her thigh, to her knee, causing her to shiver as he carefully pushed her legs to open. He ran the same hand back up, but on the inside, tracing circles until it rested at the juncture of her thigh and pussy.   
Charlie looked down at her, enjoying the sight. Face blushing pink, the color leading all the way down to her breasts, which were still on display for his viewing pleasure and her nipples were staying hard from arousal. His eyes moved past the delicate curve of her breasts, down her lovely stomach and rested on her panties, but this time he took in the whole picture. Her legs being spread before him presented a titillating view. The thin fabric wasn't completely see thru, but stretched precariously over her sweet cunt. Charlie noticed the outline of her barely covered lips, and just from witnessing it up close caused his cock to twitch and release some pre-cum from the tip.  
He could faintly see the arousal on her panties, as the cloth over her entrance looked a bit darker than the rest. Charlie groaned, loving every second he studied her body. He saw no hair surrounding the area, and though he would have loved to see beautiful auburn curls underneath her panties, the prospect of smooth, bare skin was just as enticing.   
"I don't think you realize the spell you have over me, Michaela. Do you know how amazing your body is?.." he whispered into her ear, licking the lobe seductively. She softly shook her head no, the words caught in her throat. "I want to feel your sweet, little cunt, Love.." he said boldly, trying to talk dirty. He had a feeling she loved the bad words flowing from his mouth. He knew his sweet angel had a naughty streak that he was dying to pull out, and he needed to make her feel sexy and wanted.  
Taking her right hand in his own, he kissed her fingertips, sucking in her index finger and swirled his tongue around it, guiding it down to her panties. He covered her wet digit with his own finger, placing it over the sensitive bud he knew was underneath, and pressed down, making her circle her own clit for him. She moaned out, and Charlie said, "Fuck, babygirl, does that feel good? Do you know what your voice does to me? That innocent moan is full of lust. I know what you want, beautiful.." and ground his hard cock into her leg. "Yeah, it feels good, Charlie. Mmm, so good." She panted. "You ever touch yourself before, Love?.." he asked as he took her hand back and placed it on her own breast, encouraging her to squeeze it and play with herself. She moaned again, but this time with frustration, needing some sort of release, but shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "Not really.. I feel the need to and I've tried once, but I've never.. made myself come. I felt too embarrassed and stopped." She whispered out her confession.   
"That's a shame, baby. You should show this perfect body all the love it deserves." He told her as he touched her down there himself, rubbing his finger over the lacy fabric and making her arch her back to experience it better. "You have such a soft and inviting pussy.. I need to feel more of it... keep touching those beautiful tits of yours. Discover what makes you feel good, while I explore you down here.." Charlie instructed lovingly, licking her other nipple quickly before moving to slide off her panties. As he sat beside Michaela, he stared down at what he just unclothed.   
Her gorgeous, creamy skin was flawless. He spread her thighs further apart, and feasted his eyes on the most perfect pussy he'd ever seen, shaved bare. Michaela had plump and puffy lips, with a small, pink slit that was already wet with her juices. Mesmerized, Charlie moved his hand to feel her skin, swiping his finger slowly over the opening of her cunt, trailing her essence across it until he reached her clit and massaged her slowly.  
"Fuck. Oh my god..." she said quietly, massaging her breasts and starting to play with her own nipples. Charlie smiled and continued, leaning down to kiss on her neck, wanting her to experience all of it at once. She was getting into it, and he started to squeeze her ass, teasing her clit and then putting more pressure on it, switching it up and making her moan. Charlie then licked all the way down her neck to her right nipple, encasing it in his mouth, the licking and sucking making her come undone.   
He could tell she was close, and decided to rub her little sensitive button with his thumb while using his middle finger to dip inside her pussy. It squeezed his finger and Charlie almost came from the sensation, the scene before him being hotter than any sex he's ever had. His mouth left her nipple after he groaned around the bud. "You're a sexy little thing, you fucking goddess. So fucking tight and wet for me.. just for me. You like this, Love? You like showing me your perfect breasts? Having me suck and lick those stiff little points, making you feel good? Making you so turned on, wanting things you've never had before?" He rubbed her more intensely and tongued her nipples for a moment before continuing his dirty talk.   
"You're the hottest woman I've ever seen, Michaela.. I love having you melt in my hands like this. I love being the first one to touch you this way.. I can't wait to see what this innocent little cunt tastes like. You smell so fucking sweet, baby, like sex and cinnamon. You like spreading yourself for me, huh, babygirl? Want me to finger fuck your tight slit, just like this?" He started to move his long, strong calloused fingers inside her, stretching her with a second digit but being careful not to break her hymen.   
"Yes, Charlie, yes! Fuck me, please? I want it so badly, I need it. I need you.." She was begging him, the beginning of her first orgasm taking place.   
Her pussy was gripping his fingers so tightly and he loved the feeling, but wished it was him buried even deeper, fucking her hard, making her come on his dick. "That's it, Love. Do you feel how tight you are around my fingers? You're about to come. You gonna come for me, baby? I wanna taste you. I'm going to lick your sweet juices from my fingers, and finger fuck you some more while I run my tongue up and down your pussy, sweetheart." He told her, meaning every word. Michaela was moaning his name, practically fucking herself on his hand, her pussy contracting around his fingers. He kissed her lips hard and kept moving his hand inside and over her clit as she came, and only pulled out when she stopped moving her hips and tried to catch her breath.  
Michaela gasped as she witnessed Charlie look her in the eyes and took his wet fingers into his mouth, licking them clean with a happy look on his face. "You taste better than I could have imagined, Love." Then kissed her, slipping his tongue inside to give her a taste. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the new taste of herself and still feeling her pussy convulsing from her orgasm. Charlie felt her soft breasts again as he tongued her mouth.  
"That was amazing.. thank you." She said afterwards. "I'll do that for you anytime you ask me, Michaela. Seeing you come undone for me like that was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. You're stunning, baby. I'm going to have the urge to make you come every time I see you from now on.." he told her and kissed her lips lightly, giving Michaela goosebumps from his words.   
She smiled at him then, realizing something. "I think it's your turn to feel good..." and raised herself up to move over top of him, untangling her arms from her bra and straddling her bare pussy over Charlie's muscular thighs. His breath caught in his throat as he stared up at Michaela. She looked perfect, a naked angel with a sexual glow and lust in her gaze. Her perky breasts defied gravity, and her tiny, rosy nipples stood out against her skin, still turned on from their fun activities and all the attention Charlie had been giving them. With her uncovered stomach and hips, the tattoo on her side stood out and looked amazing against her ivory skin. He glanced even lower at her pussy, the smooth lips still covered in her glistening juices. He reached toward it and rubbed at her little clit once more, loving how responsive she was to his touch. "So needy. I love it." He growled, and pushed her hips down over his cock, the only thing keeping their skin from touching was the jeans he was unfortunately still wearing.   
Michaela took both of Charlie's hands and placed them on her chest, and he smiled at her while carefully pinching her nipples, then going back to massaging them as they moved sensually against one another.   
She smiled back, and deftly began undoing the buttons on his jeans, pulling the zipper down quickly then pausing, nervous but excited at the thought of what lied beneath. Charlie licked his lips, nervous as well but his hard dick and the naked vixen on top of him was making it difficult to focus. His erection was pressed against his jeans, and he decided to help Michaela out by pulling them down just below his ass, the red plaid boxers he was wearing still covering him up. "You sure, Love?.. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You've already given me so much of your body today. I feel blessed." He said sincerely.   
"I've never felt this way before, Charlie.. I think I just had the best experience of my life just now, and you're the one that's making me feel this way. So cared for, and.. loved." She blushed at the confession. "That's because you are loved.." he whispered and pulled her down to kiss him. "I know we're kind of rushing things... but everything I do with you feels right. These emotions I have for you are real. We don't have to say it just yet.. but know that it's always there, okay Love?" He told her, his eyes watering from expressing his inner thoughts.   
Michaela nodded and kissed him one more time, her mouth lingering there while he held her in a warm embrace. She leaned back up as he released her soft body from his arms, the seductive smile returning again to grace her features. Michaela looked down between them at the tent in Charlie's shorts and shivered. It seemed much larger when it wasn't being constrained inside his pants.. She lowered her hand to his cock, and rubbed over the fabric timidly. He reached up to grab onto her tit as he bucked his hips up into her palm, unable to control it. Both of them were breathing heavily, the air still thick with sexual tension. Michaela bit her bottom lip, making Charlie groan as he watched her. She reached for his waist band, bravely pulling it down, gasping as his erection became free of its confines.   
He blushed hard as he watched her stare at his cock in amazement. She brought a finger up to her mouth and nibbled on her nail nervously, eyes wide. Michaela took a deep breath as she stared at him, finally placing her palm around the tip, eliciting another low moan from Charlie. He was so large in her hand, almost 9 inches when hard and a little thicker than her wrist. She could barely wrap her hand around him as she began to pump his cock up and down. The sight of her touching him was so erotic, Charlie was about ready to come all over her pretty stomach.  
Michaela ran a thumb over the tip, and watched as pre-cum leaked out. Curious, she brought her finger up to her lips and tasted it with her tongue, enjoying the slightly salty taste. "Fuck, baby. That was so sexy." Charlie whispered, commenting on her semi-innocent action. "Oh.. I'm sorry, should I not have done that?" She asked, embarrassed. "You're perfect, beautiful. Just wasn't expecting it.. Here, Love. Let me see both of your hands." He guided her hands onto him, showing her how to move a little easier.   
She pumped her hands up and down for him, loving the feeling of control she had. "Yes baby, you're making me feel so good.. just like that." Charlie told her, moving his hips into her thrusts.   
The pre-cum he was dripping helped her move her hands better, and Michaela watched in awe at how Charlie moaned and moved beneath her. He looked so handsome with his long hair flowing free, and his freckled skin blushing from the way she touched him. She admired his length as she stroked him. It stood tall against his reddish-orange pubes and looked captivating. The head of his cock made Michaela want to lean down and take it into her mouth.. Charlie's strong arms flexed as he squeezed her thighs, trying to hold onto something while she pleasured him, which only made him groan with lust because her thighs felt so soft to the touch.   
He gazed at Michaela as she worked him, a sweet look of surprise seemed to be permanently etched on her face. Charlie loved the way she was staring at his cock, making him feel proud. Her small hands were wrapped around him just right, and her thighs looked so good spread over his body as she pleased him. The pressure was building and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. This girl looked so innocent and naughty at the same time, he wasn't sure how she did it..   
He then stared at the apex of her thighs, where her delicious, little pussy rested just behind his cock, bringing dirty thoughts to his mind. Charlie massaged her left thigh as he moved himself into a sitting position, still keeping Michaela over his lap as she continued to handle his manhood. His right hand crept up the inside of her thigh, and she met his eyes, realizing he was about to do something..  
He pulled his hand away for a moment to lick his index and middle finger, then placed them at her clit, applying pressure and circling around it. They both moaned, her at the sensation and him at the raciness of what what they were doing to one another. "Mmm.. Charlie, I'm supposed to be pleasuring you..." She said breathily, yet still moved against his loving fingers. "The sight of you writhing above me and touching me like this is making me feel so good, baby. Let me feel you.." He told her, sliding them into her tight opening.   
Her small hole tightened around them, and her body lasciviously fucked herself on his fingers, coating them with her juices. "Yes, baby girl, perfect.. You look so pretty with my fingers in your pussy. You're squeezing them so good, Love." He sweet talked her, falling in love with her body every second he was inside. He wanted to make her come again, so he used his thumb to tenderly rub her clit as his fingers moved inside her. His other hand reached around to give her ass a squeeze then moved back to her hip and up to her chest to tease her nipple.   
Michaela's hands were going faster than before, the affection Charlie was showing her body making her hotter and more turned on. His dick was pulsing in her hands, as Charlie tried to burn the image of them together into his memory. "Baby.. I-I'm c-close. Please.. Uh, god yes!" She cried out, her walls tightening around him, on the verge of coming for a second time that day. "That's it, Sweetheart. I feel you.. You're so sexy. I know you want to come.. I want us to come together. You're such a good girl, stroking my cock like that. You made me that way, you know?.. I'm hard, just for you. I'm so turned on by your hot, little body, Michaela. I love it, baby, I love everything about you. Every time you touch me it makes my body feel electrified. Oh god, yes. Pump my hard cock, baby.. bounce on my fingers, you sweet.. tight, little .. dirty, God damn angel- Uhhh Michaela!" He moaned and kissed her passionately, both of them coming at the same time from each other's hands. "God, Charlie, I love when you talk to me that way.." Michaela sighed, drawing out her orgasm by slowly moving against him still.   
He smiled at her, noticing the beautiful flush on her cheeks. He removed his fingers from beneath her and she released his sensitive cock, and realized he had coated her hands and stomach in his hot cum.   
She looked so arousing covered in it, and Charlie felt himself harden again, his need for her body not fading away. He didn't want to push her too far, though, and decided to reach for his wand to spell their bodies clean, then pulled Michaela to lay down on top of his chest so he could hold her close.  
He pulled the covers over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms around her, then kissed the top of her forehead lovingly. "I've probably said this many times today, but you are so beautiful. So beautiful, it hurts. I don't know how I got this lucky.." Charlie said to her. "Thank you.. I could hear you tell me that everyday and it would never get old." Michaela giggled and kissed his lips.  
"I know we should probably be heading to the Great Hall soon, but.. I just wanna hold you and fall asleep with you on my chest for a while. Is that okay, Love?" He asked her. "There's nothing I want more right now than to lay here with your arms wrapped around me, Charlie." She said to him and hugged him close, feeling content as she began to doze off. Charlie kissed her forehead once more as his eyes began to feel heavy, needing rest, then fell asleep and dreamed of Michaela dancing in a white dress with daisies in her hair.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	13. Some People

"I don't know about always  
But I'm happy to wait  
And all of this love I have to give is yours to take"  
-Jasmine Thompson   
~~~  
Charlie still had his eyes closed, becoming a little more alert but not wanting to wake up. He felt more comfortable than he had ever felt before, and the warmth covering his body made him want to sleep forever. Then the thing covering him moved against his chest and mumbled something incoherent, and his eyes shot open. He forgot where he was momentarily but everything came flooding back. He was in Michaela's bed half naked, and as he looked down and lifted up the covers, he blushed, remembering that she was completely naked herself.  
He checked his watch and thankfully they'd only been asleep for an hour and a half, and they still had time to make it to dinner before their friends realized they were missing.   
He glanced down at Michaela, who was still asleep and draped over him. She looked peaceful and very beautiful, even more angelic as she rested. The covers he had lifted up revealed some of her body, and her soft breasts were pressed into his side. Michaela's arm was thrown across his chest and her face was nestled into his neck, which made him smile to himself. He didn't want to wake her at all, and just lay there for the rest of the night, but that would probably be risking it..   
Charlie wrapped his arms around Michaela, and leaned down to kiss her lips gently, then whispered to her. "Hey beautiful, we need to get up." The sweet girl frowned in her sleep, but made no move to wake up. "Michaela.. Wake up, Love." He tried again as he rubbed her back with his hand. "I don't have school today, Mom. Please let me sleep.." She grumbled. "Baby, if I was your mum, then what we did earlier was very inappropriate." Charlie chuckled.   
Michaela finally opened her eyes and glared at Charlie for a moment, then realized they were naked and sat up quickly, wrapping the blanket around herself. This left Charlie uncovered, his shirt still off and his pants unbuttoned. All he could do was smile at her, enjoying her reaction. "No need to be embarrassed, I've seen just about every part of you.. You look gorgeous like this.." he trailed off, admiring her as she tried but failed to hide her figure behind the cover.  
"S-sorry.." Michaela stuttered and blushed. "I think it was just a reaction.. Don't quite think I'm used to waking up naked in a bed with someone. It's like we were high on our hormones earlier and now I'm coming down from it." She joked with him, offering a smile. Suddenly, her stomach growled and Charlie laughed. "You worked up an appetite, I'm sure. Let's go get you some food, Love." He then kissed her and started to look for his shirt. Michaela found her clothes at the end of the bed and bent over to retrieve them with the blanket wrapped around her, but it slipped out of her hand and ended up baring her backside to Charlie, who in turn let out a low whistle at the scene. "Damn, baby, now I've definitely seen all of you.." he said quietly, the need he felt for her evident in his voice as he stared at her ass and pussy from behind.  
Before she could cover herself again, Charlie moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her cheek, and down her neck until he was brushing his lips against her freckled shoulders. "Your body is divine.. Radiant. I can't get enough of you, Michaela.." He told her as he pulled her back down gently to sit on his lap against his erection, moving his hands to her hips and continued to kiss her shoulders, causing her to moan. "I don't think we'll ever make it out of here if I don't get dressed, Charlie." Michaela giggled. "I know you're right, but I can dream." He sighed as he hugged her once more from behind and she reached for her clothes to dress quickly.   
They were able to make it out of the Hufflepuff Common Room undetected, and went to the Great Hall for dinner. Charlie held Michaela's hand under the table as they made conversation with their friends. Every time they glanced at one another and smiled, their cheeks would heat up as they remembered what occurred earlier. As Charlie became engrossed in a conversation about quidditch, Ariana leaned over to whisper in Michaela's ear, "So where did you two run off to after we got back to Hogwarts? Charlie can't seem to let you out of his sight. Someone is truly smitten." She smirked and winked at her best friend, who blushed deeply. "Can I tell you a secret?.." Michaela asked. "Have I ever spilled a secret of yours before, Woman? Of course you can!" Ariana exclaimed quietly and chuckled at the question. "Well.. he snuck up into my room while I was putting my things away. We.. got to know each other a little better. And took a nap." Michaela whispered and grinned widely at Ariana.  
"That has got to be the most vague sentence I've ever heard you speak, but I think I know what you mean. I want more details later." She playfully made the 'I'm watching you' gesture towards Michaela and got up to go back to her room for the night. Charlie and Michaela finished their meal and he began to walk her back to her dorm before he had to go and make his rounds as prefect before bed.  
"So, Captain Prefect, does anyone ever make sure you get back to your room safely? If not, then I volunteer." She flirted, then winked at Charlie in a unsubtle way. He smirked at her and shook his head. "Never been asked nor offered that before, Love. I should bring that up at the next prefect meeting." He joked and winked back at her in a much more attractive manner as he wrapped his arm around her waist while they walked.   
Michaela giggled and leaned into his touch. She became quiet, trying to enjoy his company a little longer. He studied her for a moment, and smiled to himself. Charlie was wrapped around her little finger and he knew it. Never wanted to be apart from her..  
They passed by a storage room and Charlie pulled her inside without a word, and pushed her up against the closed door, devouring her lips with a swift kiss. They stayed in each other's arms, making out passionately for several minutes until Charlie picked Michaela up and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding his hips in between her as his lips made his way to her neck. She tilted her head back, moaning his name while Charlie's hands gripped her ass. She loved how dominant he was over her, and the way he took control and just picked her up with his strong arms like it was nothing made her imagination run wild.   
Michaela was ready to let Charlie do whatever he wanted to her body, right here in this storage closet. Every little thing he did made Michaela crave his touch even more. The energy between them, the fire that came to exist while in one another's presence was becoming undeniable.   
Charlie kept kissing her neck, loving the scent of her perfume that lingered there. He felt himself straining against his jeans once again, and he groaned when Michaela moved against him, teasing him just right. He only meant to give her a few quick, private kisses before going to do his duties for tonight, but Michaela's sweet lips felt like the water he'd been needing to quench this now ever-present thirst he had for her.   
"Mmm.. sweetheart. I think you and I need to take a long, cold shower." He mumbled into her skin, kissing down the V cut of her T-shirt. "Or a long, hot shower. Together." She quipped. This made Charlie's cock twitch, and Michaela definitely felt it. "Hmm, I thought you would like that idea. I was right." She smirked as he looked up into her eyes. "I'm definitely going to need another long, hot shower tonight, baby." He told her with a smile lingering on his lips. "Another?.." she questioned, curiosity growing from the way he worded that sentence. "Since the first night we met, I've fantasized about your perfect, sexy body during my showers.. And almost every time, I'm stroking my cock to the thought of you pulling up that cute plaid skirt you wore to the party. Most recently though, my fantasies include me on my knees, with my head underneath your short skirt, spreading your little pussy with my tongue." He confessed to Michaela as he massaged her ass. Charlie leaned in to lick up her neck and to her earlobe, giving the young girl delicious chills throughout her body, causing her to gasp quietly.   
"Now I have the sweet image of your hands around my cock and your tight pussy squeezing my fingers to think about tonight.. and I'm going to remember the moans your beautiful voice made as you came." He said softly as he leaned in to kiss her again.   
"And tonight, baby. I want you to do something for me.." he whispered. Michaela nodded, ready to agree to whatever Charlie was about to request from her. "I want you to go to your dorm, and take a nice, steamy shower.. get your flawless skin all soft. I want you to pamper yourself tonight. Rub your favorite lotion all over your body.. and I mean it, baby girl. All. Over. Your. Perfect. Fuckable. Body." He enunciated each word, practically growling the word 'fuckable' as he squeezed her ass and ghosted his lips over her neck.   
"Rub your adorable, freckled shoulders.. massage the lotion into the skin of your breasts, and tease your tiny, stiff nipples too. Imagine me in there with you, licking and sucking them like I did today for you, baby.." he kissed her lips as he held her body up with one hand, her legs still wrapped around his waist as he brought the other hand up to her right breast, massaging it lovingly and teasing her nipple through the thin bra. Michaela bit her bottom lip as she held in the moan that was threatening to loudly tear through her lips. Charlie smirked, loving the way he made this beautiful woman move just from barely touching her. He couldn't wait to see how Michaela would move with his hard cock buried inside her.   
"That's not all, Love.. I want you to massage that sweet smelling lotion onto your curvy hips, then your stomach.. especially in the spot where my cum drenched your pretty skin this afternoon.." Michaela gasped at his words, amazed at how bold he was being. And damn, it was sexy to hear the bad words falling from his mouth..   
"Next, massage the lotion on your cute, soft feet, and know I can't wait to do it myself. I want to be the one to make your feel relaxed and happy every night.." he trailed off while he kissed Michaela's forehead, daydreaming about a future with her that surprised him, because he never thought he wanted something so simple and romantic with her before..   
He then stared into her eyes, fire suddenly burning behind them, as he thought about what he wanted her to do next.. "And when you're through with that.. slowly rub it up your perfect legs, all the way up to where your sexy thighs end. Massage some more on your tight little ass, just like my hands are doing to you now." He said heatedly, his breath staggering a bit as he got caught up in what he was telling her, both hands returning back to her cheeks, claiming them.   
"And tonight, I don't want you to wear any panties, baby." He whispered into her ear once more. "I want you to slip on a pair of your softest pajama shorts.. and your most thin, transparent tank top, so you can see those stunning, peaked nipples straining against the fabric as you slide into bed. Bring your lotion with you, and close the curtains so no one can see what I want you to do, Love.. Pinch and tease your little nipples over your shirt.. feel how good the fabric is over your chest. Explore your skin with your hands and imagine I'm back in bed with you, discovering your innocent body all over again. Touching you just how you want me to.. and I want you to take just a little more of that lotion.. I want you to rub it all over your sweet, little pussy.. pretend that I'm sitting back, stroking my cock for you while I watch you spread your legs for me, Love. I know I made you come for me earlier, but I want you to pretend that you're showing me just how you want to be touched. Exactly how you want my fingers to rub your hot, little clit. And don't stop until your delicious juices are running down your thighs. Pretend that I'm watching you touch yourself as I witness your essence drip from your pussy, and that I'm licking my lips wishing you'd allow me the honor of tasting you from the source. Letting me clean up every last drop while my tongue fucks you to climax. Can you do that for me, baby? Make yourself come tonight so I know when I see you first thing in the morning, when that shy blush appears on your cheeks when you see me, that I know how hard you came to the thought of my tongue on your perfect little slit?" He barely got out the last word before Michaela kissed him with all the passion that had built up between her thighs as he talked dirty to her. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and he sucked it, then swirled his around hers and kissed her even harder as he pushed his rock hard cock against her clothed entrance, groaning into her.   
Michaela leaned her head back against the door and Charlie kissed her neck again before he gazed back up at her, cheeks hot and red. She tried to catch her breath before nodding and speaking, "I'll do anything you want me to, baby.." She said shyly, her beautiful green eyes finally making contact with his. Behind her shy exterior, Charlie saw the desire for him and that made him want to take her right here in that dusty, abandoned room. "Fuck, you're amazing. So fucking gorgeous.." he seared his lips to hers again before letting her feet back down gently onto the floor.   
"I think you and I need to make a trip out to your special place by the lake soon." He chuckled as he leaned his forehead up against Michaela's, and pulled her into his arms to embrace her. "Yeah, I agree. We need some more alone time.." She said, and kissed him softly on his cheek. "I hope this week passes by quickly. I'm excited for this Halloween party. Mainly to see your costume." Charlie said casually while running his hands down her arms, causing her to shiver. She licked her lips, and took his hand to lead them out of the storage room. "I can't wait either. I'm ready to have some more fun. It feels nice being a little older and able to go to these things." She smiled at him as they made small talk.   
They were about to round the corner to go down the stairs to Michaela's Common Room when they ran right into someone coming from the opposite direction. Charlie froze, but Michaela started to quickly apologize to the girl they ran into, asking if she was okay. She didn't sense the sudden tension in the air as the girl glared at Charlie, and then focused her annoyed gaze onto Michaela, who was still holding on tightly to his hand.   
Michaela felt she had seen the girl before, but couldn't seem to remember her name. She was strikingly beautiful, with long, straight brunette hair and a slim body. She reminded Michaela of a graceful ballerina. The girl was decked out in Gryffindor colors, but her strong stance alone screamed out proudly that she was a member of the courageous house Charlie was affiliated with.  
Michaela realized the girl had dropped the books she was carrying when they bumped into one another, and she quickly leaned down to pick them up. She offered them back politely with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm truly sorry again about us bumping into you. We weren't watching where we were going. My name is Michaela, and I'm not sure if you've been introduced yet, but this is Charlie. What's your name?" Michaela asked kindly, offering her other hand out to the Gryffindor girl.   
The girl abruptly snatched her books back, and Charlie's eyes flashed anger in them as he wrapped an arm around Michaela's waist, suddenly feeling protective. Before he could say anything, the girl finally spoke. "Oh, he and I have met. And I've seen you around too. You can cut the pleasant talk. I don't want to be your friend. I know that not all Hufflepuffs are as kind as they say. And if you're hanging out with him I don't want any association." She said snidely.  
Michaela's brow frowned with worry, unsure of what just happened, but felt guilty for upsetting the girl standing before them. "I'm s-sorry.. I don't know what we could have done to make you more upset. If your books are damaged I'd be happy to get you new ones.." she trailed off, concern flooding her eyes.   
"Save it. I don't wanna hear it. I just can't wait to watch as Charlie here breaks your heart too. It's what he's good at. And really, Charlie? Do you have to go flaunting her in front of the entire school? Kissing her like that after the match was distasteful." The girl said, almost like she was spitting venom at the couple standing before her. It clicked for Michaela who the girl was, and why Charlie had frozen up beside her.   
"Natalia.." She said quietly, laying her hand on the girls arm before she could turn away. Natalia froze as well, looking at them and wondering what Michaela would do. "I didn't realize who you were. I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable.. it's never my intention to hurt someone or make them unhappy." She explained truthfully.   
Charlie felt grateful to Michaela for how kind she was being towards his ex-girlfriend. He wish he could say the same about Natalia.. he realizes how badly he hurt her, but he knew Natalia had a mean streak in her, where Michaela was sweet and caring. Seeing them standing next to one another made Charlie see how lucky he was to have the red headed Hufflepuff by his side.   
"Nat, I-" Charlie began, trying to ease the tension between them, but Natalia cut him off and yanked her arm away from Michaela's touch. "Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that anymore. I know it's been a long time since we were together, but I gave my soul to you and you just kicked it away like it was nothing. You never had time for me. What changed, huh? What makes this girl so special that she can hold your attention but I couldn't? You always put your own interests over what little interest you held for me. Well, I'm fucking done. I'm done waiting to see if you'll come around and see what you lost. I was holding out hope that you would come to your senses and come back to me. But I see that you don't care where you get your needs met, even if it's with a silly little Hufflepuff. And she's an American too. That's probably why you like her. I heard American girls are easy. Nothing proper about them." Natalia finished her rant, and was about to turn away when Charlie's voice stopped her.   
"Natalia.." he growled. His voice was deep and dark sounding, and not in the lustful way that Michaela was used to hearing, but angry. His protective grip on Michaela's hip tightened, like he was looking for support, and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. The beautiful Gryffindor narrowed her eyes at Charlie, refusing to respond but Michaela recognized a hint of uneasiness in her blue eyes.   
"Don't you ever talk to her that way. She's not a part of whatever issues you're having with me. Michaela is kind and doesn't deserve your wrath. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I should have handled it better, and ended the relationship sooner before we took it as far as we did.. I realized the feelings I had for you weren't as strong as how you felt about me. I was stupid, and not brave enough at the time to tell you I didn't want to be with you anymore. We were both looking for something in each other back then.. though neither of us found it. But you need to stop being angry and letting it consume you." Charlie stated bluntly.   
Natalia was speechless, and her cheeks were dark red from being embarrassed. "Now, if you have anything else to talk about, or more anger you need to take out on me, it'll have to wait. I have to go do my rounds." Charlie ended the conversation, took Michaela's hand, and walked her downstairs.  
"I'm sorry about that, Michaela.." Charlie said as they slowed down outside the entrance to her common room. He sighed frustratedly as he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have handled that better. But she has no right to talk down to you like that. No one does. You're my girlfriend and people need to treat you with respect. If I ever hear someone talking to you that way again, I promise you now that I will always put a stop to it, baby.." he pulled her into his arms while telling her this, not wanting to let go of her just yet.   
"It's okay.. We all have a past. I don't think any less of either of you. Both of you were hurting.. I would just try to speak to her again after you've both calmed down, and in private so she doesn't feel as threatened." Michaela suggested.   
"Yeah, you're right, Love. That was one hell of a conversation to have in the hall. I'm glad there weren't too many people around.." He said. "That, and I'm sure my presence didn't help the situation." Michaela laughed nervously, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck.   
"None of that was your fault.. she was just taking it out on you. I'm the problem, not you, sweetheart." Charlie tried to reassure her, and then kissed her softly. Michaela smiled at him, feeling better from his touch. And then she realized something, and grinned even more. "You called me your girlfriend, Charlie.. I didn't think you wanted to make it official yet." She blushed as she mentioned that to him. "Wow, I guess I did.." Charlie said and smiled bashfully at Michaela. "I wasn't sure if we were putting a label on our relationship.. I probably should have asked you a while back. I know we've kind of rushed into things but.. can I be honest with you, Love?" He asked nervously.   
Michaela's words were caught in her throat, unsure of what direction this conversation was going to head in, so all she did was nod hesitantly. Charlie took her hand before he continued, and told her, "I've been all in since the moment I laid eyes on you that night. There's nothing I want more than for you to be mine. I need you, Michaela.. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Charlie asked with hope radiating from his voice.   
Though she probably shouldn't be surprised by now, Charlie's confession and the question he just asked still caught her off guard. Michaela sat there with a shocked expression on her face, feeling like she was going to melt from happiness right there in front of him. "Love, you okay?" Asked Charlie, feeling worried that she was going to turn him down. "Never better.." she blushed and leaned in to kiss him, sweet and slow, savoring the feeling and taste from his soft lips. "Of course, Charlie. I'm all yours." She whispered into his ear, then gently kissed his neck while wrapping her arms around him. He sighed happily, full of relief and embraced her, never wanting to let her go. He finally had his dream girl and now he felt as if he could take on anything in the world with Michaela by his side.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	14. Moonlight

" 'Cause I never knew, I never knew  
You could hold moonlight in your hands  
'Til the night I held you"  
-Ariana Grande  
~~~  
Michaela made her way into the crowded Great Hall the next morning bright and early. It was Monday, and classes would begin within the hour. Everyone was trying to get in a decent breakfast and see their friends before the start of the school day. While most of her peers around her looked tired and gloomy from the weekend being over, she was walking around with a bright smile and glowing skin, feeling refreshed and ready for anything. Charlie had asked her the night before to be his girlfriend and that action by itself made her feel euphoric. She also kept replaying the intimate encounter they had together which gave her a thrill, making her aroused and ready to explore that side of their relationship even more.   
She walked to the Gryffindor table again that morning, feeling welcomed by new and old friends alike. Charlie hadn't arrived yet, so she sat down next to Tess and Ariana, giving them both a quick hug hello. Tess started talking about this new girl she was seeing, asking her friends advice on what to do for their third date. Michaela thought of her and Charlie's walk up to the Astronomy Tower, so she suggested a picnic up there this weekend under the stars. Tess loved that idea and squealed excitedly. "Though, I guess that would have to be our fourth date since she asked me to the Halloween party Friday night. I'm so head over heels for this girl. She's like the nicest Slytherin I've ever met. And so beautiful. I can't wait to talk to her again." Tess gushed on about her new love interest.   
Ari and Michaela grinned at their friend, feeling happy for her. All three of them had fallen for someone recently and this would be the first time they had dates to a party together. They couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive.   
Charlie came strolling up behind Michaela casually as she talked to her friends, and Tess grinned as he put a finger up to his lips, trying to keep her quiet as he snuck up to his girlfriend. He playfully put his hands over her eyes, causing her to gasp, but Michaela giggled when Charlie whispered, "Guess who" into her ear, then kissed her on the cheek. "Hmm.. Mom is that you?" She joked as he uncovered her eyes, and she laughed at his expression. "That is just as funny as it was yesterday." He winked at her, and made her blush.   
Tess and Ariana giggled at the two and then turned away to talk some more as Charlie sat down next to Michaela to eat his breakfast.  
"You look as beautiful as ever today, Love. Your smile is brightening up the place this morning." Charlie complimented as he kissed her lips lightly and placed his hand on her knee. "Thank you. I just happen to be in a really good mood." Michaela winked back at him flirtatiously. Charlie smiled at her and studied her appearance as she went back to finishing her breakfast.   
Though every girl in their school basically wore the same variation of the uniform, he thought it looked infinitely better on Michaela than it did anyone else. The knee length skirt was conservative but still fitted her well enough to show off the curves she had hidden beneath. The black sweater did the same, and under it she had her pristine white shirt buttoned up and secured with a tie that displayed the Hufflepuff house colors. The tights showed off Michaela's toned legs, and instead of the Mary-Jane shoes most girls wore, she liked to wear black ballet flats with yellow ribbons attached that tied into cute, little bows around her ankles.  
Looking like that, she was almost every mans' innocent school girl fantasy. It also didn't help quell the naughty thoughts Charlie was having about her since she decided to wear her long, beautiful curls tied into low pigtails with a few strands framing her pretty face, which added to her charm. He twirled one of her loose curls around his finger, playing with it and watching it bounce like a spring, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Baby, I love your hair like this. You look sweet enough to eat.." then he ran his hand that was stroking her knee under her skirt a little, teasing his girl.   
She moaned, just low enough for Charlie to hear, and he continued to speak, smiling as though they were having an innocent conversation instead of turning each other on. "I know you're trying to act natural, but I saw that enchanting fire burning behind your eyes as soon as our gazes met.. You were good, and did what I asked of you last night, weren't you, Love?" He asked her sweetly as he moved her skirt up her leg slowly.   
Michaela gulped, and looked down, sure that her face was turning bright red. But she worked up the courage that came from Charlie's presence and stared at him intently, licked and lightly bit her soft bottom lip and gave him her most flirtatious smirk, saying, "Yes, I did. Every. Last. Step." She enunciated those last few words as she whispered back into his ear, and smiled at his parted lips, happy to have surprised him. She glanced down and saw he was rock hard from imagining her making herself come last night, right as he sat there in the middle of the Great Hall. She felt herself swell with pride. The fact that she could make the strong and handsome Charlie Weasley so easily aroused by her simple actions made her feel confident and more than a little excited.   
She casually turned back to her plate like nothing happened, and continued to eat and enjoy her coffee. She still felt Charlie's eyes on her and she smiled to herself. "You okay there, handsome?" She asked jokingly. "I don't think I'm going to be able to make it through any of my lessons today without dreaming about your legs being wrapped around me, so probably not, sweetheart." He grinned at her and spoke honestly.  
"Well, if you're good and able to focus today, I might be able to reward you for your hard work later on." Michaela offered nonchalantly, causing Charlie to almost choke on his orange juice. She giggled and apologized, and he recovered then said to her, "Oh baby girl, you're going to be giving me all the gold stars by the time this week is done, or my name isn't Charlie Weasley." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept it there for the remainder of breakfast, while basking in Michaela's presence. Seeing her every morning was beginning to be the best way to start his day.  
~~~  
Classes dragged on that day for Charlie, and he was happy when they were finally over with by the afternoon. He was excited for next year, when he would be done with most of the other subjects and could focus mainly on Care of Magical Creatures, and then have most of the day to do as he pleased.   
He was also already planning on trying to get close to the same schedule as Michaela for the next semester. Seeing her face more would make his days even better. As he was coming back from C.O.M.C.'s, Charlie spotted a patch of flowers growing underneath a nearby tree. The cold weather was almost here but he was happy to see that there was still some plants trying to grow. He walked over, noticing they were daisies, and his mind immediately thought back to the dream he had yesterday while laying in bed with Michaela.   
The image of his sweet angel dancing with a crown of daisies in her hair made him smile, and he thought giving her a flower would brighten her day. Charlie plucked one, then made his way to the courtyard where Michaela enjoyed studying when the weather was nice. Since classes had just let out, the area was teeming with his peers, but he made his way through the crowd easily, knowing exactly where to find the beautiful red head. She was sitting under one of the open archway windows, intently reading out of a large book. She had on her cute glasses that she was shy about wearing whenever Charlie was around, but he loved the way they looked. They made her appear adorable yet alluring, and he told her that almost every time he saw them on her perfect face.   
Hiding the flower behind his back, he approached Michaela and greeted her with a kiss on the forehead, because Professor Snape was nearby monitoring the students as he conversed with Filch. Snape quirked his eyebrow at the couple but stayed where he was, deeming the action innocent and leaving them be.   
Michaela smiled up at Charlie and patted the seat next to her, then closed her book so she could give him her full attention. "How was your day? I missed you.." She asked shyly. "It was tedious without you by my side. Only seeing you at Lunch and during our free period still isn't enough for me, beautiful." He grinned at her lovingly, and then said, "I have a small surprise for you, Love."   
"Oh, really? What is it?" Michaela couldn't mask her excitement. Charlie just pulled the flower from behind his back and offered it to her without a word, and watched as her face lit up with happiness. "Oh, Charlie, how did you know daisies were my favorite?" Charlie grinned at his luck, then confessed, "Well, I actually didn't have a clue. Funny thing is, I had a dream.. about you. And you had this pretty little flower crown adorning your hair, which was made up of daisies.. then I was coming back from my last lesson of the day and I saw some underneath a tree and it made me think of you, so I decided to bring you one." Charlie blushed as he explained. Michaela just gave him a hug and smiled at him, then placed a quick, sweet kiss to his lips. "Thank you.. It's flattering knowing that you dreamt of me. This daisy is beautiful."  
She grinned and twirled the flower in her hands. Charlie could hardly believe that such a simple gesture would mean so much to her. He wanted to make her happy like this constantly, if it meant being allowed to see that beautiful smile appear on her face each day. He reached over to push a strand of hair behind her ear, and caressed Michaela's face in the process. "I've fallen so hard for you, baby. I don't think I'll ever be the same. I love this blissful feeling you give me.." Charlie whispered to her.   
Michaela sighed contently, leaning her cheek into his hand to feel more of his touch. Their eyes met one another's and it was as if the crowd around them disappeared from view. She stared into Charlie's caramel colored eyes, and they practically mesmerized her. The desire he conveyed through them almost every time he looked at her was magical. She was about to kiss him again when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them.   
"If you're going to continue snogging, I suggest you take it elsewhere, because Snape is watching you two like a hawk. He's been cracking down on PDA lately. I heard he caught a couple in a broom closet last week and he's been on the war path since then." Tonks explained as she pushed herself between them to sit down. "Wow, Charlie, I think we've been rather lucky don't you think?" Michaela laughed and Tonks gasped and started to giggle as well. "I don't even want to know what you and Charlie have been up to." She joked as she playfully smacked the ginger haired boy on the back.  
"Trust me, Tonks, we don't plan on sharing any of that information." He grinned back at his friend. "So, would you happen to know what Michaela is going as for Halloween? She's been very secretive."   
"Charles! How dare you use our friendship to try to get information out of me. I wouldn't betray my sweet housemate like that." She said dramatically as she wrapped an arm around Michaela. "Yeah, Charles. You two may be best friends but it doesn't top the Hufflepuff loyalty code. Nice try." Michaela smirked and winked at him.   
"Exactly right, Peralta. You don't mess with loyalty. But I will give you this one hint, Char. Your jaw is going to hit the floor when you see her." Tonks laughed and stood up. "Well unfortunately, I have detention this afternoon. I gotta run."   
"Wait, how did you get detention? Again?" Charlie asked, half-surprised. "I replaced Filch's tea cup with a nose-biting tea cup when he was out of his office. It was worth it though. I'll catch you guys later! I'm late!" She said with a grin as she ran off into the castle.  
"I kinda wish I was there to witness Filch getting pranked. I bet it was entertaining." Michaela giggled as they both stared after their friend. "Between her and the twins, I've probably seen it enough for the both of us. But I'm sure if you ask she'll do it again." Charlie suggested as he took Michaela's hand once more. "Hey, do you wanna go grab some food together first and then help each other with the History of Magic essays that are due Thursday?" He asked. "Sounds good to me. I'm super hungry and I wanna knock that essay out so we don't have to worry about it later." She agreed, and they walked inside shortly after Tonks.   
~~~  
When Halloween finally arrived, Charlie and Michaela agreed to wait and see one another at the party, wanting to make it a fun game of trying to find each other in costume. Michaela and her friends decided to gather in Tess and Ariana's dormitory to get ready, having a little party of their own as well. Two of the Gryffindor girl's roommates that were attending the party with them had stashed some whiskey in their room and shared it with everyone, so after some pre-gaming, all the girls were feeling good and ready for a wild night.   
They left in small groups, not wanting to draw attention to themselves since the party was a secret. They hid their costumes under their school robes and any large accessories were shrunk down and placed in their pockets. When they walked inside, the they were blocked by a curtain, with two 7th year girls standing in front of it, dressed as the twins from the famous horror movie The Shining. "No costumes, no entrance. Did you come prepared?" One girl asked with a bored expression on her face.   
Ariana was the first to step forward and shed her robe. She came dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, it having been her favorite movie and book growing up. "Of course, we're not amateurs." Ariana said confidently and waltzed right past them, not bothering to wait for permission. Tess followed, her robe coming off as well as she walked on ahead wearing a cute and colorful mini dress with boots and a simple, fake unicorn horn attached to her headband. Tonks grinned back at Michaela and stepped forward as she threw on a jesters hat and revealed an outfit resembling Peeves, which made her giggle at her friends dedication.   
Michaela took off her own robe as well and placed a brown pirate hat over her loose curls, and walked in behind everyone into a party that was already raging.   
Loud, energetic music played throughout the large room, which had been lit up with purple and orange twinkle lights, while fake spider webs and various Halloween themed decorations were strategically placed all over the walls and floor. A bunch of Michaela's peers were dancing in the middle of the room while everyone else was sectioned off into groups drinking, playing games and talking to one another.   
She was already scanning the crowd for Charlie when she felt a pair of hands wrap around the waistline of her jacket, causing her to jump. "Wow, looking good, Michaela." The voice said into her ear, making her jump out of the persons arms and whip her entire body around to face him. "Carter." She narrowed her eyes, not happy to see this familiar face at all. "How ya doing, beautiful? Feeling up for some fun with me?" He spoke, his voice slurring a bit. "You're drunk. And last I heard you were dating someone else." Said Michaela as she eyed her old flame up and down wearily, noticing the sheet he'd thrown over his body as a makeshift toga.   
"She's a year too young to attend this party. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, you look so.. tasty. Fancy a dance?" Carter asked as he pulled Michaela forcefully towards his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist again, attempting to kiss her neck. She tried to break free of his hold but he was too strong. As she was about to lift her leg up to knee him in the groin for the unwanted advances, a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Carter's face, hard. He let Michaela go and she stumbled backwards into Charlie's arms.   
He quickly steadied Michaela and kissed her forehead before placing her safely aside and stepping up again to face Carter. "Weasley, you just crossed a line." He growled. "You need to learn to mind your own business." With a bruise already forming on his cheek, Carter lunged forward trying to punch Charlie as well, but the ginger-haired Gryffindor quickly side stepped out of the way and just watched as the 7th Year Hufflepuff stumbled to the ground.   
"I am minding my business. You just tried forcing yourself onto my girlfriend. And I probably just saved you from a lot of hurt. I'm pretty sure she was about to handle the situation herself by kneeing your balls but honestly, I've been dying to punch you for years now." Charlie said through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger.   
"That meek, little thing? Like she could even try. She's too timid." He laughed as he glanced over to Michaela, eyeing her lecherously. "The only thing she's probably brave enough to do with those knees is to kneel in front of me while I put her cute, little mouth to work." Carter said boldly, glancing at Charlie for his reaction. Just as Charlie was about to punch him again, Michaela ran in front of him and did it herself, this time in the nose, causing him to start to bleed profusely. Before he could pull away, she decided to actually knee him in the groin before pushing him down. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. If I ever see you forcing yourself on another girl or making someone feel even remotely uncomfortable I will do this again without any hesitation." Michaela glared down at him before glancing over to two 7th year guys who had joined the crowd of onlookers. "Can you take him back to his dorm and make sure he doesn't mess with anyone else tonight, please?" She asked, and they complied and carried Carter out of the room with him holding his nose, cursing mumbled profanities at them.   
Everyone clapped and cheered as he left the room, and some people came over to pat Michaela on the back. She thanked them politely but looked pale and not up for conversation with anyone. Charlie took her hand and lead her to a corner of the room to sit down on a comfy loveseat. She took her hat off and pressed her face into Charlie's chest, seeking comfort. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly and kissed her forehead again, trying to calm her nerves.   
"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, sweetheart.." he apologized, feeling guilty from not being there with her immediately. She glanced up at him, feeling nothing but love for Charlie at his words. "You have nothing to be sorry about.. if anything, you being there gave me the confidence to stand up to that asshole. I'm just a little freaked out by how quickly it happened, and everyone staring. I came here to have a good time with you and instead I walked away with a hurt hand and blood on my dress." She looked down at her outfit, stained with several drops of blood from Carter's nose.   
"That's an easy fix." Charlie smiled as he took out his wand, quickly healing her hand and making the blood disappear with a spell his mother had taught him. "There, all better." He said, looking her over for anything else that needed fixing. While he inspected his girlfriend for further damage, he finally took in the costume she had put together.   
Michaela's long curls were flowing free again, just how he liked them, and her make up made her stunning green eyes stand out against the Smokey eyeshadow she sported. The only jewelry she wore was a black ribbon tied tightly around her neck with a skeleton key hanging from it. He noticed the brown pirate hat she had discarded next to her lap, which matched the long floor-length jacket Michaela wore over her dress. It belted around her waist, and showed off the front of her body nicely, leaving her legs and chest uncovered. The pure white dress contrasted with the brown leather of her coat, reminding him of the innocent sexual appeal that just seemed to radiate off of this beautiful woman. The dress itself showcased her cleavage perfectly, covering just enough to let your imagination run wild wondering what was beneath. It stopped just above her mid thigh, displaying Michaela's smooth, toned legs and the black knee high leather boots that complimented the entire costume.   
Charlie didn't realize he had stopped speaking for a minute until Michaela was closing his mouth by lifting his jaw back up with her fingers, giggling as she did so. "Your costume was literally jaw-dropping, huh?" He smiled, blushing a little. "I guess for some people it was, yes. Not going to lie, I was kind of hoping for that." Michaela winked at Charlie, and leaned in to kiss him slowly, savoring the taste of his lips on hers.   
Afterwards, she leaned back into the seat, and admired Charlie's costume in return. He decided to dress up like a more modern version of Sherlock Holmes. He wore a light grayish/blue deerstalker cap, with a button up shirt to match, and rolled up the sleeves in the usual Charlie fashion, showing off his muscular arms in the process. He added a grey vest to go over the shirt and wore simple khaki dress pants and grey dress shoes, allowing his only other accessory to be a fake pipe he had laid beside him so he could hold Michaela in his arms. He kept his hair tied back in the standard pony tail, which Michaela loved. "You look very handsome. I didn't expect you to be a fan of Sherlock Holmes, but I definitely think you did it justice." She complimented, causing an even bigger smile to grace Charlie's face.   
"Thank you, Love. I figured going for something simple and classic would suit me more. I'm glad you like it." He said sweetly. "Are you feeling alright? We can leave if you'd like. If what happened earlier was too much I don't mind us wandering off somewhere to be alone." Charlie proposed the idea to her, wanting to make her feel at ease.   
Michaela shook her head, giving Charlie a half smile. "The threat is gone for the night, and all I want to do honestly is get a little drunk and dance with you. I love Halloween, and I don't want it to be ruined by him.." She looked down sullenly, and Charlie lifted her chin back up softly and kissed her. "If dancing and drinking is what you want, then I'll give it to you, beautiful. Your wish is my command." He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to her. She grinned and took it, following him to the refreshment table.  
Michaela grabbed the nearest bottle of whiskey and two clean shot glasses, filling them both to the rim. "Do a shot with me?" She asked in a very angelic sounding voice. "I know that tone, Love. It's going to be more than one tonight isn't it?" He sighed and laughed. "Oh yes, Weasley. I wanna see how wild you can get." Michaela said teasingly, hoping her eyes would convey more meaning with the playful words. They'd been so busy with school and their friends that they hadn't had time since last weekend to really sneak off alone, and Michaela was definitely ready to explore some more of her new boyfriend's muscular body..  
They both downed a shot, and Michaela quickly poured two more for good measure. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to take advantage of me tonight." Charlie joked, but nevertheless picked up his own glass, clinked it with hers and they drank the shots easily. "We'll see, handsome. Just know I don't plan on falling asleep in my own bed tonight." Michaela whispered into his ear and ran her hand down his chest in a seductive manner before smiling and turning away, leaving him for the dance floor.   
Charlie smiled and eyed her from his spot next to the table, choosing to enjoy the show for a minute before making his way over to her. Michaela was surrounded by many other party goer's dancing around care-free, but she stood out all on her own. Before going to dance, she discarded her long jacket on a nearby chair, already feeling warm from the crowded room and alcohol in her system, so she stood in the middle of the dance floor in a tiny white spaghetti strapped dress that clung to her body like a glove. Charlie was transfixed by Michaela as she started to move, his own body immediately reacting to the show she was putting on for him.   
When Michaela turned around to lock eyes on him, Charlie's heartbeat sped up and every inch of him below the belt hardened just from the look she gave him. She licked her lips and lightly bit the bottom one, knowing what that does to him, then moved her body in ways he hadn't seen her do before. He noticed Michaela raise her arms up high and close her eyes, hips rotating to the beat and saw her dress rise a little higher, baring a few more inches of skin, causing a few other guys to stare longingly at her. Before she even opened her eyes again, Charlie had arrived right next to her, hands sliding down her curvy hips as he kissed her, and carefully tugged her dress down to its original length without her noticing, but not without feeling the bare skin of her thighs before he roamed his rough hands back up her body.   
She moaned so sweetly, and he pressed his length into her just to show how much her dancing had turned him on. Without saying a word, she turned around and moved her body against him, their hips stuck together and swaying to the song. Charlie followed her movements like a pro, as if his only purpose in life was to stay beside her forever and worship her body by dancing along. He massaged her full hips in his hands and kissed along her neck, which turned Michaela on more than he realized.   
To anyone that glanced their way, it only looked like a couple who were just enjoying one another's company by dancing, but what they didn't notice was Michaela grinding her tight ass up against Charlie's growing erection. "Bloody hell, Love.." Charlie groaned into her ear sensually. "You're trying to kill me with your perfect little body, aren't you?"   
"I'm just trying to make sure that you'll sneak me up to your room as soon as this party is over.. that's all, baby." She said innocently as she wiggled her ass up against his manhood once more, then turned back around to kiss him deeply. They kissed long enough right there on the dance floor that the song they were dancing to had ended, and a more upbeat one came on the magically operated record player.   
Michaela stared into Charlie's eyes and grinned widely at him, her demeanor changing quickly from sexual to playful. "I love this song, Charlie! Let's dance some more!" She exclaimed giddily. He grinned back at her and took her hand as she started to dance more lively and slightly comical. He spun her around and she mouthed the words to the song, and Charlie smiled as he witnessed Michaela letting go of all her worries from before. He loved how comfortable she seemed to feel around him, and enjoyed watching her let her guard down.   
They danced to a few more songs before winding down and going to find some more drinks. Once they cooled down with some water, Michaela convinced Charlie to take two more shots with her and then filled up two plastic cups with jack and coke before wandering off to find their friends. There was a round table in the far corner of the large, enchanted room, where Tonks and their other friends were sitting with their dates and a few other people. "Michaela, Charlie! Come play a game with us." Tonks said excitedly.   
She motioned to the two empty seats beside her, and Charlie went to pull out Michaela's chair for her before sitting down himself. Tess then spoke up, grinning at everyone, "Okay, so we're going to play Never Have I Ever. It's a muggle drinking game I learned about last summer while visiting my cousins. We go around the table and each person says something that they've never done before. If anyone at the table has done the said thing, then you have to drink. Understand?"   
Everyone nodded and laughed, most of them already feeling a little giddy and drunk. "Okay, I'll go first." Tess said. "Never Have I Ever... gotten a detention." She smirked evilly at Tonks, who had already served several this term alone. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, that was directed at me, I get it." She laughed and took a big sip from her cup, as did a few other people, including Ariana. "When did you get detention, Ari?" Michaela questioned with a smile on her face. "Late last year. I snuck into the prefects bathroom to soak in the big tub." She shrugged nonchalantly, then giggled. "It was so worth it though."   
"Okay, moving on! Your turn, Ryan." Tess said to the Ravenclaw guy who had is arm wrapped around Ariana's shoulders. "Hmm.. Never have I ever smoked marijuana." He said jokingly, then his eyes went wide when he saw Ariana take a drink. "Wow, I learn new things about you everyday." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Charlie looked over at Michaela just in time to see her take a big gulp from her cup too. All he did was quirk an eyebrow at her and she giggled nervously. "I.. uh.. actually am the one that asked Ariana to smoke with me. Over summer break. I only do it recreationally when we're out of school. It's perfectly harmless."   
Charlie smiled as he watched her face turn red and people begin to talk about the newfound information that two of Hogwarts golden students used drugs occasionally. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Hey, it's okay. I find it sexy that I didn't know that about you. And I don't look down on you for it." Then he spoke up to the table, "I've heard that weed has healing properties. It can help with anxiety and possibly even cancer. Nothing bad about it. So, can I go next?" He asked and grinned at everyone.   
"Yeah, sure Mate. Also guys and girls, this is a judgement free zone. We're here to have a fun game and learn about everyone, while getting tipsy. So chill the fuck out, okay? Go ahead, Charlie." Tess encouraged him to proceed. "Alright, Never Have I Ever been caught shagging on School Grounds." He smirked at one of his friends that he played Quidditch with and clapped triumphantly when he and several other people took a drink.   
The game went on like that until everyone was reasonably buzzed and some people got up to dance some more. A group of more musically inclined students found some instruments and started to play, asking random people to come up and sing whether or not they were good or bad. A few bad acts performed, as well as some decent ones, and that was when Ariana got an idea.   
She walked over to where Michaela was talking to Charlie with a big smile on her face. "Hey, best friend! How ya doing?" Ari said to Michaela excitedly. "Great! I feel fantastic. Everyone is so nice and pretty tonight. You're pretty too! And Charlie is the prettiest!" She gushed as she stared longingly at Charlie. Ariana looked over to him with raised eyebrows and Charlie leaned over to whisper, "So, uh.. she did one too many shots and is a little blitzed. I'm about to get her some water and possibly a cup of coffee." He giggled nervously. "I'm so sorry, I should have been watching her intake more closely. But she seems to be having fun. If she stops drinking now she should be okay in an hour or so. But I'm definitely going to have to make her a hangover potion before she goes to sleep."   
"It's okay, she'll be fine. I actually came over because seeing how tipsy she is right now would be the perfect time to get her to sing with the band." Ariana said. "But she's drunk. I'm not sure if that's the best idea.." Charlie trailed off, unsure of where Ariana was going with this. "That's why it's extremely perfect timing. She seriously has this amazing voice. It will blow you away when you hear it. But she's always too shy to sing in front of people. I've only heard her twice, and both of those times is when I've gotten her drunk enough to perform. It's crazy how well she does too. She doesn't mess up or anything." She explained. "Michaela also likes to practice the piano while writing and singing songs in this room Professor Sprout allows her to use each week, but that's something she does privately. Locks the door and everything. But we'll talk about that later."  
"Well, how do you even get her to go up on stage?" He inquired. "Easy, just watch." Ariana said with a big grin on her face. "Hey Sweetie, you wanna sing a song? There's a band playing over there." She said to Michaela while pointing to the area where the instruments were set up. Michaela's eyes went wide, and she pulled Ariana closer, trying to whisper but humorously failing to do so. "I would love to, but I don't think Charlie.." She motioned with her thumb while trying to cover her mouth, "Has ever heard me sing. I don't want him to think I'm bad at it."   
"Oh, Michaela, he adores you. And he may have not heard you yet but you have the voice of an angel. Charlie will love it." Ariana said sincerely and gave her friend a big hug. "Well, okay. Just don't tell him yet, I want him to be surprised." She said with a giggle. "Hey Charlie, I'll be right back. I have to.. go do something." Michaela kissed him on the cheek and left quickly before he could say anything.   
"Wow she is really toasted isn't she?" Ariana laughed and looked at Charlie. "Yeah, and I'm kind of worried.. you sure she's going to be okay up there?" He questioned, concern visible on his face. "Absolutely, Charlie. Let's go stand over there so she can see us. I promise you that she'll do great. She's one of a kind. And after hearing her voice, you're going to fall even more in love with her." Ariana reassured him and grabbed his arm as they walked over to the band.   
They found a spot near the set up and Ariana gave Michaela a thumbs up as she stepped up to the microphone. "This is a song by my favorite singer." Michaela said quietly, then one guy started to play a pretty tune on an old piano and she closed her eyes and started to sway to the music. Charlie watched her dreamily, noticing how pretty the Halloween lights reflected off of her little white dress as she moved. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing.. and Charlie became lost in the sound of her voice.  
~The sun is setting  
And you're right here by my side  
And the movie is playing  
But we won't be watching tonight  
Every look, every touch  
Makes me wanna give you my heart  
I'd be crushin' on you, baby  
Stay the way you are  
'Cause I never knew, I never knew  
You could hold moonlight in your hands  
'Til the night I held you  
You are my moonlight  
Moonlight~  
When Michaela finally opened her eyes, her own locked onto Charlie's, and they both felt like they were the only ones in the room.. Then she sang just for him.   
~I kiss his fingertips  
As I'm wishing he's all mine  
He's giving me Elvis  
With some James Dean in his eyes  
Puts his lips on my neck  
Makes me want to give him my body  
I'd be fallin' for you, baby  
And I just can't stop  
'Cause I never knew, I never knew  
You could hold moonlight in your hands  
'Til the night I held you  
You are my moonlight  
Moonlight  
Baby, I'd be fallin'  
You're my moonlight  
Moonlight  
He's so bossy  
He makes me dance  
Tryna sit in the back of his whip  
And just cancel my plans  
Sweet like candy  
But he's such a man  
He knows just what it does  
When he's holding me tight  
And he calls me "Moonlight" too~  
The crowd that had gathered was quiet for a moment after she stopped singing, and then the room erupted in applause, praising Michaela for her beautiful voice. She smiled at the crowd and proceeded to bow, then walked towards Ariana and Charlie, who both immediately engulfed her in a hug. "See, Weasley? I told you she was amazing!" Ari gushed and praised her friend. "She truly is. I had no idea you could sing, Love. You were stunning.." He complimented, still awestruck by the beautiful woman standing before him.   
"Thank you both. You're very kind." She said shyly, the alcohol already wearing off. "I think I might turn in, guys.. I'm feeling exhausted all of a sudden."   
"Okay, sis. I love you. You're a star, I hope you know that." Ariana smiled and hugged Michaela one more time, then turned to Charlie. "Get her in bed safely, okay Charles?"   
"Yes ma'am. You got it. Have a good night, Ariana." Charlie waved goodbye and wrapped his arm around Michaela as he walked her to the entrance to grab their belongings and put on their robes to cover their costumes. As they made it outside of the room without being noticed, Charlie held Michaela's hand and started walking towards the dungeons where her Common Room was held.   
"Wait, Charlie, I said earlier that I decided to spend the night.. with you." She blushed as she revealed what she wanted. "You sure, Love?.. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take you to bed or anything. If there's any chance you're still intoxicated we should be careful." He explained worriedly. "I promise I'm sober now. I'll even drink more water and that awful hangover potion Bill taught you how to make. Maybe even some coffee as well. So, pretty please may I spend the night with you?" She laid on the charm, giving Charlie the puppy dog eyes, batting her eyelashes and using that sweet, innocent voice of hers.   
"Okay, okay. You can stay with me tonight. Luckily we'll have the room to ourselves. One of the guys is in the infirmary for another night, and the other three are sleeping elsewhere. But we still need to be careful..." Charlie lifted his hands in defeat, and grinned at his girlfriend.  
"Don't worry. It'll be like I'm not even there." Michaela reassured him with a kiss on the cheek, and started to lead him in the other direction, towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	15. Heavenly

"Touch me with a kiss, 'cause  
This is where I want to be  
Where it's so sweet and heavenly"  
-Cigarettes After Sex  
~~~  
Charlie was able to sneak Michaela up to his room easily since everyone was either already asleep or at the party. Michaela felt a little nervous as she walked up the stairs to Charlie's room, but when he turned back to smile at her, the anxiety she felt had instead turned into butterflies, and delicious heat warmed her entire body from her core. Charlie Weasley's smile just had that effect on her..  
He opened the door to a dark room, and asked her to stand there while he searched for the lantern by his bedside table. As enough light appeared just to wash over Charlie and his bed, Michaela felt a sense of comfort wash over her as well. His room automatically felt like home, and being here alone with him made her feel safe. She walked over to him and kissed his lips softly, causing him to cup her face in his hands and pull her closer, kissing her more deeply. She giggled, looked him in the eyes, and whispered, "I'm not too tired, yet.. are you?"  
"Not in the slightest." He grinned devilishly. "Did you just feign being tired so we could sneak out?" Charlie asked her jokingly. "Well I was at first, but actually being here alone with you has perked me up a little." She winked playfully, then turned to remove her school robe and draped it over the edge of his bed. As Michaela sat down on the bed her eyes made their way back to Charlie's, and he stared back at her, awestruck all over again by her perfect face and the beautiful white dress she wore.  
"You okay there, Weasley? You look a little warm.." Michaela questionably smirked in his direction. Charlie gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt, realizing that he was feeling rather flustered all of a sudden. "Seeing you in that dress does things to me, Love.. And if I'm being honest, I've been dreaming about you being in my bed since the first night I met you." he professed. "Just seeing it become a reality is incredible."  
"You really know how to make a girl blush, Charles.." Michaela spoke softly as she did just that. "You going to join me or am I going to have to relax on this big, cozy bed all by myself?" She flirted back. "I promise to join you soon, but I also think I need to change out of these clothes and find you some coffee." Charlie smiled as he stepped towards his dresser to find a pair of pajama pants and a cotton t-shirt. "Would you like to wear some of my clothes to bed?"  
"I'm alright in this for now, but I might take you up on that offer in a little while." Michaela said as she began to take off her boots and laid back onto Charlie's pillows, making herself comfortable. He licked his lips at the sight of her stretched out across the covers, while the tight dress rode up her thighs slightly, making his knees go weak.  
"Don't take too long. I might fall asleep on you." Michaela giggled, noticing the look on her boyfriends face as he gazed at her body longingly. Charlie smiled back and hurried into the bathroom to change his clothes, then said he'll be back quickly as he threw on his robe and snuck down to the kitchens for some coffee and a few pastries for a midnight snack. When he made it back to the room, he found Michaela laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows reading one of his many dragon books. Charlie loved finding her this way. She always read so intently, and being dressed the way she was on his bed made the scene much more enticing. He laid the tray on the bedside table then sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back as she finished her paragraph. She looked up with a sweet grin as she felt his presence and smelled the coffee.  
"Thank you for bringing that up. I didn't know how much I needed coffee until the aroma hit me." Michaela mentioned gratefully as she sat up and took a mug, sipping it slowly. "You're welcome, Love. Are you enjoying the book?" He asked while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, yes I am! And I like all the notes you've written in the margins. They're very detailed." She said sincerely. "Yeah, I've probably written on almost every page of that copy. I've had it for a few years." Charlie laughed.  
Michaela and Charlie chatted for a bit while snacking on pastries and drinking the delicious brew that gave them some more energy and helped sober them up the rest of the way. After they had finished, Charlie went to place the mugs on the tray and when he turned back around, Michaela quickly leaned in and surprised him with a sudden kiss, then eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down on top of her. Her body felt so warm and soft pressed against his own, he couldn't help but place his arms around her waist and pull her in tighter, causing sweet, muffled moans to escape from the angel beneath him. "I've missed this.." Michaela sighed against his lips. "You feel and taste so good to me."  
"Mmm.. Love, my time is yours for the entire weekend. If it's fine by you, I'd like to spend any spare moments in this bed tasting every last inch of you." Charlie whispered low into her ear, his voice heady, slowly intoxicating her senses as he tenderly kissed his way down the skin of Michaela's neck. She smelled so good, the scent of lavender lingered in her hair making him dizzy with need.  
Michaela's dress must have been thinner than Charlie realized, because when she arched her back, her breasts pressed into him and her aroused nipples strained against the fabric. He swallowed hard, holding back a moan at the feel of her. He looked down and licked his lips, unable to stop his cock hardening from the sight. "You are so fucking beautiful." Charlie said probably for the dozenth time that week. But it was true to him, and he wanted to tell her all the time. To him, Michaela's body was a temple, a place for him to worship. The attention from his lips to hers, every place she allowed him to touch were offerings, and all the love she graciously gave back to him was becoming his faith, his brand new religion, giving his body and soul a place to come home to rest.  
"You, Sir, are so handsome and charming. You really know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you, Charlie?" Michaela's light giggles sounded musical as she pressed her lips to him once again, while gently running her fingers through his hair. She then paused to make eye contact, and surprised him by running a thumb slowly over his lips. A hint of red graced her cheeks and she gave him a heated look. "Your mouth isn't the only part of you I'd like to taste tonight.." Michaela said quietly. The innocent sound of her voice caused Charlie not to immediately comprehend what she told him. She looked at him with her signature knowing smile, which made him understand what she was offering.  
"Baby, I don't think you know.." he started to say but she shushed him kindly, bringing a finger to his lips. "I do, Charlie. I might be a little inexperienced but I've been craving you.." she moved to sit up, and Charlie got off from her carefully. He sat there, at a loss for words as Michaela stood up from the bed, her eyes never leaving Charlie's. She lightly bit her bottom lip as if she was deep in thought, and slowly ran a hand through her hair. He watched the soft ringlets fall down her back as she let out a sigh, trying to think of what to do next.  
Their eyes met again, and she gave him another smile, this one being sweet and a little bit shy. Michaela then reached behind her back to pull the zipper of her tiny, white dress down, which made Charlie's breath catch in his throat, nervousness and anticipation hitting him at once. He had moved to the edge of the bed when Michaela had stood up, and though he was sitting down with his feet touching the floor, his legs still felt weak while he waited to see what would happen next.  
She slipped the straps of the dress off her shoulders, holding the front of the fabric to her chest for a moment, a growing blush on her cheeks turning darker than before, even though they had both already seen and happily felt one another's nakedness. Then with a deep breath, Michaela let the dress drop and pool at her feet, which made Charlie in turn try to take a deep breath and stop any moans from escaping. He's seen about every inch of her but he still thought he could never get enough of it, and here in the lamp light her skin glowed, and made her hair look like a golden, dark fire had touched every strand.  
Michaela's stunning breasts with the aroused, rosy nipples were a sight to see. His mouth watered just from looking at them, sitting high on her chest, so full, but round and perky, waiting to be licked and kissed by him all night. Charlie willed his eyes away to take in the rest of her perfection, trailing his eyes down past her cute, soft stomach, and glanced to her right hip where her dragon tattoo shown brightly against her pale skin. The green of the scales seemed more vivid in the light from the lantern, and the golden egg practically glowed. The tail of the dragon that dipped down past her hip was covered by a pair of pure white, translucent lace panties. They cupped her sweet sex perfectly, leaving little to the imagination as the light hit it just enough to expose the top of her slit, making Charlie's mouth open in awe of her.  
He imagined her dancing again back at the party and wondered what would have happened if all those eyes that were on her earlier would have felt aroused if he hadn't stopped her hot, little outfit from riding up the curves of her thighs and witnessed what he was seeing right now. He was jealous, warm and turned on by the thought. She was wearing hardly anything underneath her attire all night and he had no idea. Charlie never wanted to share her beauty with anyone but loved the fact she was a tease without her even realizing it.  
Michaela watched Charlie's eyes wander over her body. She felt a wave of insecurity wash over her for some reason but that quickly vanished when she saw his mouth open and glanced down below his waist to see his thick cock threatening to burst free from his pants. The thin cotton of his pj's did nothing to hide just how large her boyfriend was. She was proud to have someone so sexy desire her the same way she craved him. Michaela wanted him so badly that her panties felt soaked from her sex already, and for a moment worried that he could see or smell her arousal from where he sat.  
The black t-shirt he wore stretched tightly across Charlie's chest and showed off the strong muscles of his arms. She loved how easily he could pick her up with one arm and push her up against a wall while exploring her curves with the other as her legs wrapped around his waist. Then all she could think about was his hands on certain parts of her body.. She gulped and pulled her mind away from those thoughts so she could get back to the task at hand. Michaela wanted him now, and she was about to show him what she'd been thinking about all week.  
"Baby.." Charlie whispered, his voice dark and raspy from being turned on and not speaking very much. Michaela was right in front of him now, close enough to touch. Then she did something Charlie didn't actually expect her to do.. she dropped down to her knees gracefully in front of him. The sight of her in that position, looking so innocent and submissive brought out the dirtiest and most forbidden thoughts to the forefront of his mind.  
"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" He asked, confused but feeling dangerously sinful ideas emerge as he waited for an answer. Her breasts were barely an inch away from his knees and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and give them constant attention till her cunt was drenched from pleasure.  
"I told you, Charlie.. I want to taste you." Michaela said simply. "I want to please you.." she whispered. "Could.. could you teach me?" The angel on the floor in front of him asked sweetly as she placed her hands onto his knees, slowly inching forward until they rested at the tops of his thighs, inches away from his cock, which was at the hardest it had ever been from those words that just spilled from his innocent, virginal girlfriends' lips.  
"Michaela, I promise you.. that's not required. If anything I should be pleasing you. It's not very gentlemanly to ask you to do that for me first.. or at all. I don't want to force myself on you, Love." Charlie said truthfully. Though her soft lips being wrapped around his cock had been the tipping point of his orgasms most nights when he was alone with his hand, the idea of actually asking her to do that made him feel somewhat guilty. Charlie's need to protect her kept fighting with his primal urges to fuck her gorgeous mouth and claim her tight, little pussy as his own. Truth be told, the devil on his shoulder was so close to winning that the grip he had on his morals barely registered with him anymore.  
"I want this.. I want you." Michaela smiled shyly again, her green eyes shining up at him. "I need you. I want to taste you, and..feel all of you inside me. I don't know why this urge for you is so strong but it's consumed me. The idea of you allowing me to take care of all your needs makes me so happy, Charlie. I just want to give in to everything you desire." His angelic girlfriend confessed, then lightly took his hands in her own, bringing them up to her chest. Charlie cupped them, and Michaela tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of his touch, welcoming the contact she'd been yearning for all night.  
Charlie couldn't help himself; the feeling that he'd been wrestling with for hours finally coming to a head as he heard Michaela allow a sound of quiet pleasure escape from her pink lips. He touched his thumbs to the peaks of her breasts, rolling the nipples delicately, and he made her sensually groan once more as her deep green eyes locked onto his and she licked her lips, then opened her mouth as if inviting him to come taste her again. Without hesitation, he did exactly that, their lips crashing together in an exquisite reunion. Charlie pulled her closer to his mouth by the nape of her neck with one hand, the other hand still toying with her right nipple, not willing to move from that heavenly spot on her body. He spread his legs to bring her closer to him, and that caused her bare breasts to lay gently across his erection. The simple sensation from that contact thrilled him, stripping away the last shred of modesty and decorum he had.  
He gently bit her bottom lip, then tongued it heatedly, asking for entrance. She accepted, and his mouth overtook hers dominantly, in the most delicious way. Michaela kissed him back, mentally begging for more, and as if he could read her mind, he gave it to her without question. With fervor, he kissed her deeply and trailed down her neck, licking across her collarbone then ran his tongue further to capture her left nipple into his mouth. He loved her breasts so much, and he showed his appreciation by sucking it in and swirling his tongue lovingly around the peak, silently worshiping her body as he stared up into her beautiful face, enjoying the state of pure ecstasy she was in.  
"Fuck, Mhm.. Charlie.." his angel cursed, looking down into his eyes. "So good.." she moaned, bringing her finger to her mouth to bite, trying to regain some control over her raging hormones' while simultaneously arching her back to feel more of what he had to offer. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat and pulled him back up for a gentle kiss, then let go of him so he could go back to sitting up and looking down at her. She flashed her sweet smile at him, and brought her hands to the waistband of his pants, and ran her thumbs underneath, stroking his skin softly. The look on her face was clear, so she didn't even have to ask Charlie to lift his hips up slightly so she could pull his pants and boxers down just enough to allow access for his hard cock to spring free. It bounced lightly against his abs then stood at attention just a few inches from her face.  
The size of him still took her breath away, and she thought he looked beautiful. His member seemed flawless, and the light from the lantern glowed enough for her to see precum drip from the tip. Charlie brushed her hair away from her face, and lifted her chin to look up at him. He moved his finger tips along her reddened cheek, and cupped her face to kiss her, only to look at her again and run his thumb against her bottom lip. She took the tip of his thumb into her mouth, softly sucking it in, causing his hardness to twitch against her breasts. Michaela knew what turned him on.. the past few weeks, she caught him staring at her mouth when he believed her not to be paying attention. She would sometimes suck on the cap of a pen she had brought from home while reading, or occasionally lick icing or cream off her finger from a pastry, causing Charlie to subconsciously blush, lick his lips and run a hand through his hair.  
"Love.." he whispered, words not coming to him as easily from the lack of oxygen in his brain. It felt like all the blood was going to his cock and he found it difficult to think straight. She looked so beautiful, and couldn't stop staring into her sultry eyes and luscious lips. "Fuck, baby, you look exquisite. I want you.. Do you know what you're doing to me?" He growled as one hand gripped the blanket and the other pushed the hair off his forehead. The temptress giggled and shrugged, a smile forming on her face. "Somewhat." She said innocently. She ran her hands back up his semi-bare thighs, looking into his eyes for permission. He found the strength to nod, and before she could lose her nerve, Michaela placed her soft hand at the base of Charlie's manhood, which immediately forced a pleasurable grunt from his lips. He was unable to take his eyes off of her, and studied her every move, captivated by every part of his girlfriend. He wondered why this virginal angel desired him, and he felt he wasn't good enough for her. But at the same time, wanted to be the only person in the world allowed to bask in Michaela's glow.  
She leaned forward, eyes locking onto Charlie's, who was holding his breath, anxious and excited for what she was about to do. Michaela, without breaking eye contact, gently ran her tongue over the tip of Charlie's cock, tasting the perfect saltiness of his pre-cum while slowly running her hand up his length. He gasped, then groaned as her sweet, little tongue flicked over the tip, and he truly felt like he had gone to Heaven. Watching Michaela's young, girlish face smile like she had just tasted chocolate from an ice cream cone instead of sinfully licking her boyfriend's cock, caused Charlie's need for her to skyrocket.  
He gulped, and then watched has she ran her thumb over the slit of his cock head, causing more liquid to drip out, using it to slowly coat his own length. She moved her hand sensually up and down and then held her right hand at the top, bending over slightly to lick him from the base to the tip and back down again. Charlie shivered from the feeling. Every little thing she did felt amazing. He trailed a hand along her breast, circling a nipple while he placed the other hand at the back of her head, gently encouraging her to go on. She smiled and moved her lips back to the tip of his cock, looking at him as she sucked in the tip, minding her teeth, and slowly swirled her tongue around the head.  
Charlie moaned, and Michaela felt a proudness emerge from her actions. He was really enjoying what she was doing. She wanted to jump up and down excitedly, but knew that would be silly. Michaela did find herself enjoying her first time giving head.. it was exhilarating. She felt the need to touch herself while she swirled Charlie's cock with her tongue but decided to wait. She had all night and wanted to take her time.  
Michaela began to bob her head up and down the length of his erection, trying to slowly swallow more down her throat, but realized exactly how large he was when she couldn't fit him all the way into her mouth. She moaned around his cock and decided to wrap both hands around him at the same time instead. The moans caused vibrations directly onto his member and Charlie rasped out her name, almost bucking into her mouth.  
"Mmm.. Michaela." Charlie groaned. "Yes Love, just like that." He said reassuringly, running his fingers through her hair. He was in awe of her, and admired how she maintained eye contact while taking him in through her parted lips. It felt scandalous, so achingly sinful. His fantasy of being in her mouth becoming real was almost too much for him to handle. Charlie cupped her breasts again, wishing he was laying back on the bed so he could fondle her ass and play with the lips of her sex while she sucked him off.  
Instead he decided to gently pinch and rub her nipples, while whispering dirty things into her ear as Michaela exposed her loving, naughty side to him. "Yeah baby, this is so perfect.. I know you asked me to teach you but you are doing so well right now." Charlie said softly into her ear. She took a breath and smiled at him, and he kissed her forehead as she licked her lips and then enveloped his cock back in between them again, eager to please.  
"Fuck, baby. Such a good girl. Please don't stop, Love. Your sweet, little mouth was made for me." This made her moan again, and Charlie moved to meet her lips, relishing the feel of her wrapped around his length. "You don't have to try to take all of me in, Love. You're perfect. So god damn perfect. Yeah, be a good girl for me.. Mmm.. fuck yeah, lick the tip just like that. Such a naughty, little, fucking angel." Almost cumming as she swirled her tongue around him again, then gasping when she released him from her lips with a small 'pop.'  
Michaela grinned up at him and he smiled back, kissing her lips fiercely. "You really like talking dirty.." she giggled after he let her go. She gripped his hard on again, slowly pumping Charlie's shaft to keep him turned on for her. "Yeah, Love.. you kind of bring that out of me. I'm sorry if it's too much. I should probably tone it down." He mentioned, worry lining his handsome features. Michaela ran her fingertips down his chest as she gripped his cock in her right hand, giving her boyfriend a sultry stare.  
"Please don't stop, Charlie. It's making me really hot, listening to you speak to me that way.." she whispered, then leaned forward to swipe her tongue across him again. She looked into his eyes, lips ghosting over the tip of his cock, and said, "Take my mouth, Charlie. Make it yours.. Let me taste all of you." Michaela practically purred.  
He obliged, carefully taking her chin in his hand, and guided his cock into her waiting mouth. The blush on her cheeks spread to her breasts, and her rosy nipples appeared to beg for his attention. He tweaked them both for the moment and Michaela's adorable moans sounded around the tip of his swollen cock. He fisted himself again, pumping slowly at first into her mouth as she sucked and swirled her tongue all over the head. Charlie grabbed the back of her head, careful not to force her, but lightly wrapped his hand in her gorgeous curls as she pleasured him.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her against him, and imagined eating her virgin pussy out for the first time. Yeah.. that's exactly what he wanted to do next. He pumped his cock into her mouth a little faster at the thought, as the image of her exposing the mouth watering inner lips of her tight cunt to him goaded Charlie on. Good god, he wanted every part of her, every day for the rest of his life.  
Charlie felt his balls tighten, on the brink of orgasm. He opened his eyes and bright green eyes met his own, and he watched in fascination, while his newfound love kneeled before him, letting him dominate her mouth with his large cock. He looked further down, and was surprised to catch Michaela pleasuring herself, one hand lightly massaging her left breast, teasing a nipple, and the free hand sensually toying with her clit through her laced panties. Charlie groaned, her name on the tip of his tongue, as the sight of her in such a state started to drive him wild. He brought his eyes back to her, making sure he had her attention.  
"Michaela, you're the sexiest woman alive. I love seeing you act so needy, unable to wait to touch yourself. Keep playing with yourself baby, and allow me to fuck your pretty face." Michaela's moans were perfect, and she was enjoying the inappropriate things coming from Charlie's mind. "Keep looking at me, Love. Let me see your stunning green eyes as I take your mouth. You like that?.. Is this what you've been wanting? Oh sweetheart, I can't wait to taste that flawless little cunt of yours. I know it's dripping right now for me." He spoke, caressing her hair and face, thrusting harder. And she looked him in the eyes as he told her that, nodding, affirming everything he said. That tiny, cute nod is what sent him over the edge. Knowing that her pussy was wet and dripping for him as she toyed with her clit, taking his hard cock in her mouth at the same time was it for him. One more swipe of her dainty tongue across his tip was all it took, and he came in her mouth. Michaela was prepared for it, and for the first time, she happily swallowed every drop of Charlie's cum as he moaned her name.  
He was so surprised; he had never came that hard or that much in his life, and this girl swallowed all of it, smiling sweetly the entire time. He loved her. Charlie fucking loved her. And he was about to show her just how much he cared. His knees were still weak from the orgasm, but he stood up slowly, taking Michaela's hand to help her stand as well, and kissed her softly, thanking her. "I don't know what I did to deserve that.. to deserve you, Love. You are absolutely perfect." He said breathlessly.  
"Thank you.." Michaela blushed. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. Watching you enjoy my mouth like that made me feel amazing." A smile lit up her face, and he grinned back, kissing her soft lips some more. His cock twitched against her thigh, coming back to life as she kissed him back. Charlie had a feeling he'd always be ready for her body, no matter how many times she helped him climax.  
Michaela gasped in surprise as Charlie picked her up, chuckling a little as he did so. He delicately placed her on the bed, and admired her once more as she stretched across the cover, her auburn curls spread beautifully over his pillow. It would be smelling like lavender for days, and the thought delighted him immensely. He didn't realize he was staring at her so intently from the end of the bed when she warmly asked him, "What are you thinking about, Charlie?"  
He paused for a moment, caught off guard, but then smiled dreamily and just said, "You."  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


	16. Skin

"You want it don't ya?  
I was a soldier, now I'm comin' home  
The war is over  
Kick down the door, I hold you, bend you,   
never break you,  
need to smell your sweet aroma  
See, I know you smell like cinnamon  
Kissin' your lips"  
-Mac Miller  
~~~  
From the end of the bed, Charlie's eyes hovered over Michaela, admiring the curves of her body. Even as she laid down, her pert breasts stood out, proudly showcasing the stiff little peaks that drove Charlie's length to stand at attention. He just had the best climax of his life at the hands and beautifully sinful mouth of his girlfriend, but still couldn't get enough of her.  
"Your body looks lovely from over here. I wish I had a photo to permanently capture you like this and look at it whenever I was missing you." He said wistfully, a yearning look covering his adorable freckled face. Michaela loved the boyish charm Charlie had, but was amazed by how strong and sensual he could be when he wanted her, which lately was all the time.   
Down in the Gryffindor common room, they faintly heard the old grandfather clock strike midnight, signifying that Halloween was over and it was finally November 1st. They had left the party over an hour ago, but neither of them had any intention of resting yet. Michaela smiled at Charlie, enjoying the attention he had trained onto her skin, and her stomach did exciting little flips, curious as to what he was planning to do next. "You're a little too far away for my liking, handsome." She flirted.   
"Well, Love, let me rectify this situation." He winked, licking his lips. He grinned down at her like a devil with a gleam in his eye, as if he had a plan to ravish every last inch of her tight, little body. Which was exactly what Charlie was thinking. Instead of crawling over to lay on top of her immediately, he instead decided to kiss her from the bottom and work his was up, hopefully leaving her gasping for more by the time he made it to her parted, rosy lips.   
Charlie kneeled by her feet at the end of the bed, and started to lift Michaela's right foot up to his mouth, making her hold her breath, anticipation taking hold of any other thoughts in her mind. As he lifted her leg up, it caused Michaela to slightly part her thighs, giving Charlie a titillating view of her white, laced panties. The sheer material barely covered her sex, and he couldn't help but let out a carnal groan as he spotted the dampness from her arousal on the fabric.   
Michaela's body trembled, needing attention from Charlie more than she previously realized. She watched, enchanted by his movements as he began to rub her foot after placing a sweet kiss to the bottom, surprisingly making her moan. The contact was different.. causing her to notice how sensitive her feet were, and the sensation sent energy straight to her clit, making her desire more from him. He massaged her for a minute or two, and she slowly forgot about being turned on and relaxed into his touch. "How does that feel, baby?" He asked her, a knowing smile on his face. "Perfect, Charlie. How are you so good at this?" Michaela questioned. "Actually, I've had the misfortune of being volunteered by Bill to rub my great, great Aunt Muriel's feet at not one, but two of our family reunions. Thanks to her criticism I apparently became quite good at it. But I won't fall for it again this summer, that's for sure." Charlie muttered the last part under his breath, but Michaela still heard, and giggled at the idea of Charlie getting stuck with such a chore.   
Still laughing, she asked him, "Well, why are you massaging my feet if you dislike doing so?"   
"It's not the job itself, just the change of person.." He smiled back at her kindly. "I enjoy making you feel good, and I'm sure those sexy, black boots of yours tonight weren't as comfortable as your normal boots. I figured this would help you relax."   
"It certainly has.." Michaela blushed for the dozenth time that night. Charlie could be so caring and sweet. How lucky was she to find such an amazing guy? He gently kissed the bottom of her foot again, right in the middle, which she discovered to be her new sweet spot, and then he moved to the other foot, kissing her there also and beginning to massage it as well. She completely let him take over, closing her eyes and letting Charlie work his magic on her body.   
He enjoyed the view as she welcomed his hands on her skin, cock still hard and pushing against his pants once more since he had tucked himself back in so he could focus all of his attention on Michaela. Watching her delicious lips part and sigh made Charlie lick his own as he remembered those very same lips were wrapped around his manhood a little over 10 minutes ago. As she took a calm, relaxing breath, her chest moved, causing those glorious tits of hers to rise and fall. He was still amazed at how her nipples stayed hard. She was so beautiful..  
He couldn't wait to run his hands over her body, squeezing her hips and tearing the panties off her waist. Charlie had to remember to take his time and not get ahead of himself, but damn it if he wasn't ready to explore every part of her all over again.   
Him kissing her left foot one more time brought Michaela out of her blissful trance, and she smiled up at him, her panties soaking even more from his lips against her skin. Michaela wondered if she had an undiscovered foot fetish, and was legitimately curious if Charlie did too. She put the thought out of her mind for now, hoping to circle back to it after they became better aquatinted with each other's bodies.   
Charlie gave her his quidditch cup winning smile, and moved forward, lightly massaging the calves of her legs, then leaned down to kiss both of her reddened knees, trying to silently thank her for being down on them for long as she pleasured him.   
He slowed down when he got to her thighs, taking his time to kiss and massage them both, teasing her up to where the hem of her barely-there underwear met the top of her shapely legs.   
He looked up at her, and Michaela was watching intently with her plump lips parted slightly, mesmerized by Charlie's actions. He was centimeters from her clothed heat, and could smell the arousal she had for him. It was so provocative, it stimulated his senses even more. He might have been delirious with need but could have sworn her ambrosial sex smelled faintly of cinnamon, much like the lips of her mouth did after drinking coffee. He may have come to love the smell so much, it was starting to appear everywhere he went.   
He was tempted to stay there, but felt the dedication to tease her a bit longer. He finally gripped her delectable hips in his hands, moving in to kiss and nip at each one playfully with his teeth, wanting to treat every part of her equally, covering it all so as not to miss a spot. He ran his strong, calloused hands up and down her sides, knowing personally that was an area she adored being touched. While doing that, he leisurely kissed and licked up her stomach to the valley of her breasts. He loved coming back to them.. every bit of Michaela's body was eye-catching, but his girlfriend had fantastic breasts and a wickedly stunning ass to match.  
Seeing his angel close her eyes again, the excitement all over her pretty face visible to Charlie, made him smile and change his mind at the last minute. He sat up, still staying on his knees, but leaned back to sit on his calves, leaving his legs spread so he could pull Michaela in between them, allowing him to spread her sexy legs around his waist. Charlie heard his sweet girl actually whine a little at the change, which he found adorable. But she changed her tune when he ran his hand up along her smooth thighs, then ventured back to cup the round cheeks of her ass, causing her to moan. Charlie picked her up by her the bottom of her ass with his hands and brought her against his lips, kissing her passionately, then moved one hand to hold her steadily to his chest while the other reached out to fluff and stack his two pillows against the headboard of the bed.  
Pausing the excitement between their lips, Charlie laid Michaela back down carefully, assuring she was comfortable and sitting up a little more than before.   
"Hmm.. now where did I leave off before I got the bright idea to move you around?.." He smiled, humorously rubbing his thumb over his chin as if in deep thought. "I believe you were about to start showing my tits some much needed attention." Michaela said boldly, raising her eyebrows playfully.  
"Well, Love, if you're positive then I guess I need to jump right on that." Charlie smirked, but she saw a fire burning behind his eyes that made her core heat up all over again. Leaning back over to recapture Michaela's lips, he began to ghost his hands over her breasts, causing goosebumps to raise up on her skin. Charlie let out a low chuckle, and gently circled the areoles on her nipples as he nibbled on Michaela's lip, then sucked it into his mouth, kissing her hard.  
He kissed her so well, adding his tongue into the mix and finally teasing the peaks of her breasts. She adored this strong, beautiful man who had lead her into her sexual awakening so perfectly. Michaela wondered why she waited so long to be intimate with someone before, but she knew the answer as soon as she asked herself the question. She was waiting for Charlie Weasley to walk into her life.   
She believed Charlie was the only one that could make her feel this way; the best possible match to her soul. Passionate, brave, caring, intelligent, sexy.. everything about him set her mind and body ablaze, making Michaela feel more alive than she had ever thought possible.   
She had closed her eyes again while getting lost in everything that was Charlie Weasley, that when he eventually lifted his lips from her own, she barely noticed. Michaela was so lost in the feel of her breasts being caressed, his hands on her skin was all she needed in that moment. That is, until his incredible mouth had found it's way onto her right nipple, which immediately brought her thoughts crashing back to earth.  
Hearing her gasp, Charlie smiled with his mouth wrapped around her peak, and then tongued it fiercely as his hand made lazy circles down her hip, dancing towards the inside of her thigh, making her writhe against his lap. "More.. please, Charlie? I need you." She whimpered. "Hmm.. you want more, Love?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear as he hovered over her breasts. "Y-yes. Please?.." she pleaded quietly. "Anything for you, beautiful." Charlie said lovingly, moving to her left breast and encasing the nipple between his lips, sucking and licking generously.   
Never letting up the attention on her breasts, he teased his fingertips along the trim of her panties running along her inner thighs. The lace barely covered her perfectly plump outer lips, so Charlie's finger boldly ran over the soft, sensitive skin, making Michaela shiver and moan. In her position from being slightly propped up on the pillows, she was seated up enough with the perfect view of Charlie toying with her body. He looked so nice as he teased her skin, and she couldn't help but bring her fingers to run through his hair. Charlie looked up at her, smiling, and locked his eyes onto Michaela's as he licked his lips, then openly flicked his tongue over the tip of her breast, lasciviously wetting the peak even more.   
Both hands were now massaging and groping her tits as he tongue lashed each nipple, back and forth until Charlie was able to make his girl cry out his name, need for him dripping from her sweet voice. He was proud of himself because he hadn't even barely touched her pussy, yet Michaela was already calling out for him, wanting more. Good thing he put a silencing spell on his room so no one could hear her delicious moans...  
Stopping suddenly, Charlie leaned back up to look at her, causing Michaela to let out a frustrated sigh. "You know, you're quite adorable when you get annoyed. Sometimes your nose crinkles up. It's like a little kitten trying to be grumpy." He joked, giving her a smile that made her melt a little inside, even while attempting to look perturbed. "Well, just so you know, this kitten has claws." She smirked, unable to fight off Charlie's good energy. "Don't I know it, Love. You're fierce. That's why I like you." He said, giving her a wink. "If you like me so much, then why'd you stop?" Michaela questioned, leaning forward some to run a finger down Charlie's chest in an alluring manner. "Just wanted to make myself more comfortable.." he grinned, then lifted his shirt up, slowly baring his muscled abs to her, then tossed the discarded shirt onto the floor. "Hmm.. alright. I guess I'll allow it." She laughed, then unabashedly checked him out. "It should be illegal for you to wear shirts, Char. You're doing the entire population a disservice, hiding all of that perfection under there."   
"I could say the same thing about you, gorgeous, but honestly I think I'd end up fighting with any guy who tried to look at you the way I do. So... I would much rather keep you all to myself." The tone of his voice sounded playful, but Michaela witnessed a slightly possessive, heated look coming from Charlie's eyes. Though she always vowed to be independent and make her own decisions, Michaela couldn't deny how attractive she found his dominate, alpha male personality to be on occasion. The way he wanted only her, and how Charlie liked to take control of their intimate encounters always left her craving more from him.   
"I'm yours, Charlie. All yours. The only person in the world that I want to touch and play with my body is you.." Michaela said rather shyly, nibbling on her bottom lip and lowering her eyes from his, the confession making her feel somewhat vulnerable. Charlie couldn't help but want to kiss her immediately. "Yes, baby.." he leaned in closer, taking Michaela's chin gently into his hand, lips near her own. "You are mine. Thank you for allowing me to love your soul and body like you deserve." He kissed her purely, offering everything he felt for her at once, praying that his soul showed through enough for her to realize how much of his heart he wanted to give. Every ounce of Charlie's love and devotion was hers to keep.   
The kiss carried on, slowly changing from affectionate back into the sensual passion both young lovers had ignited in one another earlier. Michaela's arms wrapped around Charlie's neck, bringing him in closer as she arched her back, needing to feel everything she could. Her legs had wrapped around his hips, causing the tempting heat of her covered sex to connect with his confined arousal, making him moan. It took everything in Charlie not to rip the remaining pieces of flimsy fabric off of their bodies and take her, fast and hard.   
Gripping Michaela's luscious hips in his hands, Charlie ground his length against her clit, hitting her just right. "Mhm, yes. Fuuuuck." His heaven sent angel sighed and cursed under her breath as her hardened nipples grazed slowly across Charlie's bare chest at the same time, causing sweet friction between them.   
Wasting no more time, Charlie kissed his was back down her body, a fiery need burning inside him that he desired to feed. Tasting, nipping and caressing all of her sweet spots as he went left Michaela feeling hot, wanting more. Sitting back up, Charlie gazed down at his stunning girlfriend. Similar to the last time they were in such an intimate state together, her curls were wild and beautiful around her face, skimming over her bare shoulders and chest. She was sitting up a little higher against the pillows this time around, because Charlie wanted her to see everything he was about to do to her. Michaela tried to catch her breath after their heated make out session, and Charlie watched, mesmerized as her mouthwatering breasts moved with each deep inhale.   
Reaching over to caress her face softly, Charlie then moved his hands over her body, teasing her. He brushed along the curves of Michaela's breasts, touching the hardness of her nipples as he passed over her skin with skill. Charlie felt he could do this all day, just enjoying her reactions as he pleasured her.   
His capable hands worked their way down her waist, and toyed with the band of her panties. He ran a thumb underneath the lace with ease, making Michaela tremble and exhale the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in.   
"Nervous, Love?" Charlie asked, but the look on his smiling face already showed he knew her answer. All Michaela could do was nod, words caught in her throat. Charlie's cheeks blushed when he saw her nod, because last time she moved her head like that made him cum down her throat almost immediately.   
He smiled again, and gently massaged her thigh, trying to calm her. "You sure you're ready for me to.." he trailed off, seeing her nod again quickly, putting on a brave smile for him. He grinned back. 'That's my girl..' Charlie thought to himself.   
"Don't worry, Sweetheart. If you need to stop we can stop, but I promise you. Everything I'm about to do is for your enjoyment. That's the only thing I want you to think about. What you want.. what you need." He said heatedly, voice low, then slowly moved a finger over her panty-covered slit, and teased her little clit as he placed a kiss just above the waistband.   
Michaela groaned and arched her hips into his touch, wanting more. "That's it, Love. You've been patient this entire night. It's about time you get rewarded for being so good.." he smirked, giving in to what she desired. Charlie added more pressure to her clit and rubbed the lace of her panties onto it, making Michaela squirm beneath him. She couldn't take her eyes off Charlie. He looked so hot as he teased her body. He got down lower, practically on his stomach, then looked up into Michaela's eyes and placed a long, tender lick over the white lace that was coated in her juices. "Oh my god, Charlie.." his girl whispered, surprised by the sensation.   
"Mmm.. Love, your sweet little cunt smells so good. I can taste how delicious you are through your panties.. you've been aroused for quite a while." Charlie groaned, his own lust taking over once more. He already felt the need for a second release tonight. But he promised himself first that this enticingly sinful angel would be cumming all over his face and moaning his name before he allowed himself to climax again.  
Michaela gasped at his words, and took her index finger into her own mouth, biting it nervously. He watched her and took another lick across the clit hidden underneath, and she moaned around her finger, sucking it in slightly. "I can't wait any longer, baby.. your sweet sounding moans are driving me crazy. I want you. Squeeze and love on your perfect tits just how you like it, gorgeous. Make your nipples beg for my mouth again. Show me." He softly demanded. Michaela complied, making Charlie smile.   
"Good girl." He growled, and Michaela's face glowed warmly at his words. Charlie looked down at her sex, admiring it. Seeing her spread her beautiful legs for him, and inviting him to taste her pussy thrilled Charlie to no end. Michaela gave him so much confidence, and he wanted to do the same for her. To show how much he desired her. Teasing his fingers over her clit again, Charlie then moved to the edge of her panties and pulled them to the side, partially showcasing the wetness of her sex. Something he'd been dying to see again since the first time she let him touch her inside her room.   
Charlie enjoyed looking at her pussy this way. It seemed naughtier, pulling her tiny panties over just enough to peek at the innocence she had hidden beneath. He realizes that he's probably a bit more perverted than he'd like to admit, but the hard cock raging below his waist wasn't allowing him to think of anything else besides the stunningly beautiful, puffy lips of Michaela's sex.   
"Fuck, Michaela. How are you this sexy? I don't think you understand how sinfully perfect you look." Charlie complimented her, making her blush. Without warning, he swiped his thumb over her bare entrance, spreading her essence between the soft folds and swirling them around her clit. Michaela gasped, already asking for more as she circled her nipples with her fingertips.  
Charlie was ready and willing to please, so he leaned back up and swiftly peeled off her soaked panties, throwing them on top of his discarded shirt, and laid back down between Michaela's smooth legs. He ran his hands slowly over her inner thighs, resting them at the edge of her pussy. Michaela blushed because he was staring right at her center, and he smiled up at his girl, then gently spread her slit apart, studying her exposed pink lips with his eyes.   
He toyed with her clit again, thumb rubbing delicately, and used his other hand to lightly insert an index finger into her tight, little hole. Charlie did small, shallow thrusts, and groaned wantonly as Michaela's pussy pulsed around his finger. She couldn't tear her eyes away, enchanted by the sight of him exploring her. Michaela ran her fingers through his long, reddish/orange locks, encouraging him to continue.  
He looks up, grinning like the devil, and with a finger still barely penetrating her innocent pussy, Charlie keeps his eyes on his girlfriends' and leisurely licks over her clit with ease. Michaela's pouty lips form a perfect 'O' while letting out the most sensual sounding moan Charlie had ever heard, and moisture coated his finger tip even more as he gently pumped the tip of it in and out of her cunt.   
"Yeah baby.. feels nice, doesn't it? Your pretty face looks so good when you moan like that." Charlie said truthfully, smiling up at her. He removed his finger from her opening and sucked it into his mouth greedily. "Mhm, yes sweetheart. I'm going to enjoy finally tasting you from the source." Charlie chuckled darkly and leaned in, dipping his tongue into her tight, virgin fuck hole for the first time.   
Michaela gasped, shocked by how good it felt, how scandalous it was to be in this position watching him explore and conquer her skin. His tongue was wet and hot against one of her most intimate places. Charlie fucked her gently with his surprisingly strong tongue, and she melted willingly against his mouth. Placing his hands onto her hips, carefully holding her down, he slid his tongue through her folds and lapped at her clit, making her almost scream his name.   
"Ch-Charlie.." Michaela stuttered, gasping a little as she tried to speak between the fervent tongue lashing she was receiving. "I c-can't handle it.. feels too good. Mhm, fuck. Baby, please? Please..." she begged, unsure what exactly she was requesting.   
Michaela didn't realize she had started to pull on Charlie's hair, pulling him closer to her heat, but he didn't mind. He smiled against her and wrapped his hands under her ass, gripping her cheeks and buried his face in between her legs even more. This was too fucking hot for him to slow down now. Michaela moaning and writhing from his mouth was the sexiest thing in the world to him. She tasted amazing, and the smooth flesh of her pussy against his tongue was intoxicating. Being the first to give her this type of pleasure was better than anything he had ever felt.   
Michaela's perfectly tight hole was dripping onto Charlie's chin with each lap of his tongue against her clit, and he loved it. She was so responsive to his touch. He spread his tongue out flatly, licking up and down now, trying to capture her sweet juices into his waiting mouth. "Ohhhh.. yes, Charlie. That's so good, please don't stop, baby. I could never even have imagined how incredible your mouth would feel.. I.. I feel so naughty letting you do this to me. You.. mhmmm.. you make me want to do naughty things with you all the time. I want you to do whatever you want to my body, Charlie. Just please.. don't stop."  
Hearing this sexy goddess above him beg him not to stop made Charlie groan. He was so turned on by everything she did. Michaela was supposed to be the one being pleasured, but even as he put his mouth to work trying to please his beautiful girlfriend, turns out the experience felt just as good to him as it did to her. Charlie was getting more into eating Michaela's luscious, honey-like pussy, the urge to make her climax on his face was becoming increasingly imperative. His passionate groans sent vibrations directly to Michaela's clit, and she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.   
"Charlie.. I-I think I'm c-close." Her already gorgeously flushed face turned a darker shade of red as she alerted him to her impending orgasm. Charlie grinned against her sex, and began to pump his finger into her pussy again. He licked her clit, then gazed up at her, pausing the love he was giving her with his mouth to speak, but still slowly and shallowly fucking her little cunt with his hand.   
"I think what you're trying to say, Love, is that you're about to come." Charlie said with a smirk, locking eyes with Michaela. She bit her lip and moaned, nodding her head yes. Charlie circled his thumb around her clit, and with a free hand, reached up to tweak her nipple. Michaela cried out at all the simultaneous attention her body was receiving.   
"Yes, baby.. Oh god, you feel so good. Taste so sweet.." He leaned down, swiping his tongue quickly across the sensitive bundle of nerves. Michaela arched her hips again, trying to meet his mouth.   
"I love teasing you; making you want me. Your body is so sensitive. So responsive to my touch. That makes me very happy, Michaela." He confessed, and gently kissed her on her smooth, bare mound. "This sweet, little pussy is mine, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good. Whenever you want me, beautiful, I'm yours." Charlie spoke lovingly, feeling himself fall even harder for her.   
"Mmm.. yes, Charlie. I want you. I want all of you, all the time. I'm yours. My body, and every single part of my soul is yours." Michaela professed heatedly as she moaned and began to grind her hips, attempting to meet Charlie's careful, delicious thrusts to her cunt. "Hmm.. I like this, seeing you move like that. That's exactly how you should move the first time I fuck you, Love." Michaela gasped at his words, her pussy clenching his finger at the thought of Charlie's big cock moving inside her.   
"Oh, looks like I know what you crave, sweetheart. You want me to fuck you soon, is that it? You're squeezing my finger so tightly, Love. The thought of getting to stretch your perfect, little pussy with my cock makes me want you so fucking badly." Charlie growled and squeezed Michaela's tit, rubbing her rosy nipple intently. "Baby, you're such a dirty girl. I love that you want it. You're so naughty. Now, I'm going to taste you again, and I want you to be good for me, and think of the dirtiest, hottest things you can. Like how I can't wait to lift you up and fuck you against a wall. I want to fuck you so hard that your sexy, little pussy milks my cock until we both come together. You're going to love it, Michaela.. I can't wait till I have every last inch of your perfect body."   
His dirty words always worked, and Michaela was entranced by every last thing Charlie said to her. "Yes, baby. I want you so badly. Make me come, please, Charlie?" She asked sweetly, urgent need evident in every word she spoke. That's all the encouragement Charlie needed, and he went back to her delicious folds, licking heavily as his finger fucked her faster. Michaela watched him, unable to look away. She wanted to close her eyes and get lost in the moment because it felt so good, but seeing Charlie eat her pussy was the sexiest thing imaginable. A month ago, Michaela would have never thought Charlie would be with her in this way. She couldn't believe he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. He made her feel so alive, and desired in the best way possible. And whenever his gaze landed on her own, she felt sparks between them. A fire that burned so hot she never wanted it to go out.   
His eyes locked onto hers once more, and after another heart-stopping lick across the length of her folds, his lips wrapped around Michaela's clit, sucked in gently and began to assault the little button with his tongue. Michaela ran her fingers into Charlie's hair again, tossed her head back in ecstasy as she pulled him closer and ground her hips into him. "Holy shit," she cursed without care, making him chuckle and moan around her clit, sending the sweetest of vibrations throughout her body. "So close, Charlie. Mmm yesssss." She cried, dragging out her words, losing herself to his sinfully hot mouth. Biting her lip, she began to pinch and rub the peaks of her breasts just right, and Charlie watched, loving the view. He sucked her in, lustfully devouring her clit and tonguing her incessantly, and decided to carefully stretch out her tiny pussy with another digit. Barely able to squeeze in two but making it work, Charlie didn't let up with his mouth, and then finger fucked her harder with more speed, causing his love to moan and writhe in pleasure.   
He groaned once more around her sensitive nerves and Charlie gloriously felt Michaela come undone, trembling and moaning his name, hands locked in his hair, gasping as each wave of the orgasm hit her with force. The tight, delicious heat of her pussy gripped his fingers so good, Charlie felt pre-cum drip from his length inside his pants as he kept pumping his fingers past the time of her orgasm. Her sweet hole was still attempting to clench his fingers as he removed them, and Charlie slowly let go of Michaela's clit, then tenderly licked at her entrance, enjoying the juices that flowed. His mouth gently cleaned her up, massaging the gift that was her beautiful pussy with his tongue, softly easing Michaela back down from the most powerful climax she'd ever experienced.   
"Holy fuck, Charlie." Michaela sighed with happiness, pushing her hair back and grinned at the ceiling. She looked down at the guy who just blew her mind and smiled, blushing as she watched him kiss the inside of both thighs so lovingly, massaging her hips again in his hands. He looked up into her green eyes that seemed to shine brighter all of a sudden, and rested his head against her thigh while he licked his lips and smiled back. He took a quick moment to admire her little cunt again, and felt pride from what he saw. The soft, puffy lips of her gorgeous pussy looked to be a pretty, darker pink color than normal, flushed from the stimulation and release Charlie had provided. Her lips were still wet from his mouth and her juices, and he wanted nothing more than to dive back in and make his girlfriend orgasm all over again. But he was sure she needed a little while to recover so he decided against it.. for now.   
Charlie moved from between her legs and laid down on his back next to Michaela, then pulled her to lay her head on top of his chest, wrapping his arms around her body. She glanced up into his face. He looked so handsome.. Charlie's hair was a mess, and he smelled like her arousal, but she loved it because it showed how much Charlie was hers. He did all of that, just for her. Michaela was completely amazed by this entire night. And she couldn't wait to do it again.  
Charlie smiled down at Michaela, caught off guard by the look she was giving him. Her pretty eyes looked up at him with such emotion and admiration that it damn near took his breath away. "Fuck, Michaela.. you are so beautiful." He whispered, feeling his chest tighten with the same emotion that her eyes portrayed so visibly. She lowered her eyes, cheeks heating from the compliment, not sure how to respond. "Thank you, Charlie.." Michaela whispered after a beat, and she buried her face into his neck, kissing him there slowly and trailed a few along his collar bone.   
Charlie sighed contently, leaned in to kiss the top of her head, and then ran his fingers through her curls, nuzzling her hair and inhaling the sweet, lavender scent. Glancing down, he took in the sight of her sensuously curvy body wrapped around his own and admired Michaela's state of nakedness. If he died right now, Charlie would die a happy man, with the most beautiful woman by his side.   
But he honestly hoped they had the longest, brightest future together. Charlie couldn't wait to take her home to meet the rest of his family already.   
"Hmm.. I knew I forgot something." Michaela giggled, bringing Charlie out of his thoughts of planning their life. He smiled at her curiously. "What'd you forget, Love?"  
"A toothbrush, hair brush, and a change of clothes. I know we live in the same castle but I don't think I can sneak back to my dorm looking like this." Michaela laughed, gesturing to herself. "What, like a captivating goddess with a fresh 'almost got fucked' look?" Charlie joked, smirking at her with that playful, boyish glint in his eye. "Charlie Weasley, I can't believe you just said that." She tried to act shocked, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide the pretty smile that was growing as she gently swatted his chest with the other, pretending to scold him.   
"Well, I did, and if I had it my way, I'd want you to walk around like that everyday so the entire wizarding world knew you were taken by me." Charlie said proudly, puffing out his chest a little. "How would they know I was yours? They could think I was fooling around with any random guy." Michaela quipped, her turn at trying to joke.   
Charlie smiled, but a flash of what Michaela thought was jealousy shown in his beautiful, brown eyes. "I'll give you one of my sweaters with my initial on it, so they know you're mine. And then I'll wrap myself around you and kiss your skin until you smell like me when you walk away." He chuckled, and leaned over to kiss her lips softly.  
"Okay then, I feel better now that we have a plan sorted out." She giggled against his lips. "To ease your mind, though, I do have an extra toothbrush you can keep here, if you'd like. And you can borrow my hair brush. I have a spell to quickly clean your robe too. Mum didn't let me leave for Hogwarts without learning it first. So you'll be all set. But I plan on keeping you in this bed until our stomachs yell at us to leave for breakfast." Charlie said, kissing on her neck at the last part.   
"I'm going to have to break from this wonderful cocoon at least once, Handsome. I feel like a shower would be a good idea." Michaela mentioned as she dreamily ran her hands down his chest, admiring his toned muscles and the sparse hair sprinkled across it. "I think every single part of you looks, smells, and tastes delicious but if you want to, Love, then my washroom is all yours." Charlie smiled down at her.   
"Thank you." She said kindly and gave him a quick kiss to his lips before standing up and walking to the bathroom door.   
Michaela glanced behind her and saw Charlie stretched out on the bed, cock noticeably hard in his pants as his gaze lingered on her naked backside. She giggled, then said, "Feel free to join me. I might need help washing my back.." and disappeared into the next room. Charlie's eyes went wide at the offer, heart pounding and cock twitching at the idea of a hot, steamy shower with Michaela. Not wanting to seem too eager and desiring to give her a few moments of privacy, he picked up her clothes, blushing at the pretty, lace panties he had taken off Michaela earlier, and did a spell to clean and fold the laundry and placed it atop his bedside table. Charlie nervously ran his hand through his hair, and waited until he heard the shower turn on before making his way into the bathroom.  
The glass of the walk-in shower was already fogged up with steam, and Charlie could see Michaela's gorgeous silhouette through the door. Charlie decided to wait and watch her as he grabbed a toothbrush to clean his teeth. His Love started to hum a pretty tune, lifting her arms up to wet her hair thoroughly. Leaning up against the sink while he brushed, Charlie thought the song sounded familiar but couldn't seem to place the name.   
After he finished, he took off his pants, dropped them in the hamper then knocked on the door to the shower. "May I join you, Love?" Charlie asked, butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous. Maybe the idea of showering with a girl was more intimate and domesticated than he realized. That's what couples did, right?   
"Of course, Charlie. Come on in, the water feels so good." She sighed. Charlie opened the door of the shower and stepped in, taking in Michaela's appearance. One look at her and his worries went out the window. Charlie would happily become domesticated and marry this woman right now if it meant getting to shower with her every night.  
Michaela smiled at him, then closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, trying to soap it up with Charlie's shampoo. He studied her face, taking in her pretty, fresh skin. Michaela had removed her make up, and the absence of eye shadow and mascara made her appear younger. The light foundation was gone, and the freckles across her nose and cheeks stood out a bit more. She looked stunning, standing their with suds in her long, dark hair, the water slowly washing the soap down her glorious body and into the drain.   
The heat from the steam had warmed her skin, and the gorgeous nipples that capped her breasts had softened some as she relaxed. Michaela looked absolutely beautiful standing there under the stream of water, and Charlie couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
Reopening her eyes after washing all the soap from her hair, Michaela smiled again at Charlie, this time rather shyly as she took in his full appearance.  
During their sexual encounters, she had only seen him semi nude, mainly with his hard length hanging deliciously out of his pants and his shirt off at the same time.  
Charlie without any clothing obstructing her view was a sight to see. His handsome, freckled face was framed by long, ginger hair which grazed his equally freckled, broad shoulders as he lowered his head, a blush forming on his cheeks. Charlie's perfectly muscled chest and strong, lean hips appeared to be even more heart stopping without the presence of pants interrupting the tour Michaela's eyes were taking southward. The happy-trail and V-cut abs became a natural arrow that led to a long, thick cock that always seemed eager for her touch. Charlie's large manhood was erect against his deliciously toned thighs, which were dusted in the same reddish/orange hair as the rest of his amazing body.  
Michaela attempted to drag her eyes back up his stunning form, and by the time she looked at his face, Charlie had a proud smirk just for her. "Your sexy, little mouth is open again, Love. I thought you were used to me by now." He winked at her, relaxing some as he crossed his arms casually, leaning against the warm shower wall. Michaela gulped nervously, throat feeling dry all of a sudden, and tried to regain the remnants of confidence she had earlier. Before she could think of something to say, Charlie gently took her hand and pulled her wet body against his own, taking her lips with his mouth, kissing them softly.   
Without clothing, their forms had no barriers between them and the skin to skin contact felt exhilarating for them both. Charlie placed his large hands on her bare hips, bringing her closer, and the sweet tips of Michaela's breasts hardened from the slight friction of her boyfriend's chest. His already aroused cock stiffened even more against her thigh and they both moaned into each other's mouth, loving the sensation.   
Feeling bold, Michaela moved the hands she had wrapped around Charlie's torso and slowly trailed them lower, cupping his ass and giving it a squeeze.  
'Damn.. his ass feels as good as it looks.' Michaela thought to herself as she felt him smile against her lips. "Wow, Love. I can honestly say I don't think I've ever had my arse grabbed before." Charlie chuckled lowly against her mouth. "Doesn't feel too bad, actually." He said somewhat thoughtfully with eyebrows furrowing a little, and then it was Michaela's turn to giggle at his reaction.   
"Just like every other part of your body, handsome, your ass feels like it's made of steel." Her tone was light, joking, but no lies left her lips. Charlie's body was like Superman himself, all firm, athletic and flat out hard to the touch. "Sometimes I wonder if my own body is the right match for you. I don't think I'm in as good of shape. I'm a little too soft and squishy in some places.." Michaela said facetiously, but Charlie saw the insecurity flash across his Love's eyes.   
Giving her a heated glance, he pressed his mouth to hers and gave Michaela a long, hot kiss, bringing his hands down to her own ass and cupping it roughly, squeezing the soft globes of flesh, then using them to move her core closer to his own. Charlie's cock throbbed against her pussy, bumping into her clit as he ground himself against it and made her gasp. His length pulsing on her skin was hard to ignore, and the energy radiating off of Charlie was all-consuming. "Baby, do you feel this? Do you seen how badly I want you? You make my cock hard constantly." He said rather gruffly, eyes blazing with need. "You could wear Professor Sprouts robes covered in fertilizer and I'd still crave that sweet, curvy ass of yours. Just watching you study with those sexy glasses on, seeing you bite your soft lips as you concentrate set me off. I love seeing you eat, because when you put something in your mouth, all I can think about is fucking it with my cock." Charlie groaned and took her mouth again, kissing and gently nipping her bottom lip with his teeth.   
"Your body was fucking MADE for me, Love. These divine tits fit my hands perfectly." Charlie emphasized by palming them expertly, teasing her peaked nipples and then allowing his hands to wander lower. He kissed down her neck as his skilled fingertips moved across her abdomen, caressing it affectionately. "This right here, is stunning. I enjoy every last inch of you, Sweetheart. I love your soft skin, and I know how the heat builds here when I touch you.. how it helps spread lower, down to your core, making you wet for me." His manhood twitched against her again at the thought, dripping pre-cum onto her skin. Charlie gripped her hips, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth and sucking it generously.   
"Oh.. Char- I.. oh god." Michaela could barely talk, his words and actions building her up and taking her higher. "Baby.. these hips of yours send my fantasies to some dark places." Charlie moaned, kissing and burying his face in the valley of her breasts as he gripped the curves of her hips in his hands, massaging there intently. Turning her around with ease, Charlie faced Michaela against the shower wall opposite the hot stream that was now raining down on his back, wetting his hair some and running down his skin. He moved the wet hair off her back and draped it over her right shoulder, allowing him access to the side of her neck. He kissed and licked Michaela's ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine, causing her to lean her head back into him as he continued lower and kissed over the sweet spots on her neck.   
Charlie moved closer, bringing his ever-hard cock against her ass, pressing his chest and middle into her backside. He trailed his hands down her arms, then down her sides until they landed back on her hips, gripping and kneading them sensually while he moved his hips into her, grinding but trying to avoid the urge to enter her slick folds from behind. Holding her hips and keeping her firmly in front of him, Charlie brought his lips to Michaela's ear, his breath ghosting her skin.   
"Yeah, baby girl, these hips enter my thoughts multiple times a day.." He whispered. "I could grip them, and have you bending over any surface in moments, with your tight pussy and sweet, little arsehole on display, for my eyes only." Those words made Michaela take in a sharp breath. She knew people played with the unexplored territory that was anal, but it was still very much taboo.. She had yet to lose her virginity, but the thought of Charlie wanting both virgin holes gave her a surprising thrill that sent waves of heat to her clit.   
Charlie felt Michaela's body tense at his words, but her round ass moved back to meet his hard length again and she sighed and bit back a moan. This made him grin to himself, and he moved his left hand back to squeeze her ass cheek while keeping a tight grip on her right hip, massaging his thumb over the soft skin. "I like shocking you with my words, Love.." Charlie chuckled. "Does the thought of me toying with you back here make you nervous, honey?.. Or does it excite you?" He trailed off, brazenly taking the thumb that was on her ass and slowly touching down the outer valley between both cheeks, making her wriggle even more. Fuck if that didn't feel amazing to them both, seeing how Michaela couldn't help but push back harder and Charlie was eager to meet her sweet thrust.   
"Such a bad girl.. I'm going to explore every part of you, angel. Don't you worry about that." He kissed her neck again, giving her a swift and sweet smack to the ass cheek his hand was previously playing with.   
"Fuck.." Michaela gasped lightly, but enjoyed the pleasurable sting nonetheless. "I liked that, Char.." She whispered, surprising herself with the truth of her inner thoughts. Charlie smiled and tilted her face sideways to give a loving kiss. "You feel good, beautiful." He said against her lips.   
"Baby, I hope you see how brilliant your body is to me.. I could do so many wonderful things to it.. just by controlling these hips alone I could leave you gasping for air. With you straddling me, my hands would be able to grip and guide them, making you bounce on my cock, showing you how to move, how to fuck.." Charlie groaned, his own fantasy getting to him. He snaked his right hand away from her hip, tantalizingly skimming over her slit, then dipped his digit into her wetness and circled the calloused index finger around Michaela's sensitive clit.  
"Spread your legs, Love." Charlie said. Not a request but a demand, his voice thick and dark; needy. Yet his actions were sweet and caring. He kept his hand on her pussy, while kissing, licking and lightly biting Michaela's neck as he patiently waited for her to obey. With somewhat shaky legs, she did as she was told, and moved her smooth thighs further apart, giving Charlie more room to play.   
"Mmm.. good girl." He growled out, and cupped her sex with his hand. Michaela didn't know why Charlie calling her a 'good girl' made her feel the way she did, all wet, hot and even more eager for his touch than she was before. But those were the magic words that made her want to give in to every last demand the man asked of her. Charlie going back to massaging her clit brought Michaela out of her thoughts, and she let out an involuntary moan.   
"I love that sound. Your voice is melodic." Charlie commented, his words softer than before. "I want to make you cry out my name again, Love. I need to feel you climax.. to make you feel so good. May I do this for you, baby?" This time around he phrased his desire as a request, wanting to hear the woman he had claimed as his Lover profess how much she wanted him, right here, right now. "Please?.." was all Michaela could choke out, words never coming easy for her when Charlie put her in such a state of powerful arousal. "I want you, Charlie..." she whispered. He smiled, kissing the back of her wet hair softly, and with both of their hearts beating fast, Charlie carefully pushed Michaela against the shower wall, causing her breasts to graze the steamy tile as he kissed her neck. He gripped her hips again, and moaned her name when his hard cock accidentally pressed along the curve of her ass. "Place your hands above your head, Love. Right onto the wall.. And bend forward some.. Leave your tight, little arse sticking out for me.." He commanded and she did as he asked.   
Trying to refrain from fucking her, Charlie kissed along her freckled shoulders, trailing down her back slowly and then dropped to his knees behind her, eye level with the sweetest ass he'd ever seen. Squeezing each cheek in his hands, he nipped the left side with his teeth gently, eliciting a faint gasp from Michaela's throat. He soothed her gasp and made her moan as he placed loving kisses across both cheeks, massaging and pulling them apart. Charlie grinned at seeing her spread open for him, and kissed her round cheek again, sliding a thumb between the globes of her perfect ass, brushing over the tender hole for the first time.   
Neither of them were ready for that step yet, but he knew how sensitive and alert it would make her feel. Michaela gasped again, feeling nervous excitement from his touch, and wondered what he would do next. "Such a pretty, little thing.. Are you wet for me, Love? You want me to play with you again?" Charlie questioned, and stroked his cock a few times, his own excitement building from the delicious view in front of him. "Yeah, I wanna play.." She responded, barely above a whisper, anticipation controlling her every last thought.  
Without a word, Charlie set his sight further below onto the stunning pussy that was dripping with desire, and pressed his mouth to the lips of her sex, eagerly tasting what she had to to offer. His tongue explored her from behind, and Michaela blushed from the sensation that came along with this new angle. He practically buried his face in her sex, devouring her without holding back, begging for her climax with his mouth. Teasingly, Charlie's hand trailed his way between her smooth thighs, and his fingers found her clit, slowly toying with her. His calloused thumb took over and rubbed it in perfect, tights circles and Michaela cried out, the attention from his tongue fucking her tiny hole at the same time being almost too much to handle. She tried to move, her orgasm nearing more quickly than it had before, but Charlie had her pinned between the wall and his mouth, with his hands holding her there as he continued on with his lust-filled plan.   
Having an orgasm was still fairly new to Michaela, and this one was already proving to be almost more intense than the last. "I don't think I can do this, Char-oh my god, fuck.. Charlie, please, I can't handle you, it's too much.." she trembled, but he smiled to himself, not letting up. Moving his lips away from her pussy, Charlie brought his left hand up to her tight opening while carrying on rubbing her sensitive clit, and with a quick nibble to her right ass cheek, he gently shoved two digits inside Michaela's little pussy, finger fucking her shallowly. Her juices were covering his hands and her inner thighs, but Michaela barely noticed how wet she had become, as she was too busy being caught up in Charlie's ministrations.   
"Yes, baby, that's it.. let me take care of you.. Mmm, so sweet, so wet, Love." He sighed happily, enjoying having her fall apart above him. She was beautiful; a gasping, trembling, sexy mess. Her skin was glistening from the shower water and her own juicy essence, and she smelled of sex and Charlie's soap.   
"You're gorgeous.. I love watching you like this, Michaela. I know your perfect, little cunt is about to be pushed over the edge. I can feel it.. squeezing me, asking for my touch. You want it, don't you? Yeah, my dirty angel, you fucking want it." Charlie said gruffly, his voice darkened with arousal. Michaela thought he sounded so sexy when his voice got that low.. she knew he was turned on, wanting her body. That thought alone, that he craved her skin, her sex, was exciting. She wanted to come for him. Needed to.   
Kissing her voluptuous ass one more time, Charlie called out to her. "Michaela, turn around, now." His voice was almost a growl, and her pussy tightened around his fingers just from the sound of it. He took his hands away from her body and she groaned in frustration from the lack of his touch, but obeyed his command. The moment his eyes locked onto hers, Michaela saw a fire behind them like never before, and it almost knocked the breath from her lungs. Charlie's darkened, caramel eyes bore into hers, and even though he was fully naked, on his knees with his hair and body drenched in water, he looked like a god that needed to be worshipped.   
But there he was, kneeling for her, ready and willing to give her the world. He looked so focused, but Michaela could see admiration and love in his gaze.   
Charlie glanced down, back to her body, and licked his lips slowly.. which made Michaela look down as well, causing her to notice his long, hard cock jutting out from between his muscular thighs. She watched, mesmerized by him, and witnessed him bring his hand to his own cock to stroke it while he bit down on his bottom lip, entranced by Michaela just standing there in the nude. As he pleasured himself, Charlie met her eyes again, and with only one hand, pulled Michaela by the hip to his mouth and began to lap at her pussy once more.   
He kept his eyes on her as he licked up and down her folds, and then started to finger fuck her with the hand that was previously on her hip. She began to close her eyes and get lost in the moment but Charlie stopped her real quick. "Don't look away. Watch me. I want to see those stunning green eyes as I make you come for me." The words were gentle, but left no room for interpretation. Michaela's plump lips opened but no words came out on their own, so she just nodded, and Charlie groaned, satisfied with the response. Not tearing his eyes away, he watched her face as he put his mouth on her again, and began pumping his fingers into her tightness, while the other hand pumped his cock.  
This image was forever burned into Michaela's mind.. it was so enticingly dirty, watching Charlie put his mouth on her sex while stroking himself, gradually bringing each of them closer to the climax they craved. She wanted to help, to be down there pleasuring him as well, but whenever Michaela tried to move, Charlie pinned her to the wall with his heavenly mouth, and gave her a playfully dangerous look that dared her to try him again. He wanted her exactly as she was, forced up against the wall with her fate in his hands.. To trust him to take care of them both. Yes, the only move Michaela was allowed to make was to grind her pussy into his mouth and run her fingers through his hair.. Which was still pretty wonderful as she got more into it. But she did decide there was one thing she could do to help...  
This was more Charlie's area of expertise than her own, but if Michaela enjoyed all the satisfying, dirty words that left his lips, then Charlie had to have a taste for wanting to listen to it as well.. right?   
With flushed cheeks, Michaela gave him a sensuous smile that made Charlie's cock twitch as he worked himself, and he moaned into the sweet pussy before him. Michaela moved her hips some, grinding and moaning while his tongue explored, and then she spoke, softly but just loud enough for him to hear..  
"Mhm.. more, Charlie.." she lightly cried out his name, which fanned the already hot flame he had burning for her. "Yeah, baby.. I like that. Your tongue feels so good.. so fucking good." Michaela brought a hand to her right breast, keeping the other in Charlie's hair has she teased her nipple, knowing that he loved to watch her play with herself in that way. He moaned again, then hooked her left leg over his shoulder so he had more room to move, and started to suck on her little clit, lashing it with his tongue.   
"Oh, fuck yes, Charlie. More.. h-harder, please?" To which he grinned into her skin, giving in to what she asked of him, and fucked her tight little hole even harder, getting lost in it, so close to coming he wanted to yell it from the depths of his soul. Michaela felt herself tightening in her core, and Charlie felt it too, so he didn't let up; just kept fucking her, and working himself so they could finish at the same time. "Y-yes, I'm so close.. I fucking want it, Char- I want you. Take me?.. Take me hard.. and don't be gentle. I want to taste you. I need to wrap my lips around your big, hard cock, baby.." She moaned out, the truth spilling from her tongue while on the edge of losing control.  
'Merlin, this woman is going to be the death of me..' Charlie thought to himself. The idea of her mouth taking him deep just about pushed him over the edge, and he loved this wild streak of naughtiness gracing her angelic lips. Though he would love nothing more than to take her mouth again, his need to make her come as he pushed her up against the wet shower wall was the ultimate goal and his fantasy tonight. He just hoped he could hold out long enough to see it through. Charlie was so turned on, so damn hard he couldn't think straight.  
The crazy, sexual wave he rode was about to make his body crash, and he wanted nothing more than to bring Michaela down along with him.   
"I.. I c-can't hold back any longer, Charlie.." she whimpered, bringing him back to the present task at hand. "I'm about to-" and Michaela didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence. Charlie's mouth and hands went into overdrive, twisting and pumping his fingers into her tight, hot heat, while his mouth devoured her virginal skin, switching between tasting her smooth folds and assaulting her clit with his tongue. Michaela couldn't keep up. Just a few more rough thrusts to her sensitive little pussy, and she cried out, her release hitting her blindingly.   
"Oh my god, Charlie, mhmm.. yes!" She almost screamed. Seeing her come undone like that, panting, eyes locked on one another while the hot water gently beat down onto their skin; Charlie couldn't handle it either. Tensing up suddenly, his cock spasmed, then heavily erupted. He kept working his cock and licking Michaela's sweetness, feeling himself explode all over his hand, some shooting past where he was kneeling between his lover's legs, finally hitting the shower wall.  
Michaela moaned as she watched Charlie's face express his orgasm so beautifully; was in awe of how he kept his mouth and tongue on her lower lips, tasting, licking away her juices and experiencing her tight pussy grip his fingers as he still tried to fuck into her with them. It pulsed, wanting more of him, even though she felt so tired all of a sudden from the entire night that falling to the shower floor to rest her head seemed like a feasible idea.   
Not wanting to pull away from Michaela, but noticing the exhaustion lacing her pretty features, Charlie eased his fingers out of her perfect cunt, and licked her once more before giving the intimate treasure a kiss. He then stood, pulling her into his arms to give Michaela a passionate kiss while holding her up. "Charlie, I- that was perfect.." she managed to say, trying to catch her breath while gazing up at him. He smiled down at her, feeling the happiest he'd ever felt before. "You're perfect.." he whispered as he stroked the wet hair out of her eyes.   
"Here, let me clean you up, and then I'll carry you to bed, Love." Charlie offered, and when she started to gently protest, saying she could take care of it, he just laughed, and grabbed his soap and a clean wash cloth, pushed her against the wall again with a hard kiss and started to softly rub the soapy fabric all over her soft skin. He paid extra attention to her intimate areas, carefully teasing her pert breast and cleansing her sensitive sex. He washed every inch of her body, even going as far to get back down on his knees to take care of her feet. Charlie placed her underneath the stream of the water, and kissed her deeply while rinsing off her body at the same time. He then quickly washed his own body and hair. When he was done, he dried them both off, and Michaela giggled when he tried to take care of her long curls.   
She was tired, but decided to take over towel drying her own hair, then quickly brushed through the tangles with Charlie's brush as he watched her closely. He had wrapped a towel around his hips and had a goofy, dazed grin on his gorgeous face.   
"I think you're delirious from lack of sleep, Handsome." Michaela giggled. "I wouldn't rule it out, but honestly, I just can't believe you're here, in my dormitory. It's just now hitting me how.. rebellious we've been tonight." Charlie smirked, a blush tinting his cheeks.   
"Aren't you the same prefect who's known to sneak into the forbidden forest at night, and also participates in secret parties with booze present?" She joked, sitting the brush down and began to put her hair in a quick braid. "This is.. different. I've never had a girl sleep over in my room before." He confessed. "Oh, I just assumed.. you and Natalia..." Michaela trailed off, kicking herself mentally for bringing up his ex after they've been having such a perfect night. "I mean, I- um.. I didn't mean to mention her. I'm sorry, Charlie. It's none of my business." She winced, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh as she lowered her head, too embarrassed to look at him.   
"Sweetheart.." Charlie said softly and took Michaela's hand in his own. "I will never hide anything from you, I want you to know that. My past, present, and future is your business. Any questions you may have, I'll answer them. I'll tell you all my simple thoughts, dirty fantasies, painful memories and my dreams if you want to hear them.. I want to know yours too." He offered his soul to her, hoping that was enough to put the smile back on her face. "And I was being honest, you are the first girl I've brought up here.. I've never even fallen asleep next to someone before."   
"But how did you.. and her? Um.. when you both were intimate, where did it happen?" She asked cautiously, curious about the answer but feeling a pit in her stomach, not wanting to know the complete truth.. Because in all the ways that mattered, Charlie was now hers. And she didn't want to think about him giving that beautiful Gryffindor the same attention that he so readily gave to her now..   
Charlie looked at her solemnly, his lips set in a thin line. "Her room, and sometimes an empty classroom." He stated simply, as if the information were unimportant. He noticed the color drain from Michaela's normally pink cheeks, and became concerned. "Michaela, I-" Charlie began, but she cut him off. "It's okay.. I know I asked but you don't need to explain further." Her voice sounded small, somewhat defeated. "But I do need to explain. I'm not leaving you like this with sad thoughts hanging, Love."   
Charlie took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Natalia and I weren't in love. She was controlling.. and cold. While she had her good moments, and could be clever and funny on occasion, she wanted me to be perfect. To mold me into an upstanding member of society and have on her arm to make her father happy. Mainly because I'm a pure blood. My family name is listed in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Which we don't rightly care for being a part of, honestly.." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
"I know she cared for me, but it was more of a matter of convenience for her, not true, unconditional love. Just a trophy for her father to congratulate her on, and a boyfriend to show off around school to her friends. When I realized there was nothing deeper than her need for a superficial relationship, I walked away." Charlie frowned at the memory. "And I wanted to wait to.. get physical with her. It didn't feel right to do that yet. Neither of us had experienced a sexual relationship before. But she wanted to get that over with as well. And it's not something you should just.. 'get over with.' It should be special.. But I had too much to drink one night at a party because we had another argument. And she led me up to her room under the guise of reconciliation, a chance to have an actual  
conversation that meant something. But she threw herself on me instead. I tried to get her to slow down and talk to me, but in my inebriated state, my body took over my brain with what she was doing, and I gave in.. Wanting to feel something from her other than the cold, fake persona she portrayed to me and everyone else she knew.." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed.   
"I don't want you to think badly of me.. but I was lonely, and tired of not feeling any connection. I tried to make it romantic but she wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Then I eventually closed mine, and imagined what it would feel like to be doing that with someone who understood me.. just pretended that a faceless girl in the dark was on top of me, saying that she loved me. When we were done, I wanted to talk more about it but she shut me down, saying she was tired. And over the next few weeks, she still wanted sex from me. She treated it like an experiment of some sort.. I tried all these ways to make her feel some thing for me, and learned how to please her physically hoping that would make her warm up to me. But it didn't work. She didn't even want me to hold her afterwards.. just kicked me out or ran off each time. After a month of trying to fix things and feeling like I was losing my soul trying to save our relationship, I began pouring my energy into my studies and quidditch. When I finally got the nerve, I broke it off with her. And I don't know if it was just hurt pride or she finally realized she lost someone who had attempted to care, but she got extremely angry when I ended it. Blamed me for using her instead of admitting to it herself. And then stopped speaking to me all together. I'm not proud of that relationship but it made me realize who I was, and what I needed for my love life whenever I found someone again." Charlie finished, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him. He still felt guilty over his break up with Natalia, but talking about it with Michaela and realizing what he had now was way more meaningful than what he ever had with his ex made him feel like he was finally heading in the right direction.   
He looked at Michaela, who didn't look sad or upset anymore, just contemplative. "Are we okay?" Charlie asked hopefully, wanting to go back to how they were before things got tense. She gave him a partial smile, and lifted a hand to brush his hair from his eyes. "We're okay.. Thank you for confiding in me. I was just.. insecure, I guess? I never thought once that you weren't a good guy. Only that.. I was jealous. I hate admitting feeling jealous, but I realize that experience is a part of you. And that it led you to me, so I should be thankful." She shrugged, hoping she appeared nonchalant.   
"Don't worry, Love. You're all I've been wishing for the past few years.. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He looked deep into her eyes while saying this, gaze never breaking. "How can you say that to someone you barely know?.." Michaela asked, voice wavering. "I know enough.. and I'm learning every moment I'm with you. But I've felt more alive and wanted because of you than I have ever felt with anyone else. I'm not ready to let that go. Don't think I'll ever be able to, unless you decide that you have no need for me anymore.. but I really hope that's never the case." Hearing that, Michaela just leaned over and kissed him, sweet and soft, giving him life.   
"Don't count on that ever being the case. I didn't know what I needed until I met you. I can't let that go, either.. You are too important to me, Charlie."   
He wrapped her in his arms after hearing those words; brought her close to him as he leaned up against the counter, gently leaning his forehead against her own. "I think I'm in love with you, Michaela." He said quietly, worried his voice would break with all the emotion he felt rising to the surface. This was the purest he had ever felt, and even if she didn't return his feelings, at least he knew he could finally understand what love was to him.   
"I know I'm in love with you, Charlie." She finally whispered back after a moment, and he just held onto her tighter, feeling the need to be as close to her as physically possible. Michaela wanted to feel that too..   
"Hey, Handsome? Could you hold me while we sleep?" She asked, wanting to be wrapped up in him. "Of course, Love. Anything you want." He smiled down at her. They went to get dressed, and Charlie loaned her a t-shirt and soft fleece pants. He grinned at her widely, and hugged her again because she looked so cute. The pants were too long and she had to roll the waist band a few times to prevent them from dragging on the floor. Then he swept her into his arms and carried her to bed as promised, laying her down gently and then went to the other side. Michaela felt content as he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. She could feel his heart beat through his shirt, which calmed her. She started to doze off from the companionable silence, but right before sleep took her, she squeezed Charlie tighter, and whispered, "I love you.." so softly, he almost didn't hear her. "I love you too, Sweetheart." He offered back wholeheartedly. The last thought Michaela had before drifting into a restful void was how much Charlie felt like home.   
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued. :) This is the first story that I've written, which I started in February of 2019. Kind of a rough start but I appreciate everyone who decides to stick around; you all are amazing.  
> Originally posted on Wattpad; Tempest_Rising23  
> Thank you for reading!  
> M.P.


End file.
